Naruto: The heart that melts the ice
by BoonDockShinobi
Summary: Old feelings die hard, sometimes they dont die at all. How will naruto react to the village that shunned him and the woman who stabbed him in the back. Rated M for mature and lemons in the future chapters. NaruxFemHakuxIno....SasuxSaku bashing
1. Chapter 1

_**THE HEART THAT MELTS THE ICE**_

Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

Narutos been away from the village for a while….I wonder what he'll think of all the changes going on. Will he be able to cope when another one of his best friends tries to stab him in the back..LITERALLY!

Pairings: NaruxFemHakuxIno……SasuxSaku bashing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been three years since Naruto failed to bring Sasuke back, he wasn't strong enough and was defeated at the Valley of the end. He knew he had let the one person down that he thought he could count on.

*FLASHBACK*

_At the main gate of the village waited a pink haired kunoichi dressed in a red dress, slit up the thighs with bike shorts underneath and blue sandles. She was waiting anxiously for her friends to return the love of her life to her._

'_Please let Sasuke-kun be alright.' She thought to herself as silent tears began to run down her cheeks._

_A solemn group appears from the treeline on the path back to the village. Quickly the medic nins rush past the girl. __In the first group two nins carry Neji, followed by chouji, Shikamaru and Temari close behind, Kiba holding a shivering akamaru accompanied by Konkuro and finally Lee was being carried by Gaaras sand. However nowhere in this group were the two people the young kunoichi was hoping to see most._

_Finally from the mist on the horizon another figure appeared. He was a tall lanky man with silver hair and his hitai-ate over his left eye, he seemed to be carry ing something on his back.__The pink haired Kunoichi stood anxiously by as they approached her._

"_Kakashi-sensei! What happened, where is Sasuke-kun?!" she asked frantically when she noticed that he was not being carried on Kakashis back, instead it was the golden haired and orange clad boy who had made the promise to her. He spoke before the silver haired jounin, "I'm so sorry Sakura-chan. I failed to keep my promise to you." He said lowering his eyes so he didn't meet her gaze._

_She couldn't help herself, she had no idea what made her do it but something inside of her had finally snapped, "YOU LIED TO ME! YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD BRING SASUKE-KUN BACK TO ME!" all the while she was screaming this she drew a kunai from the pouch on her leg and lept at the exhausted heap on her senseis back and plunged it deep into his side puncturing a lung._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Absentmindedly rubbing the scar on his side where he refused to let the Kyuubi heal him, he was dragged from his thoughts. ".....mind Naruto?" came the voice of his sensei. A large man dressed in gray and red robes, his white hair reaching well past his waist and red marks on his face connected from under his eyes to his jaw.

"Hm, what? Sorry ero-sennin, did you say something?" the blond asked causing the big man to turn his nose up. "I asked if something was on your mind, and stop calling me ero-sennin. What the matter with you anyway? You've been day-dreaming ever since I told you we were going home."

Sheepishly the younger of the pair rubbed the back of his head. "Yea well I'm kinda nervous. We havent been back since that psycho tried to kill me for not bringing the teme back."

Jiraiya crossed his arms over his chest and nodded knowing exactly what the boy meant. Right after that incident they had started on their journey together to make Naruto stronger. If Kakashi hadn't been their to knock the girl out and hand her over to the ANBU, she might have done some serious damage, he couldn't help but shutter at this thought.

"Don't worry about that right now Naruto, you know she wasn't in her right mind when she did that." He smiled at the young man next to him hoping the facade would last long enough, and was relieved when the young man looked up and smiled back. 'Oh your gonna break alot of hearts with that smile kid, don't let it go to waste on some crazy fangirl.'

The next hour was filled with nothing but the sounds of their sandels crunching the dirty path through the forest until they finally came upon the site that was the main gates of Konoha. Kotetsu and Izumo sitting in their little shack as usual keeping a watch on the people that come and go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nothing ever happens when we're on guard duty." said a bored sounding chuunin with a bandage across his nose. "Its been too quiet around here since Narutos been gone, I kinda miss chasing him around the village." chimed in his equally bored sounding partner who's hair covered one side of his face, which was being held down by his hitai-ate in the form of a bandanna.

The shapes were taking form as both Izumo and Kotetsu strained against the morning fog to find out who was approaching. "It couldn't be, could it?" Izumo asked incredulously to Kotetsu. "Maybe, this is around the time they said they would be back." he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. 'speak of the devil in orange.' As the two figures finally reached the gate, the two guards had to do a double take to make sure they had it right. Of course the bright gold hair and blue eyes were the same but this young man was taller, he seemed stronger and more sure of himself...if that were possible.

It felt like nothing had changed since he left to train with Jiraiya. Walking down the street people were still able to recognize the demon Kyuubi, the same people as before, old folks glaring and whispering just loud enough to make sure he heard them, "I cant believe he came back." "Why would he return, why couldn't he leave us in peace and die on his journey." Just like he thought, noting has changed here, his bright blue eyes dulling momentarily as he looked down and kept walking on his way to see the Godaime Hokage.

She sat in her high backed chair watching the two men make their way to the Hokage tower. "Its been three years since the brat brought us back here Shizune. He's done more for this village than they could ever know, and yet he is still seen as the demon and outcast by everyone." The bust blond who was wearing a green coat with the symbol for 'sucker' on the back with a grey gi, black pants and heeled sandals underneath it, said to her apprentice. A slim woman with alabaster skin, raven black hair cut just above the shoulders and wearing a black kimono. "Its sad to know what the villagers think of it. I cant for the life of me understand why he would be so devoted to ths village, even after all these years." she said to her master. "I still shudder remembering what Sakura did to him. It seems like it was only yesterday." The blond woman couldn't do anything more than nod and agree at how appauling her students actions had been.

The pair finally made it to the Hokage tower and much to Narutos disapproval, their sat the pink haird bitch of all people as the personal assistant of the Hokage.

"What are YOU doing here? I thought you ran away from the village?" she said with a sneer on her face.

"We're here to see baa-chan, now let us in" said the blond as a scowl crossed his own face while his teacher simpley crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. "Shes busy right now, and I really dont think she wants to see a 'demon' this early in the morning." Sakura spewed her bard at him hoping to cause him physical pain. "JUST OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR AND LET THEM IN SAKURA!!" came the voice of the disgruntled hokage from the inside. Naruto couldn't help but smile as the pink-haired harlot bowed low and opened the door, allowing them to enter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Its good to see you again Naruto, you've grown quiet a bit from the brat that brought be back here.....I guess its good to see you too Jiraiya. Still peeping?" Tsunade directed this comment square at the white haired Sannin, that was standing in her office. A lecherous grin spread over the mans face as his comment slipped from between his teeth, "Cant complain, my _research _is going very well." A sad sort of smile formed were the grin was "How come you never let me be inspired by you, Tsunade-hime? With those ju...." The sentence never finished forming, quicker than Lee on sake, Tsunade was had her fist in the old mans face and he was across the room embedded in the wall.

"BAKA!" Tsunade grumbled as she composed herself and sat back at her desk. Naruto, not having been so terrified since he first met the woman, backed up quickly and hugged the opposite wall from where his sensei was finally starting to slide down. 'Don't get on baa-chans bad side.' He silently reminded himself. Having started to breathe normally again Tsunade flipped her blond pigtails back in front of her and turned her attention to the blond young man. "We have been having some odd stories floating around since you have been gone, Naruto. Stories of ice forming around the fire country." He stared at her confused for a moment, "That is weird baa-chan, has anyone figured out whats causing it?"

Bridging her hands in front of her and resting her chin on her fingers, she eyed the boy for a minute. "Tell me Naruto. Do you anything about an Ice manipulatng kekei-genkei?" The shock crossed Narutos face faster than he could have imagined possible as he gaped open-mouthed at her. He knew that their was only one person in the world with the ability to make ice, and that person was long dead.

Little did Tsunade know, her own student and receptionist was trying to listen through the door. She wasn't completely sure what was going on but she was sure she had heard the words ice manipulating kekei-genkei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stretching widely with his arms over his head and his back arched, he couldnt keep in his yawn any longer. It was finally time to sleep. After leaving the Hokages tower Naruto marveled at the bustling village splayed out in front of him. He spent most of the day at his favorite ramen stand, Ichirakus. Here he regaled the storied of his travels to old man Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame. H spent the entire day reminiscing until finally it was closing time. Waving good bye he promised to be around alot more often now since they had missed their "favorite customer" for so long.

When he got home he stood in front of the door to his tiny apartment for a minute, hoping that everything would still be their as he left it. Closing his eyes and opening the door he walked in, slowly, ever so slowly he opened them and let out a breathe as everything was just as he left it, only now having a clear three inches of dust on everything as well. Dropping his pack onto the floor and slipping his sandals off he grabs a clean pair of boxers from his bag and heads to the bathroom for a shower. After being clean he strips his bed of covers, sheets and pillows then turns the mattress over before taking a diving leap onto it and falling seamlessly into slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That's the end of chapter 1. This is my 1st fanfic and am kinda nervous, please R&R and I hope to bring more chapters soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any of the characters. This is a fanfic and nothing more.

**I do want to thank Greaser97 and BackYard for their review and suggestions.**

**I also want to thank Insomnia009s, and Comrade N for their reviews. I appreciate all the help I can get to make this story better.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun shone brightly in Konoha the next day. Naruto could attest to that fact as it shone right onto his face rudely disturbing the first night of uninterrupted sleep he'd had in three years. "Note to self, buy dark curtains" He grumbled to himself as he slid out of bed and automatically felt the cold of the dust floor under his feet. "Ugh! Guess I'll clean this place up before I do anything else today." It was a blur of green, white and gold as Naruto tore through his tiny apartment sweeping and dusting, mopping and washing every surface he could reach until the small living space was squeaky clean.

He collapsed into the only chair in his apartment which sat at the only table. Looking around he realized just how small his home is. "Maybe I should talk to baa-chan about getting a bigger place." just then a new thought occurred to him as his stomach began to growl at him for lack of food. "He-he, oh yea....hm I wonder if the instant ramen in the cupboard will be any good anymore?" Taking the cup and opening it it was just fine, he added his water and popped it into the only electronic in the place, save the lamp on his night stand, the microwave. After a minute he was sitting at his table, chop sticks in hand "ITADAKIMASU!" he exclaimed and dug in.

Going to his closet he was horrified that all he had was orange. For the longest time he had the urge to change his wardrobe, but...being on the move so much dictates wardrobe can wait until the mission is complete. Being so limited he decided to shower and throw on some clean boxers. Coming back out he put on a pair of his orange pants and a black tank top that showed off his new muscular, yet still lean physique quiet well, along with his black sandals and hitai-ate holding down his blond hair in the front.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Strolling through the streets wasn't as different as he hoped it would be. People still stopped and stared at him, the older crowd still pulled in their children and grand-children and told them to stay away from him, occasionally catching the words "demon" and "monster."

**"Tsk, you should let me out more often kit, then we'll show them what a real monster is." **came the voice from the back of Narutos head, that only he could hear.

_'I don't think so, its bad enough everyone thinks I'm a freak already but at least they let me live. I don't need them having a real reason to skin me alive.'_

Getting caught up in the argument with the Kyuubi, Naruto had stopped paying attention to where he was going and walked right into a young beautiful blond woman carrying flowers.

"BAKA! Watch where your going to stupid mother-" A surprised look stuck to her face as she looked up into the bright blue eyes above her with her own teal blue ones. "Naruto? Is that you?"

He couldn't resist the giggle, "Yea its me Ino-chan. How have you been?...Ino?....Ino?" Snapping his fingers in front of her face brought her out of her daze

"Huh? What? Oh..um I've been just fine Naruto. When did you get back into the village?" She asked standing up and dusting herself off before picking up the flowers she dropped.

"Oh I got back in last night...." That was all she heard as she got caught up staring dreamily into his eyes.

_'Mmmm, Naruto sure has grown up...I want those muscly arms wrapped around me and....WHAT AM I THINKING?!'_She shook her head to listen again but Naruto was just staring at her. "What? Did I fall in something?" she twirling around trying to check herself.

"No but you were drifting off their for a minute. Hey I have an idea, why don't we catch up while we go shopping? I need to get rid of all the orange in my closet." That was all she needed to hear, she dropped the flowers with her mother and they took off together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino was rolling around the floor of the clothing store laughing hysterically as Naruto, dressed in a green leotard jumped out of the dressing room and struck his best "nice guy pose." Trying to pull herself together Ino was finally able to sit up, "Stop! Stop! That's enough Naruto, I cant breathe." was all she was able to get out while still gasping for air.

The next outfit shocked Ino into silence. It wasnt shinobi gear, he and Ino had picked out enough of that, this was a make her mouth water and knees weak outfit.

Naruto stepped out of the changing room wearing a short sleeve, collard button down shirt that fit his muscular form nicely. It started out a deep red at the hem and slowly mingled upwards into a dull orange and again into a bright yellow that seemed to flow effortlessly into his hair causing his bright blue eyes sparkle and stand out even more. His pants were a dark denim, not really black but not really blue either with the leaf symbol on the right back pocket. His feet were now encased in a pair of black leather boots. Finally the last piece caught her eye the most, the dark denim jacket, the same as the pants only a fox on the back its nine-tails spreading out from shoulder to shoulder.

"What do you think Ino? Does it suit me?" He asked smiling while the blond girl stared mesmerized at him.

"Wow!" Was the first thing that came from her mouth, she realized how much excitement it contained and quickly changed her direction "Who knew the number-one-hyper-active-ninja could clean up so well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino and Naruto went their seperate ways after Naruto treated her to some ramen and they caught up on the past three years. Naruto told her of someof the new techniques he picked up and some of the near deaths he had because of his sensei and his "research" he air-quoted.

Ino told him of her training with Asuma, Shikamaru and Chouji and how far her mind techniques had come. She told him how she was in a relationship with Shikamaru for the first year but they decided to just stay good friends. She also told him about how Sakura was still hell bent on finding Sasuke and making him hers. At her name Naruto moved his had to his scar without realizing it.

"Can we please not talk about the bitch and the teme." He asked, his head drooping a bit and his smile fading.

Ino was about to apologize when a hand came in through the curtains of the little ramen stand and rested on Narutos shoulder.

Swiveling around on the stool, Naruto was face to face with his first sensei from the academy and a wide smile came across his face. "Hey Iruka-sensei, long time no see."

"Yes it has been a long time Naruto, and I wish we had some time to catch up but Lady Tsunade wants to see you in her office, right now." Said the young man with his hair pulled back in a pony tail, dressed in a blue long sleeved shirt, blue pants, and blue sandals. The most defining mark about this young man was the scar across his nose.

"Ok." Naruto said before slurrping down the last of his miso ramen and turning to Ino. "Maybe I'll see you around again Ino. Be safe on your walk home." Naruto paid for both of their meals, turned and headed off to the Hokage tower.

"See ya around Naruto!" Ino said in a low breathe and was astonished when Naruto waved to her without turning around. 'Did he actually hear me?' she thought to herself. Bowing to old man Ichiraku and Ayame and turned on her heel and headed for home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Iruka walked leisurley on their way to the Hokages office, chatting about how they had been since they last saw each other. Naruto told him the same things he told Ino and wasnt surprised to hear that Iruka was still teaching at the academy . What he was surprised to hear is that he started doing missions trying to find clues for both Sasuke and the mysterious ice popping up all over the hottest parts of the fire country.

"Enter!" came the familiar sound of Tsunades voice when Iruka knocked on her office door. Their in her usual place of the high-backed chair not facing them was Lady Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage.

"Hey baa-chan, you wanted to see me? Naruto asked grinning his foxy grin, his fangs slightly over developed because of the Kyuubi.

"SHOW THE HOKAGE SOME RESPECT BAKA!" Narutos grin disappeared immediately at the sound of the one person who he thought he would never get tired ofs voice. Under here breathe he was sure he heard her click her tongue and mutter the words "Stupid demon."

Narutos hand automatically went to the scar as he stared at her, his bright blue eyes which had always been warm and accepting could have turned a volcano to ice with this stare. "What are you doing here Sakura? Shouldn't you be off worshiping the temes abandoned estate?"

Sakura had backed off slightly beause of the cld sare he gave her, but she quickly gained her composure back at his jab about Sasuke. Before anyone in the room could react, her hand was in her pouch and her finders wrapped around a kunai that would have been in Narutos chest....except that her wrist was caught in the gloved hand of the silver haired Jounin that carried him back through the forest.

"Nice to see you again Kakashi-sensei. But she cant touch me anymore....come to think of it, I dont think you could catch me anymore sensei." His grin returned and spread even wider than before. Even the one eyed jounin had to smile, or what they knew was his smile as his good eye crinkled.

"You always were a confident little guy Naruto. Glad to see that hasn't changed at all." Continuing the one eyed smile they would have to finish their conversation later as the sound of a throat being cleared caught all of their attention.

"HM HM, I believe I called you all hear for a reason." Tsunade said in an even, yet commanding tone of voice.

Everyone snapped their attention back to Tsunade...all except Naruto who refused to stop glaring at Sakura, but did decide that instead of sitting he would take a seat, and did just that. To no ones surprise except Sakura, Naruto sat in one of the chairs in front of Tsunades desk and looked as though he were ready to fall asleep.

"So why the reunion baa-chan. I probably have better things to do than sit here with someone who tried to kill me." He said while again glaring icily at Sakura.

Before Sakura could react this time, Tsunade hand her hand in the air to halt the girl where she stood. "I know that SOME people in this room have done some very stupid and shameful things to you Naruto. But you cant hold onto the past forever." she spoke slow, and deliberately. The last part was aimed towards both Naruto and Sakura.

"Now, onto the reason your all here, Another ice patch has formed. Very close to Konoha this time, I'm sending you three to investigate. If it is a kekei genkei then it is vital that your team take care of it, especially you Naruto. You are the only person in this room to face this ability head to head." After she finished explain she tried to get beat on what they were all thinking. Of course Sakura and Kakshi were nearly impossible, Tsunade had trained Sakura herself and was regretting the day she taught her how to keep her expression blank. Kakashi was a jounin so of course he could control himself. 'Thank Kami for Naruto.' She thought to herself with a smile in her own head, though her outter expression remained calm.

Naruto on the other hand was having a harder time contemplating what he had just heard. 'Theirs no way she could be alive. Kakashi used Raikiri and it struck her directly in the heart!' He thought to himself, he knew they were all watching him now as hia face was contorted into a mix of shock, grief and rage.

After a minute Naruto was finally able to control himself long enough to ask. "When do we leave?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thats chapter two everyone. Possible combat in the next chapter....maybe even some Lemon. Please R&R. if you have suggestions I am open to ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, this is Fanfic. Nothing more.

So I made it through my first couple of bad review, which is fine. Everyone has their own opinions and I respect that. For those wondering why Sakura isn't in jail and is still even Tsunades apprentice. That will be answered hopefully in this chapter. If not this Chapter then DEFINITELY next chapter. Enjoy!

**Kyuubi**

**_Kyuubi emphasise_**

**JUTSU**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Three days later_

Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura met early at the main gate. Kakashi was dressed in his normal navy blue pants bunched at the calf with white ankle wraps and blue sandals on, A blue three-quarter sleeved shirt and fingerless gloves on under his Jounin vest, his Hitai-ate slanted to hid his ever active sharingan eye. Sakura was waring a red tank top shirt, tan skirt slit up the thighs with bike shorts under them, black gloves and knee high black boots. Naruto was dressed in blood red pants also bunched at the calf with black sandals on, on top he wore a short sleeved deep gold shirt with little orange swirls on his shoulders, his hitai-arte worn on his forehead holding down his hair. The young blond and pink haired teen keeping as much distance as possible between them with their sensei in the middle, a lone drop of sweat forming on his brow because of the tension.

"We're gonna spend the entire mission in silence, aren't me?" Came the monotone voice of their cycloptic sensei.

A resounding unison of "YES!" came from both of his students at the same time. Glaring at each other they both yell "NO!" Together again the glared at each other.

"As long as she stays out of my way we'll be fine." Naruto said, his voice like ice water. It made her Sakuras skin crawl.

"Dont talk about me Naruto, If you have something to say then just come out and say it." Sakura barked, her voice higher than she wanted.

"I wanna know, why are you even still a shinobi and not in jail? YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! All because your precious emo didn't wanna come back." He shot back at her knowing exactly how push her buttons.

Sakura gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fists "Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that. Your just mad cause he's ALWAYS been better than you. Ever since the academy you've been the worst and that hasn't changed." She said scowling at him before continuing with a Cheshire grin, "As for why I'm not in jail, Tsunade wanted to have me convicted. She was even pushing for death. However the council thought that since it was concerning the last Uchiha they voted against her. I mean why would they want to punish someone was trying to rid the village of a demon."

Naruto stopped frozen in his tracks and could feel the Kyuubi shaking the cage of a seal inside of him. **"Come on kit, let me out and we can show her how much of a demon we really are. Please kit, at least lemme have a go at her for that scar she left on you...that you refused to let _me_ _heal_." **

'NO!' Naruto thought furiosly in his head to silence the fox. "If you think I am still the worst, why dont you prove it? I mean I want the one crying about not being able to do anything to keep the Uchiha in the village or going after him to force him back. So I know that I've been better than you for a long time Sakura."

Sakura coudlntlisten anymore, she refused to be last behind the demon. She started to charge at Naruto, focusing chakra into her fist but before she could reach him he was next to her with his chain scythe in hands. In a blur of red and gold shinobi gear Naruto was next to her, one blade was being held at her throat and the other at her Achilles tendons.

"I told you, you cant touch me anymore. All those times I let you punch me, it was because I was too blind to see you for what you are. An emo loving bitch."

"Alright you two, that's enough now. Naruto please put the scythes away. Sakura I know you've been warned by Tsunade-sama about your mouth and attitude, I don't think she would appreciate hearing that you again were ready to attack Naruto. We may be a team but I think I'll ask Tsunade-sama to disband our team after this mission." The silver haired jounin had his own sharingan eye uncovered from his hitai-ate, it was the only way he was able to see Naruto move. 'I cant believe he's improved that much in only three years.'

Sakura stood frozen, the chakra no longer in her fist but it was still in the air. Naruto stood up and placed his chain scythe back into the case strapped to his back and walked forward again.

The rest of the days trip was in cold, uncomfortable silence. As the day began to turn into night, the group hunkered down to make camp, the original Naruto sat in a tree sharpening his scythes while a clone cut fire wood. Sakura was setting up her own and Kakashis tents, refusing to touch anything that belonged to Naruto who was perfectly fine sleeping in the tree.

Sakura was the first one of the three to fall asleep that night, tossing and turning and talking in her sleep "No....don't...don't leave.....Sasuke-kun." The dream has haunted her for three years, ever since the night he left her sleeping on a bench near the park. The whole dream consisted of Sasuke walking out the main gate, Sakura hot on his heels chasing him but he was always just out of reach.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dawn broke the next morning, Naruto was the first one awake followed by Kakashi, Sakura was last as she had woken twice from her slumber because of her dream.

Sakura and Kakashi packed up their tents and sleeping bags in their respective traveling scrolls and after making sure the fire was completely out the three continued on towards the hot springs near the edge of the fire country.

"So far all the ice is happening at the hot springs?" Naruto asked while looking at Kakashi.

"That's right, for some reason, whoever or whatever is doing this seems to keep picking the warmest places." came the same mono tonal voice that they were all used to.

The rest of the trip was relatively uneventful, the worst that happened was Sakura kept trying to goad Naruto into another fight. He just ignored her for the most part, it was a bit tougher each time she brought up his fight with Sasuke at the Valley of the really had to concentrate to keep the fox in his head in check.

"Ya know Sakura," came Narutos voice, low and calm but unmistakably full of malice. "Those comments would probably hurt, if I wasn't so sure that the next time Sasuke and I met, I would kill him." He dropped his voice low enough so that only she could hear him as she glared into his eyes. This statement wouldn't have worried her nearly as much if his eyes had flashed demon red like usual. Instead the blazed a deep rich gold for an instant before going back to blue. This shook Sakura to her very core.

**'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT KIT?! That wasnt my power that changed your eyes.' **came kyuubis voice inside Narutos head.

'What are you talking about? What do you mean it wasn't your power? It sure felt like yours.' Naruto thought back.

**'Well it wasn't. Their is definitely something weird going on with you kit. Maybe I should have just killed you instead of trying to coexist.'**The kyuubis laugh rang in Narutos head.

'Ah shut up you stupid fox.' and that was the end of that conversation.

Sakura was lost in her own thoughts as she tried to make sense of what she had just seen. 'That couldn't have been the fox chakra. If it was, his eyes would have turned red instead of gold. THINK Sakura THINK. Its not a doujutsu, there are only three of them and we know what the Byakkugan and Sharingan look like. The last one is supposed to be a myth so it cant be that.'

"Something wrong Sakura?" came Kakashis voice, concern very visible in hs one shown eye.

"I'm not quiet sure sensei. Naruto did something to his eyes." She quickly jumped into an explanation, of course she spun it to seem as though Naruto was antagonizing her instead of the other way around. "I just don't get it sensei, have you ever heard of a doujutsu like that?" she asked hopefully, knowing that her sensei was the copy ninja, the man said to copy a thousand jutsu. Surely he would have at least HEARD of eyes that turn gold.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She was hiding in a tree half a mile back and heard the confrontation between the young man and woman. 'I have to tell Haku-sama that there are shinobi on their way to the hot springs.' A slender figure dressed in powder blue robes and purple pants with black sandals was running through the forest back to her mistress her face hidden under a hunter nin mask with a red line that started at the top of the mask and swirled under the left slit that would be an eye hole.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The group was finally a mile and a half from the village surrounding the hot springs. It was barely past noon but the sun was scorching hot, however it was nearly impossible to tell. The large block of ice where the springs were supposed to be were cooling the air and sending cold breezes out across the area.

"Hold it right their!" came a high pitched voice from above the group.

Dropping in front of the three Sakura nearly fell over laughing at the sound of his voice and the appearance that went with it. It was a very large man, roughly six foot five inches tall with bright blue hair, and pale peach skin. He wore navy blue baggy shinobi pants bunched above the calf's and matching sandals, on top he wore a black mesh t-shirt with a large sword on his back.

"Leave your money and all your valuables, or you wont make it to the village alive." His high soprano voice might have been soothing if he wasn't threatening to kill them all.

"And just who are you, and why should be do anything you say?" Sakura voiced. Naruto noted that compared to this man in front of them Sakura sounded much more like a man than usual.

At the challenging ton of Sakura voice ten other shinobi emerged from the trees and surrounded the three. "My name is Zango Takagori and this, is my gang. As for your second question, because little lady, their are more of us than their are you. Now leave your money and valuables and you can pass."

Exassperated, the group exchanged looks. First Sakura and Kakashi who together turned and looked at Naruto, who instantly knew they were leaving this to him. "Ugh, fine. I'll take care of the garbage." He said with a slight smirk.

He crossed his fingers in the familiar T symbol and shouted **"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"**A few pops and a few puffs of smoke later, twenty perfect clones of Naruto were surrounding the outter circle of the bandits that had enclosed on the original and his teammates. "Now what were you saying about their being more of who?" Asked Naruto, with his Cheshire grin widening.

"Let us pass and I promise not to kill them." Naruto warned. He was too nice for his own good, instead of killing them right away like he should have, he gave them a way out. Which of course they didn't take.

"You cant scare us that easily fool, they may out number us now but they are only replicas. No where near strong enough to beat us all." Takagori goaded Naruto again.

Everything happened so fast. The nameless gang member closest to the real Naruto lunged at him, only to have his arm broken in two different places. That was the signal to start, the sounds of bones breaking and shrieks of pain could be heard from miles around. The speed Naruto moved at was incredible, the red and gold blur had all of the bandits off balance striking with quick blows. Knees snapping and necks breaking were the loudest next to the screams of pain and the bodies hitting the floor.

Their wasnt a single bandit left standing after Naruto was finished with them. The ten bodies of Takagoris gang lay scattered in front of him. "I-I cant believe you killed all of them." Shock was evident in his voice and spread across his face. Takagori was nervous enough already for his life, but the glare that Naruto gave him chilled him to the bone and nearly made him pass out.

"Are you going to let us pass now? Or do I have to snap your neck as well?" Naruto scowled at the now lone man standing in the middle of the path to the village.

The large man dropped to his knees after moving off of the road and let the three shinobi pass him. With a large puff of smoke all the clones disappeared. All the memoried and experience jumped back to naruto as a grin crossed his lips. "Well that was certainly fun wasnt it?" he said cheerily.

"That was incredible and disturbing Naruto, I've never seen you move so fast, I think the fourth would have even had trouble keeping up with you." Kakashis oice was full of pride and it felt god to Naruto to hear his sensei praise him.

"TCH! Sasuke coulda done it faster. I don't know why your so impressed Kakashi, you know that however strong Naruto is, Sasuke-kun is much stronger." Sakura voice had taken the air out of Narutos balloon and left him disgruntled again and shooting her death stares. Kakashi could feel the tension and could help but sweat drop 'I hope this mission doesn't last very long, I really need to have a word with Tsunade-sama.' he thought to himself.

The last hour of the trip was silent, and Kakashi was thankful for that, he used the time to continue reading from the familiar orange book as the gate finally came into view. "Here we are, Sakigarou village. Lets split up and gather as much info as we can. Naruto, you take the north, Sakura, you take the east and I will take the west and south." "HAI!" Came the voices of the teens in unison before they took off in their respective directions.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that's chapter three, I hope y'all enjoy. I also hope some of y'all are satisfied with the explanation, more will be uncovered next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters, this is a fanfic and nothing more.

**Kyuubi**

**_Kyuubi emphasise_**

**JUTSU**

**AN: **I know I didn't answer the question of why did Tsunade still train Sakura, but if yous read up here I said their was a chance I wouldn't get to it last chapter so it will definitely be gotten to this chapter. PLEASE be patient.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

None of the three shinobi seemed to be having much luck. Through out a whole day of searching, no one they talked to seemed to know how the ice formed over the hot springs. They ran the gauntlet of explanations from a phenomenon to divine miracle, even the village council was at a loss for reasons.

"Its the oddest thing, a fog rolled in one day and we didn't think anything of it cause its gets foggy quiet a bit here but it didn't leave for a few weeks. When it finally did roll out, the entire hot spring was frozen over." The eldest woman on the council explained to Kakashi, her grizzled gray hair sticking out in odd places. "No matter what we do the ice wont melt either."

"Don't worry yourself too much council-woman, I am very confident that myself and my team will be able to handle the situation." said Kakashi as his right eye crinkled in the only tell tale sign he had that he was smiling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hidden deep in a carved out ice cave in the hot spring the slim young woman was down on one knee reporting to her mistress. "There are three leaf shinobi in the village Haku-sama, what would you like to do about them?"

A slim yet still well toned woman rose quickly from her seat, standing roughly five feet seven inches tall she was wearing a light green jacket buttoned up except for the top three buttons with a black mesh body suit under it, she wore loose fitting shorts that were down to the knee that were also black, with tan heeled sandals on her feet.

"Describe them Hashanami, quickly. I want to know who I am dealing with." Her voice was soft and melodic alto, serene like a lullaby.

"HAI. The leader of the group is male standing five feet ten inches tall, silver hair, he wore a jounin vest over a blue three quarter sleeve shirt with matching shinobi pants and sandals, his leaf headband is covering his left eye. The woman is five feet eight inches tall, wearing a red tank top and tan skirt slit up the sides with bike shorts underneath, black gloves and black knee high boots. She has pink hair and what seems to be an abnormally large forehead, her leaf headband sits atop her head." These descriptions struck Haku like lightning, they were so familiar.

"The last of the group was a male..." "He has golden blond hair and striking blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks and dressed in a lot of orange." Haku interrupted her subordinate.

"That's almost correct Haku-sama, except he was wearing blood red shinobi pants, black sandals and a deep gold form fitting short sleeve shirt. Do you know these shinobi, Haku-sama?" said Hashanami with a surprised tone to her voice.

_(Haku Flashback)_

_Wandering through the forest picking herbs, she came across a spiky, blond haired boy passed out in a forest clearing. He was easily recognizable as one of the four shinobi that protected the bridge builder Tazuna and stopped her master Zabuza from killing him. It would have been so easy to rectify this mistake and tear his throat out, but something....something in the peaceful face of his while he slept, kept her from doing so. Instead she decided to wake him up and send him on his way._

_"Hey, wake up. You'll catch your death of cold if you sleep her." She said nudging him gently until his eye lids fluttered and finally opened. She was taken aback and shockd to say the least at how bright and clear blue his eyes were. _

_"He-hey sis, what are you doing out here?" Naruto asked while wiping the sleep out of his eyes. _

_"I'm collecting herbs to make medicine for a someone very precious to me." She said smiling with hint of sadness behind it. Even though it was their for just a moment, she couldn't hide it from Naruto. It was a smile he knew all to well because he used it everyday._

_"Whats the matter? You don't seem to happy with this "very precious" person at the moment." He stated observantly. "Precious people dont make the people they care about sad." He stated crossing his arms over his chest._

_" He took me in, raised me as his own daughter. Sure it wasn't always great treatment, but I was never alone. Do you have someone that is precious to you?" she asked tentatively. "Do you understand the need to protect them no matter how poorly they treat you? But because they accepted you?" she continued, her face growing fiercer with each word she spoke. _

_"Of course I do." His round face glowing with pride then falling a bit. "I don't know what happened to me as a baby, but for some reason the villagers avoid me at all cost. I was all alone for the first twelve years of my life, but even so, with them apparently knowing what I am even though I don't, I still made some good friends and I would lay down my life to protect them, and their family's. My dream is to become the best ninja ever and become Hokage, then everyone will respect me" He stated, grinning with pride again._

_(end flashback)_

Hakus face seemed to glow slightly as her eyes gleamed with awe, inspiration and even a little bit of lust at the memories of the young boy who taught her that protecting the people that were precious to her was an unconditional feat. She also remembered the first time she thought he was genuinely concerned for her.

_(Flashback)_

_THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE (still unnamed at the time)_

_Her tracker ninja masked cracked and fell from her face because of the force he put behind his hay-maker punch as the demonic chakra flowed from him as his precious friend lay dying, senbon needles sticking out of his body. Just as Naruto was about to strike the final blow Haku cringes and closes her eyes tight waiting for the impact that never came. _

_Slowly Haku opened her eyes. Their in front of her, his fist inches away from her face. He stopped, the demonic aura no longer surrounding him and his eyes had gone back to the bright shimmering blue instead of the blood lusting red._

_"Why? Why would you not kill me? I have killed someone precious to you. Yet you do not take your vengeance?" She asked stunned. It was unfathomable to think that this child, who swore he would lay down his own life for the lives of the people and the families of the people who were precious to him, had stopped cold in his tracks from taking out his revenge._

_"Why don't I kill you? Sasukes stronger than you think he is, he may be out cold right now but he isn't dead." He finally looked into the face of his opponent, if confusion was on Hakus face then complete and utter bewilderment was on Narutos. "You..your the girl from the woods! What are you doing here? Don't tell me THIS is your precious person?!" he questioned. He was unable to process how this mercenary monster could be precious to this beautiful young woman in front of him. _

_"Yes it is." She said hanging her head. "Please, please finish me." She begged of Naruto. _

_"I can't, I know Sasuke is going to pull through, but I wont kill you just because you ask me too. I'm sorry but I cant. Why don't you leave him instead if your that unhappy? Come back to Konoha, I am sure you would be welcome." Before she could open her mouth to answer she felt a huge chakra spike over shadowing Zabuzas. _

_Quickly an idea struck her. "Then we part hear Naruto, hopefully we meet again one day." Sunshuning away Haku hid standing under the bridge upside down, tears streaming into her hairline. "Forgive me Zabuza." She whispered while forming hand signs. **'ICE CLONE JUTSU!' **a perfect copy of Haku appeared and jumped onto the bridge and in front of Zabuza just before Kakashis raikiri struck it through the heart. _

_Haku knew she saturated the clone with more than enough chakra that it wouldn't shatter on contact and wouldn't melt for 48 hours. With this new freedom, she ran never knowing that Zabuza died on the bridge that day until she returned a week later to see her and Zabuzas graves._

_(End Flashback)_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in Konoha, Ino was continuing her medical ninja training under the supervision of Tsunade herself. At the moment Ino was trying to revive a fish much larger than herself. Making some hand signs he put her hands together one on top of the other and let them hover above the fish. A green glow engulfed her hands and began to seep into the fish. After a few moments and much concentration, the eye of the fish began to gleam again and it started to flop around off of the table and back into its tank.

"WHEW!" exclaimed Ino as she wiped the sweat off of her brow and heard applause behind her.

"Very good Ino-chan, very good. You've already gotten on par with Sakura." At the thought of the pink haired girl her brow furrowed in anger.

"Hokage-sama, may I ask...Is it true that Sakura attacked Naruto-kun with a kunai when he didn't return with Sasuke-teme?" her nerves were started to get the better of her, hoping the big busted blond wouldn't be too angry with the question.

"Sigh..." Tsunade pulled up a chair and sat with her head in her hands for a few moments before saying, "Yes, its true. She lost control of herself and punctured one of Narutos lungs." The grief was apparent in her voice. "If I had gotten my way, she would still be locked up....damn precious kekei genkei lovers." She grumbled under her breathe the last part.

"Why would the council let Sakura off after attacking a fellow leaf ninja?" She asked thought she was sure she knew the answer already. "They cant really value Sasuke so much that they would damn another fellow leaf shinobi just because of something he had no say in, in the first place."

Tsunade simply nodded glumly. "You bet your blond hair they did. Sarutobi-sensei gave them too much power when he came back after the fourths death. Sure he was Hokage, but he was also old and knew he needed help to run the village." Tsunade took a deep breathe and exhaled slowly. "When I heard what she did to Naruto, I was livid....beyond livid I was downright pissed off. I wanted blood...however the _council _so kindly reminded me that the village was still struggling after the sand sound invasion. So instead she was imprisoned for two years. She swore it was for the good of the village that she tried to kill Naruto, to rid us of the Kyuubi."

"That was the first six months, after that she swore she was sorry, that she was simply over ridden with grief at the state Naruto came back in and that shew finally realized how wrong she was and that she would bring Sasuke back herself. Of COURSE the council bought into it, but I wasn't fooled. For the next year and a half after that she put on her best act being the perfect prisoner. After two years she was released. Again I wasn't happy but I had had time to think of how to deal with her myself."

"That's why you took her on as an apprentice isn't it? So you could keep a close eye on her right?" Ino interrupted her sensei looking hopeful again.

"And they say blonds are stupid." Tsunade exclaimed with a slight chuckle. "But its true, I have been purposely keeping her development stunted. You've been learning from me for what? six months yourself right? A fish the size of the one you just revived took Sakura a year. Just because I taught Sakura somethings, doesn't mean I taught her EVERYTHING!" Tsunade said still smirking. "Your already far far ahead of her."

Ino couldn't help but smile at this, just the knowledge that she was better than that forehead bitch would keep her smiling for quiet some time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**'This ice seems a little familiar doesnt it kit? It reminds me of the first time you ever tapped into my power, that was an exciting time in the land of waves wasn't it.' **Kyuubi was smirking inside Narutos head as he went from building to building trying to get information.

'Yea I know it does, but that's impossible. She died that day on the bridge, it shouldn't be possible that her kekei genkei is alive and well here at a hot spring.' Naruto shot back at the grinning fox. 'Do you know something already that I missed? If you do, spill it, if not go away.' With that the Kyuubi faded back into the cage again. "Stupid fox" Naruto muttered under his breathe.

Naruto walked another couple of blocks, trying to decide where to look next when he suddenly stopped and slapped himself in the head. "DUH! Why didn't I think of this sooner?" He crossed his fingers in the familiar T sign and shouted **"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" **Fifteen clones popped into existence. "OK I'm tired of walking this place. Spread out and search the whole north side of this village starting from the center, I'll be asleep at our hotel. If you see Kakashi-sensei, let him know where I am, ignore Sakura all together if you can." A resounding chorus of "HAI!" sang out and they all scattered while Naruto made his way to the hotel.

Naruto finally made it back to the hotel, he was dead tired. Taking on a whole gang of bandits then chasing down leads to making Shadow clones takes a lot out of a person. Laying down, Naruto had just closed his eyes and was drifting off to sleep, when a kunai came in through the window and stuck to the wall next to the bed. Naruto took the note off the knife and read it.

_You shouldnt be in this town._

_You and your team should leave while you can._

_Head my warning and no one will be hurt._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OK that's chapter 4, Haku finally made an appearance, but the flashbacks went on a little longer than I expected. Be prepared though for all the lemony goodness next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any of the characters. This is a FanFic and nothing more.

Lemons this chapter, hopefully some combat as well.

**Kyuubi**

**_Kyuubi emphasise_**

**JUTSU**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Later that day)**

"MMMM....ooooo....ooooh god....OOOH GOD! OOH NARUTO, right their, right their!" Haku panted as narutos tongue darted in and out of her gaping cunt. Her creamy white thighs putting pressure on the blond boys ears as they squeeze tighter from the torrents of pleasure that are passing through her body.

Naruto stopped licking just long enough to slide two fingers inside of her. "WOW Haku, even as wet and open as your pussy is its still so tight." Naruto said with mock shock. He started to pump his fingers into her slowly at first as her breathing started to labor.

"Oh my god, oh my god, don't stop. Please don't stop." Haku begged, "Please....faster..." She panted, in a haughty, barely audible voice. Naruto was only too happy to oblige her as his fingers were turned into a blur going in and out of her, each time he pulled his fingers out he would spread them, opening the brunette up more.

Naruto knew she was close to cumming and also knew how to put her over the edge. As he was fingering her fast he started licking her firm little clit slowly. Hakushuddered at the mix of slow and fast stimulation, her juices started running faster and her breathing became more ragged. 'This ought ta do it.' Naruto thought with a grin. At that moment naruto bit gently down on the little nub as a scream exploded from Haku and a flood of her cum washed over his hand.

"OOOH GOD....OOOOH NARUTOOOO!!" Haku screamed until her throat was raw and sore, her body wracked with pleasure from the feelings of the orgasm that just tore through her body like lightning.

Naruto moved up her body, planting kisses on it along the way until he was level with her. Lowering his face to hers they passionately pressed their lips together and she could taste her own sweet yet salty juices on his tongue.

When they finally broke apart and hakus breathing returned to normal she was able to choke out. "That, was absolutely wonderful Naruto. Please allow me to return the favor." she pleaded but he simply shook his head. At that moment Haku understood why, she could feel Narutos throbbing cock rubbing against her thighs.

"Yess, please fuck me Naruto." Her voice was sultry as these words came out in a whisper. Closing her eyes she waited to feel the nirvana that was Narutos dick sliding in and out of her.

As the bright haired blond looked down at her, his blue eyes shimmering. When he opened his mouth to respond no words came out. Instead came the sound of an explosion. At this disturbing sound Hakus eyes snapped open.

**(End dream)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI WAS THAT?!" Haku yelled just as her subordinate came rushing into her room.

"Haku-same, the pink haired girl just punched the ice!" she exclaimed, much to the shocked look on her mistresses face.

"You mean she used an exploding tag. Don't you?" She asked incredulously, 'That explosion couldn't come from a punch.' She thought to herself.

Hashamani simply shook her head. "No mistress, I mean she PUNCHED the ice!"

After pulling themselves together and Haku grabbed her pouch of senbon, she and Hashamani headed outside and stood atop the mountain of ice. Looking down they could clearly see the pinkette and silver haired jounin examining a chunk of the ice that she had knocked off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Two hours earlier)**

Naruto leaped from the hotel window and sprinting to the southwestern section of the village looking for his sensei. "Where the hell could he be in a village this size." He wondered out loud.

Finally after an hour of searching he spotted the familar figure exiting a dango shop.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled running up to him. "I got something you might wanna see."

Raising a suspicious eyebrow, the cycloptic jounin took the scrap of paper that was presented to him and quickly went over it. "And you say this came in through your window? Did you see anything at all?" Naruto shook his head slowly. "Well now we know its some kind of jutsu and not a miracle, thats for sure."

"Cant one of your hounds get a scent off of it?" Naruto asked hopefully. Kakashi gave him his patented one eyed grin of approval.

"Gettin a little ahead of me aint ya?" Kakashi said sarcasticaly. After going through the proper hand signs he slammed his hand to the ground and yelled **"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" **in a small puff of smoke a pug appeared with a Konoha hitae-ate on his head.

"Yo, Kakashi! Long time no see" Pakkunsaid happily. "Whats the situation?"

Kakashi held the not out for Pakkunto sniff. "Can you get anything off of it?" he asked flatly.

Pakkun cringed. "OH yea, this town is saturated in that scent. Whoever that is is still here too."

Naruto, Kakashi and Pakkun take off following Pakkun who was easily able to pick up the familiar scent that matched the note. As they followed Pakkun through the town it didn't take long until they ran into Sakura who was just coming out of a laundry mat.

"Pakkun? Whats going on sensei?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face which made Naruto snort and try to hide his laughter. "Whats so funny? DEMON!" Sakura hissed at him through her teeth.

"Nothing.....its just funny that your HUGE forehead gets like eighty wrinkles in it when your confused. I'm surprised they aren't their permanently." He smirked at her.

"Alright, alright. Thats enough of that you two, we have work to do." Kakashis monotone voice came with a slight edge of impatience to it this time.

After explaining the situation to Sakura the group followed Pakkun again as he led them directly to the hot spring, specifically the gigantic mountain of ice in the very center.

Pakkun sniffed around the base of the ice mountain for a few minutes. "The scent is all over this place, stronger than anywhere else in the town..." sniffing again, "Theirs also someone else here with the first scent, but I don't recognize this new one."

"Kakashi, do you mind if I take Pakkun and scout around the rest of this place?" Naruto asked. "Of course not, send him back if you find anything." Kakashi said before he and Pakkun took off.

"OK Sakura, why dont you knock and see how sturdy this is." He said with a slight chuckle. Sakura immediately understood and took a few steps back. Charging some chakra to her fist she ran at the mountain, jumped up and punched the ice as hard as she could. To her immense surprise the ice stood with firm. The only difference was that now their was a fist shaped dent in it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Present)**

Naruto and Pakkun were on the other side of the ice mountain, his scythes unsheathed and embedded in the ice so he could climb it like a mountain climber with Pakkun on his back.** 'This feels _exactly _like the chakra in the ice we fought in the wave country. That cant be possible though, can it kit?' **Kyuubis voice had an edge of concern to it, having access to all of Narutos emotions and memories he was sure this would be a hard day for the kid to handle.

'I dont know fox, IF it is Haku....I dont know what we're gonna do. It cant be her though, Kakashi killed her when she took Raikiri for Zabuza.' he thought back. 'You've been some crazy things in your time fox, is their any way possible that she was able to survive?'

**'Anything is possible kit, if she was strong enough. But I dont know about a raikiri through the heart.' **was the last solemn thought the kyuubi had before fading into the background.

'Thanks a lot you stupid fox.' Naruto thought angrily as he stuck his scythe into the ice again. "Whats bothering you Naruto?" Pakkun asked on his shoulder, genuine concern froth his voice.

Naruto simply shrugged and kept climbing until a cave came into view. 'What in the name of Ichiraku ramen is this place?' Naruto thought to himself. Inside looked to be a three room apartment, just inside the entrance to the cave was a large room, it was open and furnished but everything was made of ice. Clear ice, it was if someone carved chairs and tables and couches out of crystals. Naruto and Pakkun stared around the living quarters, they were amazed at the details and although the furniture was clear ice, the walls were frosted and dark.

"These have to be the bedrooms." He said to little dog sniffing around the door.

"You got that right. This one on the left belongs to the scent on the paper." Pakkun jerked his head to the side as an indicator, doing the same thing on the right. "This is the one I don't recognize. Better start their huh kid."

Checking the door, Naruto found it was unlocked. He knew that they had to still be close by if they where going to leave this place unsecured. Stepping over the thresh hold Naruto noticed it was decorated the same as the living room, a clear ice bed and a matching desk and chair, and a large frost covered ice cabinet off in the corner. Upon inspection the young man found that the cabinet held a multitude of woodsy colored clothes, ranging from black and tan all the way to dark greens.

"This is weird Pakkun. It looks like whoever these people are were waiting for someone to find them. It may just be the essentials...but they seem prepared to stay here for a while." Naruto commented as he rummaged through the cabinet pulling out a silver box. "I mean, it really feels like they were expecting to be caught one....." Narutos voice trailed off and his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"What is it Naruto, did you find something?" Pakkun asked hoping onto Narutos shoulder and staring at the contents of the box. "So its a broken mask. Does that mean something to you?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hashamani looked over at her mistress and whispered. "Should I kill them now mistress?" she asked with much hope. "Don't be ridiculous." Haku responded.

"You wouldnt stand a chance against the coy ninja Kakashi Hatake....the girl, maybe." Her voice was low and smooth, barely louder than a whisper. "Go, have some fun." She smirked slightly as her partners eyes lit up with glee.

Hashamani shunshined away from her mistresses side and appeared at the base of the ice mountain around fifty yards from the two leaf shinobi smiling like a child on Christmas morning.

"Good Afternoon leaf shinobi. I see you have discovered my hideout." She said, her smile never faltering. "Its too bad you wont be able to get reinforcements....or make it back to your village at all for that matter." Pointing at Sakura, Hashamani nearly shrieked, "I want YOU first pinky. You cracked the mountain."

Before Sakura could think of a come back the smaller of the two kunoichi was dashing left and right as she threw five senbon at her. Easily dodging the needles sakura responded by throwing two kunai at the brunette who shunshined out of the way and right in front of Sakura while throwing a right cross. Ducking the punch the brunette flew over Sakura who charged at her aiming a kick at her ribs which connected turning Hashamani into a block of ice.

Sakura was holding her shin in pain from the impact on the cold hard ice. "Damn replacement jutsu." she hissed through gritted teeth when she heard the small girl laughing like a child.

"Your fun pinky, I haven't been this entertained in a while." Came Hashamanis voice from nowhere. **"WIND STYLE: ARCTIC GUST!" **the child like voice exclaimed.

Even being on ice the change in temperature was noticeable. The wind started to kick up faster and faster picking up some of the frost and fragments of ice. The swirling blast of air finally shot straight at Sakura, who was only able to defend herself by just barely getting her arms crossed in front of her face before being thrown back into the mountain, cuts forming on her arms, shoulders and legs. Again the high pitched child laugh could be heard echoing throughout the springs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Back in the cave)**

The temperature dropped and a maniacle laugh filled the air around them cause Naruto and Pakkun o straighten up and the hair on the backs of their necks stand on end. Both the tall blond and little dog ran to the cave opening and shivered as the wind kicked up again.

"That cant be good." Naruto exclaimed to the little dog as the chakra from the wind washed over them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hopping from the entrance Naruto and Pakkun slide down the mountain and swiftly landed next to Kakashi to get an idea of whats going on. After being filled in Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the fact that Sakurawas getting her ass handed to her. "Maybe if she spent as much time training as she does pining over her long lost Sasuke-teme, she might not be getting her ass kicked right now." Naruto said to no one in particular but loud enough to Sakura to hear.

"Hahaha, that was funny Blondie." Hashamani said as she appeared again far out of reach of the group. "Your right though, is she even a real ninja?" She said showing a large Cheshire grin. When no one answered her the grin failed and turned to a look of boredom, "So....Are we gonna have some more fun pinky? Or are you too tired to continue? Cause I could kill you now if you like."

All the while this was going on neither Sakura or Hashamani noticed that Pakkun was up on Kakashis shoulder reporting in on what they found in the cave. The shock on Kakashis face at the mention of the broken mask was evident even with most of his face hidden. "Are you positive that's what was on the mask?" the jounin asked his summon.

"Positive, a red line came from the right side of the mask, bent down then hooked into a slight swirl, under that was another red line that came out to around the chin and stopped." Said the dog as he also explained about Naruto having the same reaction. Having been thanked with a dog treat, Pakkun popped out of existence in a puff of smoke. 'If Haku is still alive....Then where is she?' Kakashi thought to himself.

While Kakashi was pondering this the fight between the two kunoichi started again. Hashamani nimblyducking and dodging the flurry of kicks and punchs Sakura was throwing at her. To the untrained eye it would have looked like the women were rehearsing a dance, it was fluid and elegant, the way kunoichi are supposed to be.

At the top of the ice mountain Haku was watching and being quiet impressed with her own companion for fairing so well. "Well this is more fun then I thought, but I think its time to end this." She said to herself as she bent at the knees and sprung high into the air to glide down the mountain to the battlefield below.

As the brunette and pinkette kept up their game of cat and mouse, no one noticed when Haku landed until she announced her self. "Long time no see Naruto-kun. I see you've grown up though." She said eyeing the blond shinobi over from head to toe while the fantasies of earlier flooded back to her head.

Naruto and Kakashi could simply stare at the young woman in front of them. It had indeed been about three years since they had last met in the wave country. Drinking in the curvaceous figure Naruto was able to pull himself from his stupor long enough to barely audible her name "Haku?!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's chapter 5. I am kinda disappointed in this chapter. I Had hard time finding ways to progress the story. ALL criticism is welcome for this chapter cause I know I deserve a lot of whatever kind of reviews I get. I hope you'll all enjoy chapter 6. I will be waiting for reviews before I get to work on it so I can use some ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the character. This is a fanfic and nothing more.

**Kyuubi**

**_Kyuubi emphasise_**

**JUTSU**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Narutos entire body began to shake as he held his arms tightly at his sides, his hands balled into fists. His breathing was labored and heavy, like a caged beast ready to attack a growling sound escaped his throat each time he exhaled.

"You cant be Haku. She died sacrificing herself to Kakashis raikiri in the land of waves!" He yelled angrily, convinced that the person in front of him had to be a fake.

"I can assure you, Naruto Uzumaki. That I am the real Haku." She said taking a small step forward with her hands raised, palms forward.

"AWWWW c'mon mistress, I was just about to have some real fun with pinky over here." Hashamani whined as she motioned to sakura over her shoulder with her thumb. "Ah well I guess its just as well, that huge forehead of hers has to be slowing her down. She prolly wouldn't have been much more fun. Can I play with blondie now?" She asked, her voice suddenly hopeful.

"Lies..." Naruto muttered almost inaudibly, "Lies!" He said louder, the rage carving deep ridged lines across his forehead under his hitai-ate and deepening the whisker marks on his cheeks. "LIES!" Naruto shouted finally fully finding his voice, his eyes as red as the blood pumping through his veins. "ITS ALL LIES! HAKU DIED IN THE LAND OF WAVES, A RAIKIRI THROUGH THE HEART, THEIR IS NO WAY SHE COULD HAVE SURVIVED!!"

Before Haku could rebuke his statement he was on his way at her, scythes drawn with the intent to kill almost tangible in the air. Ten feet from the girl Naruto turned sideways and skidded across the ice, his scythes dragging behind him in the wind blades out. With all the ease of the gymnast Haku bent backward at the knees until her head struck the ice, Narutos blades passing harmlessly over her except to catch one of the only two buttons holding her coat closed and her fishnet top covered. It was a blur of red and gold to those watching, the other two kunoichi being on edge, Kakashi on the other hand merely looked bored.

Quickly spinning around Naruto brought his scythe back around quickly as Haku whipped a kunai from her right sleeve blocking the blade from lopping off her head, at the same time another kunai appeared from her left as she again stopped his other scythe from cutting her off at the knees.

"While I am impressed at how much you have improved, especially our prowess with these weapons. Naruto...please, look me in the eye and see the truth" Haku pleaded, her bright hazel eyes locked on the blond boys now deep blue iris's. His whiskers receded back to thin lines and his fangs were only slightly elongated but still back to normal.

'It has to be a trick.' He thought even though he couldn't sense any killing intent from her but still not loosening his grip on his weapons. The only thing that resonated with him from this distance was the familiar scent of Lavender and lilacs.

Haku looked deep into Narutos eyes and asked, "Do you have...someone, precious to you?"

The words cut through Naruto like a hot knife through butter as they brought back the memory from that morning in the woods where he and Haku had first met. Closing her eyes, Haku slowly pressed her puckered lips to his but before it could progress any further Narutos eyes shot open wide in surprise, at the same time dropping his scythes and stumbling backwards before falling onto his ass.

A resounding "EWWWWWWW, HOW CAN YOU KISS HIM!!" came from the other two kunoichi together watching as a single sweat drop appeared on Kakashis forehead. Although the younger of the two girls had expressed her self in playful disgust, Sakura was actually disgusted and mortified that anyone would want to kiss NARUTO, the demon child of Konoha. Watching the spectacle Sakura simply crossed her arms and looked away indignantly.

Naruto saw this reaction from Sakura and couldn't resist razing her a bit. "Whats the matter Sakura? Mad, cause no one wants to kiss you? Maybe if you weren't such a bitter old maid someone would actually try to get with you."

"Why do I have to keep repeating myself? Please, PLEASE stop harrassing each other." spat the cycloptic jounin before Sakura could do anything rash and that she might regret later. Again the pink haired kunoichi bit her tongue but kept her death glare squarely on the blond boy some ten feet in front of her.

"Alright, alright Kakashi-sensei. Don't blow a gasket" Smiled the blond with his hands up in submission. After quelling Kakashis anger Naruto turned to Haku. "Now you have to explain why you have been making ice mountains all across the fire country and HOW you survived Kakashi-senseis Raikiri in the land of waves." He said finally exasperated at the thought of all the information he was about to receive.

**XXXXXXXXXXXBack in KonohaXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sitting in her high backed leather chair staring out the window Tsunade couldn't help but worry about the blond and pinkette she let go ff on a mission together. Even under the watchful eye of her best jounin she just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. 'If she succeeds and kills him, the village might celebrate the death of the kyuubi....but then I would have to kill Sakura and I don't think they would like their Hokage doing that to a fellow leaf shinobi.' At the thought of her retribution against Sakura the blond woman couldn't help but smile.

A knock on the door brought her back to reality. "Enter!" was all she said as the door slowly opened to reveal her long time friend and personal assistant Shizune. She was a plain woman with short black hair wearing a black kimono and mesh shirt underneath it, followed closely by her pet pig TonTon.

"Lady Tsunade, may I please have a moment of your time?" the brunette asked, a pained expression now crossing her face as her long time friend examined her. Getting an approving nod from the blond who now had her chin resting in her palm shizune got right to it.

"I know Sakura isn't your favorite person in the world right now, so do you think it was wise to send her on a missionwith the man she tried to kill?" Her words were rushed with exasperation. "We know that Naruto wont hold a grudge, but Sakura.....well Kakashi cant keep his eye on her twenty four hours a day.." Hanging her head and her voice barely above a whisper, "I'm afraid for Naruto, my lady."

A smile crept across Tsunaes face at the show of concern from her long time friend and companion. "Don't worry Shizune, Sakuras not the brightest bulb but shes at least bright enough to know that if she tries anything again I will execute her myself." She said with a smile that would make Orochimaru himself cringe.

**XXXXXXXXXXAt the Konoha hot springsXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been months since she had taken some personal time to relax. Being trained as a combat medic is no joke and lots of hard work and sore muscles. "Ahhhh, that's the ticket." exclaimed the platinum blond as she submerged herself into the hot water and her muscles instantly loosening up.

The sound of approaching foot steps pulled Ino from her wonderful delirium, however their wasnt only one new set of feet but two. Much to the pleasant surprise of the blond the feet belonged to to the two kunoichi that shed gotten closer to over the last few months. The first to appear was a well toned and slim woman with brown eyes and matching hair, usually up in buns but while relaxing it was down and reaching her shoulders. The other was a shy girl with pretty pale skin and dark blue hair reaching her waist with lavender white eyes. Both young women were smiling and laughing with only a towel to cover their bodies.

"Hey guys, whats the joke?" Ino asked with a smile hoping for a good laugh herself.

Of all the times the three friends have hung out together it had never been in such an intimate setting. Ino couldn't help but admire her friends, especially the young hyuuga girl. In the last three years Hinata had developed into quiet the mature young woman, mostly in a physical way which would be unnoticeable by the frumpy clothes she always wore. The old ensemble of a tan jacket, purple pants and blue ninja sandals were traded for heeled sandals, dark purple pants and a lavender coat, of course her hitae-ate still around her neck.

Tenten of course was always in great shape, that was because her sensei was the insane green beast of Konoha Maito Gai and her teammates were his mini me Rock Lee and the other master of the gentle fist taijutsu and Hinatas cousin, Neji Hyuuga.

The next few hours were spent catching up about their training and about a certain blonds return to the village. At the mere mention of Naruto, both Ino and Hinata turned deep shades of red. This fact wasn't lost on any of the kunoichi while Tenten and Ino poked fun at Hinata and Tenten and Hinata poked fun at Ino. The weapons mistress alone was able to stay composed, having her own relationship with Choji going strong for the last two months.

"So Ino...I heard that you were seen around town with Naruto.....shopping." Tenten said in a fake sweet sarcastic tone with a smirk a mile wide on her face.

"Y-you, didn't ha-happen to get a p-peek at him.....di-did you?" Right away Hinata regretted saying anything as the other two kunoichi gaped at her with their mouths hanging open. Oh how Hinata wished she could disappear down the drain at that very moment.

The night ended with more jokes and innuendos, now mostly at Hinatas expense thanks to her uncharacteristic question. On the walk home Ino couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't in fact tried to sneak a peek at the other blond, she had obviously seen more of him than anyone else while he was trying things on that day. Even the thought of all the new muscles he had now were making her blush "Maybe when he gets back I'll try being a little nicer to him." She thought out loud as she finally made it home to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXBack in Saikigarou villageXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You don't believe any of the garbage she was spouting earlier, do you sensei?" Sakura asked bitterly of her sensei who was sitting on the window sill reading his infamous orange book.

"Its kinda hard not to Sakura, considering she is alive after all." He said in a bored tone and flipping the page.

"OK fine, that's obvious but the reason shes been putting up ice mountains at the hot springs has to be a lie right?" concern apparent now.

"Its actually quiet possible. Its common knowledge in all the hidden villages that Sasuke has defected. Haku also knew that Sasuke and Naruto were as close as brothers at one time, with that knowledge I wasn't surprised to hear that she was looking for Sasuke herself to get some answers." Kakashi answered as he closed his book with a sigh before coming back in and closing the window.

A low sigh of grief came from the bed in the corner of the room at the sound of Sasukes name making both Sakura and Kakashi look over to see if Naruto was awake. Thankfully he wasn't, however he was tossing and turning this made Sakura smile on the inside 'Yea, you should suffer for what you've done demon, driving away my Sasuke-kun'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXIn Narutos headXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"She is not some psycho fan-girl like pinky out their!" Naruto roared at the beast caged in his mind. "She was looking for him sure, but she has to know what happened between us. Theirs no way she would want to join up with him."

Kyuubi just grinned as he liked to see his vessel in such a distraught state **"You don't know that for sure kit. For all you know she could have just been trying to get to you so she could draw him out then stab you in the back."**

"But shes coming back to Konoha with us, her and Hashamani. I refuse to believe that she would do that to me. She was the first person to make me realize that I have to fight for the people that are precious to me and I was able to get her away from Zabuza so she can have a life again." Naruto was pacing back and forth in front of Kyuubis cage now trying to think about everything that was told to him.

**"Your not gonna figure anything out in the state your in now kit. As much as I love to see you like this you need rest."**With that kyuubi faded into the back of his cage and left Naruto sitting on the granite floor deep in thought.

'She wouldnt do that to me, she couldnt!' Naruto sat shaking his head trying to fnd an answer. Haku had told them of her travels after she escaped the bridge and Zabuza, how she was able to as well. How she found Hashamani much the same way Zabuza found her, only she treated her much better and not as just a tool. Naruto was impressed as was Kakashi to find out that the entire hot spring mountain was created with only a few one handed seals.

'Damn freakin fox, couldnt let me have a moment to reconnect with a friend. Had to put that doubt in.' Naruto cursed the fox for afew more minutes before sinking into a complete sleep as the cage and sewer surroundings disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXIce MountainXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So are we going to Konoha, Haku-sama?" Hashamani asked, hope forming on her still young face as she walk yet another lap around what would be the living room.

Haku was sitting lotus style on what would be the couch, seemingly asleep with her hands on her knees but still fully aware of her young apprentices query. "We MAY be going to Konoha, we have to wait until the morning for the decision from Naruto and his group if they will still let us. I am not sure the woman believed our story's, I am positive that Naruto did and Kakashi has to since he was the one that 'killed' me that day."

**XXXXXXXXXXSunrise the next morningXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura was the only one of the group of three left asleep in her bed. Naruto had gotten a good chuckle at how much she actually tossed and turned while she talked in her sleep. "D-don't, don't leave me Sasuke-kun....take me with you...." All of a sudden Sakura sat stark straigt up in the bed only to find both Kaskashi and Naruto watching her both fully dressed already. Kakashi was simply shaking his head but never taking his eye off the little orange book in his hand, Naruto on the other hand had the most sly fox grin spread across his face from ear to ear.

"What are you smiling at, idiot?!" Sakura yelled before kicking off the blankets, gathering her things up and heading to the bathroom to change out of her pink p.j's

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." The blond said shaking his head slowly from side to side, the smile never fading or faltering. "Now hurry up to Haku and Hashamani might leave without us." And with that he hopped out the window and walked down the side of the building leaving both his sensie and teammate gaping at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXENDXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OK so this is finally chapter 6. Sorry for the delay but my grandfather was hit by a car and we're going after the b*tch that hit him. I'll try to update again ASAP. Please pray for my grandfather if you can hes 83 but didn't break anything, not even his glasses. But we want him home soon. Thanks :D Please R&R. Any suggestions you have I would love to hear them.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Kyuubi**

**Kyuubi _emphasis_**

**JUSTU**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXGates of Sakigarou VillageXXXXXXXXXX**

It was early the next morning when the group was finally all gathered at the entrance of the village. Haku and Hashamani were last to arrive but obviously the most chipper. Naruto and Sakura both looked disgruntled however it was for different reasons, Naruto was unable to enjoy a full nights sleep and the memories of reconnecting with an old friend thanks to that damn fox, and Sakurawas upset because Naruto found out something that Sakura obviously didn't want him to know because she talks in her sleep.

"So how long is it gonna take for us to get the Konoha from here?" Hashamani asked, anxious to see her new home.

"Depends, if we don't stop at all we could be home by tonight....if not we'll probably be home in time for lunch tomorrow." Kakashianswered from behind his infamous orange book.

"WELL THEN LETS GET MOVING!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, pumping his fist into the air with a huge smile on his face one reason being that Sakurawas keeping quiet a bit of distance from him and secondly because Haku wasn't. Right by his side she was during his whole outburst, the early morning dew and bright sunlight reflected beautifully off of her porcelain skin which entranced Naruto, who blushed immediately after Haku caught him staring at her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXGates of KonohaXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Timeskip 13 hours, 7p.m.)**

Izumo and Kotetsu were on their usual gate duty and as usual Kotetsu was complaining about nothing happening as he played solitaire while Izumo was nodding off in his chair. As Kotetsu was about to lay his card down he heard a yell of **"FUUTON: ATSUGAI!" (Windy style: Pressure Damage) **A huge gust of wind suddenly kicked up causing Izumo and Kotetsu to fly backwards out of their chairs and the cards to scatter.

The sound of giggles could be heard along with outright laughter down the road. "Their something happened, are you happy now?" came Narutos voice as the two chuunin started to pick themselves up.

"Damn it Naruto, cant you enter the village like a normal person?" Izumo said, aggitated at the way he was woken up.

Naruto smiled his famous fox smile, "Where would the fun in that be? Besides watching you two flail around in the air was pretty hilarious" He said as he flung his arms around mocking the two ninja on the other side of the counter.

"Ugh, whatever Naruto. Just try to ease up on the pranks ok. I was almost done with that game." Said Kotetsu as he finished picking up his cards and his eyes finally landing on Haku and Hashamani, "And who are these two?" he asked suspiciously

"Refugees. We're taking them to see Obaa-chan, shes in her office right?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Checking his watch Izumo nodded, "She should be actually getting ready to leave, better haul ass if you wanna stop her."

At the moment Naruto had one arm around Hakus waist and one arm around Hashamanis and before they knew what was going on they were gone in a red and gold blur.

**(Hokage Tower)**

As usual Tsunade was sitting behind her desk which was buried in a mountain of paperwork. Boredom was starting to set in, as she missed her evening sake thanks to Shizune who had taken it upon herself to hide her stash.

"Damn nosy assistant. How does she expect me to finished all of this paper work without my sake?! If I even had one sip it would make it easier to get through all of this." She grumbled to herself while taking another file from the top of the stack, unfortunately for her she wouldn't get to read or stamp the file or any of the rest of them. At that moment the door was blown open by a gust of wind and a gold blur knocking Tsunade backwards out of her chair and the papers all over the floor.

"Their better have been an AC accident, cause when I find out who's responsible for this heads will roll!" Fumed the angry blond as she looked around the room at the scattered papers before stopping on Narutos wide smiling face and the two girls cowering behind him at the site of the angry Hokage.

Naurto pouted slightly, "Aw come on Baa-chan, you wouldn't really make my head roll. Then you'd never get to see me smile again." He said flashing his wide fox like smile.

Picking up her papers Naruto was sure he heard Tsunade mumble something about blond brats and damn wind. "Fine, you wanna keep your head, then clean this place up and find me some sake."

Naruto grinned again, flashed out of the room and back again holding four little bottles. "You know they were in Shizunes bottom desk drawer right?" He couldn't help but laugh as Tsunade face faulted, slammed her head on her own desk and cursed herself for looking everywhere except her desk.

After a few minutes of paper shuffling and a bottle and a half of alcohol Tsunade was finally calm enough to talk again. Between the initial shock of Narutos entrance and having all her papers back in order Sakura and Kakashi finally showed up to give their official report. To say Tsunade was shocked by the discovery that Haku was still alive and the one responsible for the freezing of the hot springs would be an understatement, she had read the wave report numerous times and believed as everyone else had that she had died at Kakashis hands. Nothing in the reoirts said anything about another girl with a wind affinity and by the way Sakura was shooting daggers at her, they had had a bit of a scrap which Sakura had apparently lost according to Kakashis report.

"OK so let me make sure I have this straight, Haku and Hashamani was it?" eliciting a nod from the young female "Were traveling around fire country looking for Sasuke, until you all found them. Then Sakura and Hashamani get into an altercation resulting in Sakuras defeat, THEN Naruto and Haku go at it with Naruto in a disbelieving rage, and finally after convincing him of who you are, rushed back here with them while offering them shelter and citizenship in Konoha. Is that about the gist of it?" Tsunade asked narrowing her eyes at the over exuberant blond male in front of her, while everyone else backed away.

"Yup that's about right baa-chan. So whatdaya say? Can Haku and Hashamani become kunoichi and stay in the village or what?" replied Naruto as he stood in front of Tsunade grinning like an idiot while her right eye twitched at being called baa-chan in front of strangers.

While Sakura was able to hide her emotions thanks to her training with the blond sannin, on the inside she was hoping against all hope that Tsunade would turn away the pair of women and crush Narutos own hopes. Of course even if Kami herself appeared before Tsunade and ordered her to turn the pair away, she wouldn't do it because of the anguish it would cause the "damn brat" as she so gleefully referred to him.

"Trial basis, if you can assimilate into life in Konoha within sixty days you may stay. As for becoming kunoichi, I haven't the slightest idea of what your capable of....SO having that said, it seems we'll be having a little sparring match, tomorrow, dawn training ground twelve I believe will be sufficient, it has the largest pond of all the training grounds." Tsundae said immediately crushing her apprentices unspoken hopes.

Having gotten the answer he was looking for Naruto drifted in an out of daydreams as Kakashi finished gving the report of the mission including the pieces that Naruto had obviously left out. When Kakashigotto the part about the group of bandits, the young blond boy was rudely shaken from his obliviousness by the edge of a book conecting with his forehead.

"AHHH WHAT WAS THAT FOR BAA-CHAN!! Thank Kami I still have my hitai-ate on, or that woulda left a big mark!" Naruto said angrily and embarassed.

"AN ENTIRE GROUP OF BANDITS ON YOUR OWN! DO YOU HAVE AN IDEA HOW RECKLESS THAT WAS!" She bellowed at him, however it seemed her words went in one ear and out the other as Naruto simply stood their and took her entire berating with a slight grin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXThe Next DayXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Yamanaka Flower shop 10 a.m. )**

Inowasminding the shop as she usually did during the day. Of course, she like most people were bored without a certain blond boys antics. 'They do say the absence makes the heart grow fonder.' The young woman shook her head vigorously at this thought. 'Theirs NO way I could miss that crazy knucklehead that much.' She thought to herself.

Selling flowers isn't as exciting as it sounds. Most of the day is spent behind a counter daydreaming or restocking whatever is already sold. This is what the scene was as Choji the chunky ninja of Konoha entered the shop, obviously upset about something, and Ino being his teammate knew it immediately, by the way he was slumping his shoulders, shuffling his feet and refusing to make eye contact with her.

"OK Choji, whats the matter? The only times your here are when you are getting me for training or when you have to buy one of our special "I'm sorry" bouquets, and their isn't any training today." Her curiosity was getting the better of her but Choji kept a stoic expression on his face.

With his back to Ino, the brunette giant began to shudder. Turning to face his long time friend and teammate, it was aparent how serious his problem was because of the tears in his eyes. "I think Tenten is gonna break up with me!" he said finally while completely breaking down and crying openly as he fell to his knees.

To say Ino was stunned would be a complete understatement. She was only hanging out with the bun-haired girl the evening before and she seemed perfectly happy. "What wold you give you such an idea Choji? She didn't seem unhappy last night at the hot spring with me and Hinata!?" She said confused.

The brown haired boulder of a man stared at the blond dumbfounded. "What do you mean, at the hot spring? She told me she was gonna be working late at her fathers weapon shop doing inventory." Chojis body gave another violent shake as he flopped onto his back on the floor. "This is what I'm talking about, she tells me one thing and then goes and does another. I don't know how much more I can take Ino. She hasn't been the same since she started hanging out with Hinata....you don't think she would?..."

Again Ino was stunned into silence for a full minute before she could speak again. "No way Choji, that's CRAZY! As long as I've known her, shes never given me that feeling...of course your the first person I've actually seen her in a relationship with...but I always thought that was because she used to have a crush on Neji?"

Staring up at the lights in the ceiling Choji had finally finished crying, and was now taking heaving breaths to try and regain his composure as he was on the verge of hyperventilating. It took a good twenty minutes before he had his breathing under control. "I'm sorry about breaking down like that Ino. I just really needed to get that out. I woulda talked to Shikamaru, but hes in Suna with Temari acting as liaison again."

"Dont worry about it Choji, we're friends and teammates. Come on, get off the floor and come in back with me and I'll make us some tea." She said in her most soothing voice.

**(Ichiraku Ramen 11am)**

"Ah Naruto, welcome! Haven't seen you in a couple of days." Teuchi Ichiraku, the kindly old man who owned and operated the little ramen stand along with his daughter Ayame. He is the reason Naruto is as obsessed with ramen as he is.

Sitting at the bar the young blond rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, of course his huge smile plastered across his face. "He he, yea I know old man, I get back from training with ero-sennin and then get sent on a mission out of the village. I just got back last night but had to report to baa-chan about how it went and the friends I brought back with me and didn't get a chance to get here before you closed. They'll be here later though, baa-chan is getting the set up with a place to live instead of staying at the hokage tower."

"So, we have new shinobi in the village huh. Are they cute?" Ayame asked as she emerged from behind a curtain tat leads to the back of the stand.

"I don't think they are your type Ayame-chan....unless you swing from the other side of the plate now." Naruto said with a slick grin on his face. This made Ayame very confused as she had never heard the strange expression before.

"He means we have new kunoichi in Konoha. Well that will give Ayame some new girlfriends to gossip with." Teuchi said smiling and chuckling a little at the blush creeping onto his daughters cheeks. That obviously got a laugh out of everyone in the tiny establishment, Ayameincluded. Even though it was at her expense.

After everyone had relaxed and Naruto had finished a light meal of twenty bowls of miso pork ramen he sat, fat bellied and grinning like a fool. "Ahh, that was delicious as usual Ayame-chan, old man." He said smiling more to himself than the others. So leaving the money on the counter and waving goodbye he set off down the road.

**(Streets of Konoha 11:45am)**

As Naruto was making his way down the street, it wasn't long before he ran into a pale Choji and a sweating, cursing Ino who, strangely enough was supporting the much larger man. "Son of a....stupid paranoid mother....C'mon Choji, walk damn it. I'm telling you she loves you and isn't gonna break up with you!" Ino huffed out of breath, her knees weakening from the strain. 'I really need to train more, this is ridiculous.'

"Hey Ino! Your just the girl I was looking for." Came Narutos voice from some twenty feet in front of them looking as perplexed as Lee at the idea of a new haircut. "What are you doing, and whats his problem?"

"UGH! Girl problem, care to give me a hand please!" Ino said, desperation and strain setting in.

"Sure, be right back." Disappearing into a nearby alley came the shout of **"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" **and a copy of Naruto came running out. "I think you should take a step back Ino." At that she did what she was told leaving Choji swaying dangerously on the spot. "Hem hem. DAMN CHOJI! I'M GONE FOR A COUPLE OF YEARS AND YOU GET REALLY _FAT_!" with emphasis on he last word C. Naruto smiled and took off running down the street.

The large man stop swaying and his ears twitched at the last word before he finally exploded, "I AM NOT FAT, I'M HUSKY!" He bellowed before regaining his composure and rushing off leaving a dust trail behind him matching the one the clone left mere moments before.

When both were well out of site the real Naruto emerged from the alley smiling "Well maybe he'll run his worries away." he said with a chuckle. "So Ino, I was wondering if you would want to help me spend some of my mission pay, cause I still don't know what I am really doing."

**(Konoha residential district 12pm)**

Having spent the first night of their new lives in one of the spare rooms at the Hokage tower, Haku and Hashimani were quiet excited to know that they were getting their own apartment today. Being led through the residential district by Sakura and Kakashi, the two young women were chattering away about decorations and furniture until they stopped in front of a large and newish looking building. An audible OOOOOH and AHHHHH cold be heard from both girls as they were finally lead to the third to top floor.

"OK, this is your new apartment, Tsunade-sama was gracious enough to give you one of the newer more upscale apartments." An obviously bored Sakura said in a monotone voice to Haku under Kakashis watch.

"This place is awesome Haku-sama!" Hashamani squealed excitedly as she ran through her new home exploring the place. "And the view is incredible!" the young girl exclaimed as she stood on the balcony staring at the Hokage monument that was off in the distance.

Kakashimay have been their and aware of everything around him, but as always his masked nose was buried in his favorite little orange book. "You know Sakura, you should be a bit more welcoming to our newest kunoichi. They may very well end up saving your life some day." 'Not that she'll think she'll ever need that help.' He thought to himself.

Sakura snorted and laughed at her cycloptic senseis comment. "Please Kakashi-sensei. I was trained by one of the legendary Sannin, I would sooner let the baka save me."

"How come you don't like Naruto, pinky?" Hashamani asked still standing on the balcony but facing inward. She looked confused as to how anyone could not like Naruto, but this pink haired person seemed to defy all logic. This innocent inquiry got everyone in the apartments attention, even Kakashi looked up from his book in anticipation for Sakuras response. "From what we've seen so far, everybody seems to like Naruto....everybody except you that is."

Again Sakura scoffed. "Its none of your business why I dont lke that baka..." She said coldly. " But I will say this though, he isnt as well liked as you both might think." The mirth seemed to revive itself in her voice as she let these words slip through her teeth.

By this time Haku had definitely heard enough. "What kind of village is this that lets their obviously most powerful shinobi be disliked?!" She said, her anger rising with each and every word. It confused everyone when she let a smile play fleetingly across her lips. "It appeared to me though, that Tsunade-sama, the legendary medical Sannin and your sensei, might even like him more than you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well thats Chapter 7. I think I did a decent job on this with the exception that it took so long to get out. On a personal side note, I want to thank those of you that reviewed the last chapter and wished my grandfather well, he is home now and doing very well. I WILL have lemons next chapter. Until then please keep up the R&Rs :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, this is fic and nothing more.

**Kyuubi**

**Kyuubi _emphasis_**

**JUSTU**

Their WILL be lemons this chapter

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXKonohaXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(H&H Apartment 12:30pm)**

At hearing Hakus statement Sakura face faulted, not only was she embarrassed but she was pissed off beyond belief and the five shades of red her face was turning proved just that. Haku didn't seem the least bit concerned though and merely stood rooted to her spot, her smile still completely intact. If all that wasn't bad enough Hashamani was thrown into a fit of laughter at the color change in Sakuras face, and her own senseiwasn't trying to defend her. He simply looked on with an unreadable expression on his masked face, however on the inside he was laughing long and loud. 'I never thought I would meet anyone who would tell her that straight to her face. Now I'm more sorry I thought I killed her all those years ago.' He thought to himself.

Sakuras anger was taking over and her hands were not balled into fists. "Please don't do anything you'll regret Sakura, you saw our spars this morning and remember you couldn't even take on Hashamani when you found us at the hot springs."

That stopped the pink haired girl dead in her tracks. "Oh, I remember. Their is no way Tsunade-sama likes that baka more than me, she just pities him, that's all." She said, her sneer returning to her still cherry red face.

Before anyone could do anything that sound of a paper bag dropping pulled every ones attention to the door, and standing their looking as though he was just struck by lightning was the wild haired blond himself, a look of pure anguish on his face. "So, that's all it ever was? Just pity?" His voice was small and meek, not like the Naruto they were all used to at all. "All theseyears, I thought she cared about me, if no one else, I thought at least ba....Tsunade, would. Ya know I called her baa-chan, not out of disrespect, but because she was the closest thing to family I have.....had left."

Ino had apparently decided to take the elevator and Naruto must have flown up the stairs for she arrived just in time to watch him enter the stairwell with the saddest look she'd ever seen on his face. Puzzled, she continued to the new apartment and saw the bag of groceries he'd been carrying laying in the doorway and Kakashi having to physically restrain Sakura as Hashimani did the same for Haku.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and getting every ones attention. At that moment both Sakura and Haku stopped struggling against their restraints, Hashamani let go of her mentor who stormed off to her new bedroom as Sakura stomped ouf of the apartment and down the hall. Turning to Kakashi and narrowing her eyes she spoke, "What the hell happened here and why is Naruto all upset?" she said as se set down the large arrangement of flowers she brought as a housewarming gift.

**(Two hours later 2:30pm)**

After two hours of introductions, tea and alot of questions Ino was furious with her one time best friend. Kakashi had taken his leave via the window to try and find his former pupil and keep him from doing something dangerous.

"So, your the infamous Ice Queen Haku." Ino said kindly when Haku finally reappeared from her room after Kakashi left. "Your mission in the land of waves was big news when Narutoand his team got back. His team was the first of our graduating class to have a mission higher than a D rank." Prideshowed all over face when she reminisced about the old days, even if she wasn't that close to Naruto back then.

Haku smiled at the nickname, she appreciated that Inowas at least trying to be nice to her. "Yes, yes that's ms. I suppose your another Uchiha fangirl?.....No, you too close to Naruto to be a fan of the traitor." She said tyring to get a read on what kind of person that blond girl sitting before her was.

Ino averted her eyes in shame remembering that she like Sakura, was once an Uchiha fan girl. "I'll admit, I once was like Sakura...but after getting to know that knucklehead of a blond a little better, I am proud that say that, I guess you can say I am a Naruto fan girl now." She said as a dazzeling smile crossed her face.

**(Hokage Monument 3pm)**

Anyone who knew Naruto knows that he wasn't a hard person to find when he was upset. He was always at one of three places. his apartment, at Ichirakus, or sitting on top of the Yondaimes head. After checking the first two places Kakashi found him curled up and asleep on top of his fathers head. 'So upset he went to sleep, probably in his mind-scape talking to the Kyuubi' Kakashi thought to himself placing a hand on the snoring blonds shoulder, the pair shunshined right into Tsunades office causing her to nearly spit out her sake at the sudden arrival.

"Figures he would hear that. Damn brat always did have impressive timing, this time it just backfired on him." Tsunade said after Kakashi explained what happened and released Naruto to a chair instead of the floor. "I'll be dealing with Sakura personally this time." With that statement Tsunade summoned Shizune and sent her to find her pink haired pupil and bring her back to the office.

"Kakashi, I want you to take Naruto home and let him know that I will be visiting him sometime tonight and explain what "apprentice's" actions." Tunsade said, and just as Kakashi shunshined away with the sleeping form of Naruto both Shizune and Sakura walked in. Sakura was wearing a very smug look on her face and Shizune looked quiet crestfallen.

Tsunade wasn't sure what to make of the look on Sakuras face but it worried her, especially coupled with how upset Shizune looked. Having spent time with the pinkette Tsunade was sure she was up to something and it was gonna be something good. The intuition of a sannin, on top of being Hokage told Tsunade that Sakura was up to absolutely no good.

"Shizune, whats going on?" She asked skeptically staring down her secretary and long time friend and confidant.

"Well, its where I found Sakura, Tsunade-same." She said in a voice barely louder than a whisper. Starting to shake she averted her eyes away from the blond Hokage.

"And where did you find her?"

"Coming out of what was apparently an emergency meeting with the council." She answered hoping against all hope that she would just disappear, because she didn't want to be around for Tsunades wrath. But, as if on cue their was a knock at the door and without warning in walked the only three people that could make Tsunadesmood even worse. Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado who were the former teammates of Hiruzen Saruto the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha and followed closely behind them the third member of the civilian council, the ninety percent bandaged body of Danzo, the Sandaimes opponent for the title of Hokage.

"Ah, speak of the three devils themselves." Tsunade said as she tried her hardest to keep her chakra and killing intent under control. "And to what do I owe the honor of this visit?" She asked as she glared at the still smiling Sakura.

"Sakura has informed us that we have new kunoichi in the village, friends of the de..."Koharu stopped mid sentence as Tsunade turned her death glare up the old council-woman. "Naruto. We were wondering why we have not been notified until now."

Tsunade put on her best fake smile and sweet apologetic voice. "OH, I am very sorry esteemed council members. I didn't realize that it was the Hokaged duty to report to the CIVILIAN council. I was under the impression that it was the other way around."

"When it concerns the safety of the civilians and the welfare of the village we confer with everyone, us to you and vice versa." Homura said finally speaking up. "We know nothing of these new kunoichi and you let them stay in the village on the word of that...that BOY!" He said with his voice raising in anger.

"You all seem to forget what NARUTO had done for this village. Before he left he stopped Gaara and Shukaku from decimating it completely, he brought me back, and back to Gaara I believe he save your life specifically SAKURA, when Sasuke couldn't."

"BUT HE COULDN'T BRING SASUKE BACK!" Sakura shrieked, "What good is a village without sasuke if we have to keep a DEMON!"

Slamming her hands down on er desk it splintered as she rose to her feet, "And what if the "DEMON" Couldn't stop Gaara and Sarutobi-sensei couldnt sacrifice himself to stop Orochimaru? Their wouldn't be a village for Sasuke to leave or come back to." Clearing her throat and regaining her composure Tsunade sat back down. "Now, back o the matter at hand, you came to find out about Haku and Hashamani, here are the files that I had Shizune put together on them this morning after the spars I had with them. I take it Sakura didn't mention that she was their, along with Shizune, Naruto and Kakashi." Laying down the files on her desk she pulled out a bottle of sake and took a long drink of the horror of the three council members that their Hokage wold be drinking while on duty.

"Their has to be some kind of mistake, special jounin and chuunin?!" Danzo said in surprise breaking his ever stoic appearance causing the wrappings around his head to curl up and down as he struggled to contour his face back to normal. "They cant really be this good Hokage-same."

"Ah but they are. With Haku having been previously trained by the now deceased missing nin Zabuza Mamochi and with her kekei genkei she will make a very formidable and capable assassin and kunoichi. And her young protege, though not as skilled is a very high level chuunin and very proficient with her wind affinity...she took down Sakura quiet easily." Tsunade said with a smirk of her own.

Sakuras smug look disappeared as quickly as it had shown up. "By reliable accounts, that is the second tim she beat you Sakura." Tsunade said, smiling a bit more broadly now.

As Tsunade spoke both Koharu and Homura had to sit down. They were grossly misinformed of the new kunoichi, Danzo on the other hand didnt even stagger as he continued to stand in front of the hokages desk. "We should have been included in this decision Hokage-sama, as it involves Uzumakiit would have been wise." He said as stoic and unemotional as ever.

"The ONLY reason you were involved with the last decision that concerned Naruto s because we were fresh out of an invasion, short on shinobi and meds and Sakura had good enough control to be a decent medic." Her temper was rising and threatening to break through to the surface. "That is not the case this time, our medics corps are thriving and our shinobi power is nearly as strong as it was before Orochimaru and the sound village invaded us."

The council was at a loss for words, they couldnt argue with the things that Tsunadewas saying because they were all true. Sakura however was livid at what she thought was a backhanded remark from her sensei, she knew she was better than just "decent." "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, but what do you mean a decent medic? Aside from yourself and Shizune-chan I am the best medic in Konoha."

As much as she didn't want to, Tsunade smiled. "I know you think very highly of your skills, but it pains me to say that their is another medic student of mine who surpassed you quiet a while ago."

That was enough to send Sakura into a shaking rage, her calm demeanor was slowly slipping away. The killing intent was growing thick in the room, choking everyone except Tsunade. "That's IMPOSSIBLE, I'm the only person you've been training." She said, her anger finally getting the best of her.

"Actually, forehead. Everyday that you were working in the hospital or out on a mission Tsunade-sama would train me to be a medic as well as work on increasing my chakra reserves even more for my family jutsus." Came Inos voice from the doorway, surprising all except Tsunade and Shizune. "Yup that's right, everyday Tsunade had a chance since Naruto left with Jiraiya she would work with me."

"Ah Ino, where are you coming from?" Tsunade cooed, delighted to see her favorite pupil.

"I was welcoming Haku and Hashamani to Konoha. I was also shopping with Naruto before that and I was with him when forehead opened her mouth." She answered smiling. "You'll be happy to know that they are adjusting nicely, except for pinky over theirs little outburst, they are hoping that all shinobi aren't like her."

Tomato red in the face Sakura charged at Ino with her left fist cocked back and threw a punch with all her might, which Inosimply sidestepped to the left while turning slightly she ducked and moved right as a right cross went right over her head. Putting her hands behind her back and getting in close under Sakurasguard she simply side stepped, ducked and dodged all of Sakuras kicks and punches letting her wear herself down.

After about two minutes of circles Sakura was finally tired and with just a small flick to her massive forehead Ino knocked her on her ass. "Tsunade-sensei drilled that lesson into me, as a field medic we are to backup our teammates, attack when needed but evasion is first and foremost, we're no good to anyone if we're dead."

Tsundae couldn't be any prouder of her student than she was at that moment, however all good things must come to and end. With a loud clearing of her throat all attention went back to her. "If their is nothing else to discuss, I would like you to leave and take Sakura home, Ino and I have alot to talk about." She said addressing the stunned council, whom without a word were moving towards the door until Homura and Koharu took Sakura up each under an arm and dragged her behind them out the door.

**(Narutos Apartment 7pm)**

Not having any missions for the day Kakashi decided to wait with Narutountil her woke up which he hoped was soon because Tsunade was supposed to be stopping by sometime that night.

**(Narutos Mindscape)**

**"You don't really believe what she said do you kit? I thought you were smarter than that, I guess I just gave you too much credit." **The gigantic fox said from behind the bars as he stared down at the distraught form of Naruto curled up in a ball. **"Pathetic, ya know for the best shinobi in the world you really are very gullible." **It said hoping to goad him into a fight, anything was better than this.

In a voice that in no way, shape or form belonged to the usually exuberant blond he finally spoke. "Your right, I am pathetic, but she was the only person I had left that felt lke family. What if what Sakura said was true? I don't thing I could stay in the village then."

At this Kyuubi roared, he roared long and he roared loud. It was a roar that would shake an army to its core and level city blocks. **"INSUFFERABLE BRAT! YOU WOULD LEAVE YOUR VILLAGE ON THE WORD OF THAT BITCH WITHOUT GETTING ANSWERS FIRST?! SNAP OUT OF IT KIT, YOU BROUGHT TSUNADE BACK, YOU SAVED THIS GOD FORSAKEN VILLAGE FROM SHUKAKU, ALL ON YOUR OWN. NO ONE PITIES YOU!!"**

"But I couldn't bring Sasuke back."

**"SO WHAT! EVERY TIME YOU WENT AFTER HIM WHAT DID YOU GET? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU GOT, YOU GOT A CHIDORI TO THE CHEST. THAT'S WHAT!" **As Kyuubi yelled, the pressure was making his cage rattle and the water on the floor and around Naruto bubble and boil. **"Three years with Jiraiya kit, you spent three years with him and encountered Sasuke twice and each time you would get closer and close than the last, and that was without using my chakra. Think what you could have done with my power." **For an immortal demon Kyuubi could be dense at times, he finally realized how he could snap Naruto out of his funk. **"Of course if you did use my power, no one would pity you, they would all_ Fear _you."**

It was Narutos worst fear vocalized, "I DON'T WANT TO FEARED! I would rather be pitied than feared." he bellowed stomping up to the bars and continue to yell at the fox. " I AM ALREADY FEARED BECAUSE OF YOU ANYWAY! All my life old people have yelled at me and pushed me away, parents would tell their kids not to play with me. THAT'S WHY I WORK SO HARD. TO CHANGE THAT FEAR TO RESPECT, SO THE PEOPLE KNOW THAT I AM HERE TO PROTECT THEM, NOT HARM THEM! IF SAKURA TOLD THE TRUTH THEN I WILL LEAVE THE VILLAGE AND PROTECT ONE WHERE I AM ACCEPTED!"

**"Then what are you still doing here kit?" **Kyuubi asked smiling his wide sharp toothed grin. **"I happen to know that Tsunade is going to be stopping by to talk to you, but it wont do any good if your still unconscious." **

**(Narutos Apartment 730pm)**

Floating, that's the only way Naruto would be able to describe the sensation of returning to his senses of the outside world. What Kyuubi said was true, he wasn't gonna get any answers by just lying on his back and resting comfortably. It was dull at first, muffled sounds of speaking....two, no... three voice. As Naruto got closer to what could be called the surface, a light could be seen and the smells....lavender mixed with lilacs...jasmine tea....and....and....SAKE!

Blue eyes snapped open, then a wince of pain. "OW, why the bright lights so early?" He said with a groan, "Baa, Tsunade, I know you here. I can smell the stale sake on your breathe, but why are Kakashi-sensei and Ino her too?"

Tsunade frowned a little which illicited a giggle from Ino and a hidden smile from Kakashi. "Very funny brat. OK, so how did you know Kakashi and Ino were here as well?" She asked with a tick mark on her forehead.

"That's easy, Jasmine tea is Kakashis favorite and only Ino wears Lavender and Lilac perfume." He said as a wide grin appeared on his face and a deep blush appeared on Inos. Thirty seconds of levity couldn't replace the hours of anguish Sakura had caused. "So whats the gathering in my apartment for? I take it that since they are here, that you know what Sakura said and it saves me the trouble of coming to you....so, is it true?"

A resounding THUMP and a squeal echoed through the tiny apartment, which emanated from the ball on the back of Narutos head. "Damn brat, you should know better than that. When have I ever pitied you? Not when we met, not when you won my necklace and learned Rasengan. Not when we had to strap you down in the hospital bed when you came back from missions drained of chakra or seriously injured."

Eyes watering and Ino healing the bump had Naruto rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks Ino." he said causing her to blush again. "OK you've never pitied me that I can remember. But Sakura spends so much time with you, I thought she must know something I didn't." sitting straight up and locking eyes pm the big busted Hokage Naruto was sure he was mistaken. "HEHE, ya know Kyuubi said I was being stupid too, I guess he isn't just a dumb fox."

"You know you coulda asked me Naruto. I spend more time with Tsunade-same than forehead does." Ino spoke up after she finished healing his head. "You have to keep it a secret though, no one is supposed to know that I am a medic, although that went out the window earlier when I spilled it in front of Sakura and the council."

"Way to let Tora out of the bad Ino." Said a laughing Naruto. "You know that now its gonna be all over the village."

Something was still bothering the blond man though and after thinking for a minute it suddenly hit him. "How are Haku and Hashamani doing?" He asked, concern very evident on his ace and in his voice.

"They are doing just fine, Sakura left right after you did so neither of them could do anything to her. Although Haku did swear to trap her in an iceberg the next time she saw her." Ino answered still smiling. "Gotta remember to be around for that." She said more to her self than anyone.

**(H&H Apartment 9pm)  
{Lemon Warning!!}**

The tiny bedroom was hot, sweat saturated the air along with the scent of wildflowers. It was intoxicating, to breathe would be exciting all on its own and it was having its desired effect on the two lovely women laying on the bed.

It would stun everyone who had seen them to know what both were hiding under their clothes. Haku, who wasn't wearing much but was still wearing a matching set of ice blue bra and thong, so sheer they were nearly see through and barely covering her full C cup breasts. Hashamani though young looking was very maturely developed. Her and Hakus body's were similar yet distinctly different. Hakus breasts were larger but Hashamani made up for it with a much fuller backside.

"I believe Konoha agrees with you Hashi." Haku whispered in a seductive voice very close to the younger girls ear, which she slowly exhaled into causing the young lover to shiver under her mentor.

Nibbling on her lovers ear, a slight groan passed Hashamanis lips. "Ooo..OO, Haku-sama, you know myu ears are very sensitivvve....AHHH" she shrieked as Haku bit harder on the pleasure point of her earlobe. Upon hearing this a wicked smile crossed Hakus lips. "I know, that's why its so fun to nibble on them, but other parts of you are just a sensitive."

Moving lower Haku planted fluttering kisses along Hashamanis jaw line to her collarbone, again causing erotic moans and groans to come from beneath her as the warm body began to wiggle around while thrusting its hips p to rub against Hakus creamy soft thigh seeking a release.

Bra already discarded, Haku kissed down Hashimanis neck and chest but stopping to blow lihtly on the already perky left nipple as her left hand slowly slid down the young brunettes tight body to the hem of her sheer lime green panties, teasing her instead of slipping her hand under to give the younger girl satisfaction.

Breathing was starting to become labored as Haku tormented and teased her partner to the edge of ecstasy, only to back her down again. All the enticing pleasure was killing Hashamani who began to growl low in the throat at all the teasing. "Please, please, please Haku-saama, I need a release....I can, I cant...I cant take it." She panted heavily.

In response Haku bit down hard on the erect nub in her mouth as she scratched Hashamanis inner right thigh lightly at the same time. "Your getting very hot Hashi, whats the matter? Cant take a little pleasure pain?" She said, her voice full of lust.

Hashamani simply bit her bottom lip and shook her head from side to side and pulling hard at the bed sheets.

Hakus ministrations to Hashimanis more senseitive are were becoming increasingly faster over the lime green thong, which was quickly moistening and coating Hakus hand in the copious liquid. Stopping the furious rubbing that was coupled with the gentle nibbling and licking of Hashimnanis breasts all together which caused the young woman to whimped in displeasure. "I think its time for you to get more involved my little Hashi." She said smirking widely.

Hashimani was breathing harder than ever with her head spinning and eyes coming out fro the back of her skull. Sweat was rolling off of both women as while Hashimani was catching her breathe, Haku swung her right leg over her young lovers face, her pussy mere inches from her face, Hakus heavy scent flooding her nostrils.

To bad for the older girl that Hashimani couldnt take it anymore. Reaching up she grasped her mentors thighs and forced her down...hard and directly on to her young lovers expectant tongue causing her to gasp in surprise of the abruptness.

"AHHH...oooh Hashi! OH KAMI!!! Ha ha, when...mmm, when did your tongue get so nimble?" Haku asked between pants and moans of pure unbridled bliss. Out of instinct Haku began to grind her pelvis back and forth making Hashimanis already buried tongue go even deeper into her, making her scream.

Hashamani wanted nothing more than to make her mentor feel good and she was succeeding spectacularly, but she wanted more. Without any kind of warning Hashi took Hakus erect little clit from under the now soaked through ice blue thong and squeezed and twisted it between her trhumb and forefinger, causing Haku o scream louder than she ver had as she went over the edge and out of her mind into Nirvana.

Shaking from the intense orgasm that Hashamani was giving her and continued to give her with her mouth clamped over her gaping sexpot and licking up all the bitter-sweet fluid that was oozing out, Haku fell face forward with her nose buried in the puddle of cum that Hashamani had leaked onto the bd through her now completely soaked and see through panties. The sweet smell and view of Hashamanis full and puffed up lips turned Haku on all over again and she delved tongue first in the young pussy below her after moving aside the thing fabric.

The sounds of passion could be heared throughout the building....thank kami everyone is asleep at two in the morning was all Haku could think as the final cresendos crashed and both Haku and Hashamani were exhausted and satisfied, asleep in each othes arm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well thats chapter 8 everyone. Sorry about the wait, the lemon was the hardest part to write, too many interuptions. Well RNR and lemme know what you think. As usual suggestions are welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**DEMON**

**_Demon emphasis_**

**JUTSU**

**AN: Before I start I wanna thank everyone for their Reviews, its means alot to me to know that so many people read and like my story. I will clarify a couple of things.**

**Ages. Haku is 18, Hashamani is 16 and Naruto is turning 16.**

**That's really the biggest question that was asked at the moment. As well as is it still gonna be NaruxInoxHaku or am I changing it to NaruxIno HakuxOC...I haven't decided yet. still in the planning phase for relationships, the Haku/Hashamani lemon was for entertainment purposes only.**

**now ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**OH YEA! Before I forget...an anonymous review kindly corrected my use of "Kami." This is how i see it, I kow their are more than just one god in the Japanese culture, I am using Kami is a...general term for god because I am not of that culture anddon'twant to completely offend anyone.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSunagakure No SatoXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(2 weeks later, Wednsday Oct 1st, Kazekages office 830am.)**

Sitting behind his desk draped in his blue and white clad robes was the red-headed Kazekagehimself. A pale young man with bright red hair, dark eyes andevendarker circles around his eyes, the poor man looked as though he hadn't slept in months when in reality he had enjoyed much sleep over the last three years. The most noticeable feature about the young man was the tattoo of the kanji for the word "love" on his forehead. It was peaceful, this time of morning doing paperwork....boring, but peaceful and Gaara liked it that way...right up until a knock came from the door anda blond head poked in.

Looking up from his papers witha sigh, he already knew who it was. "Is their something I can help with you Temari?" He asked, his voice as flat and emotionless as ever. It was beternowthough, he was finally looking er in the eye where as three years ago after two months of normalcy he nearly reverted back upon hearing the news of his blond jinchuuriki brother.

**{Flashback}**

**'I"LL KILL HER! I'LL KILL HER! She doesn't deserve to live after what she did." **Gaaras K.I was chokijngthelife out of the conference room where the council was meeting, along with his former sensei Baki when he stormed in.....If you ask those that witnessed it, that's putting it lightly.

Pieces of door and sand exploded into the room followed by the irate holder of the Ichibi bijuualong with his brother and sister trying to calm him down. "Relax Gaara, you know he's fine, every ones seen how fast that kid heals." That was the wrong thing for his brother to say

Before anyone coild blink his brother who was dressed in his usual black body suit and hat save the face paint was now pinned to the wall with sand. **"THAT'S NOT THE POINT KANKURO!"** he roared as a sand tail appeared behind him from the bottom of the gourd on his back. **"IF SHE HAD HAD A CLEAN VIEW OF HIS CHEST SHE WOULD HAVE GONE FOR HIS HEART AND YOU KNOW THAT! WOULD HE HAVE HEALED THEN?!"**

Baki couldn't take anymore and stood up at this, he knew that if he didn't stop Gaara now that he would destroy everything and anything including his own brother if they got in his way. "Gaara, if you calm down now, we will go to Konoha...Not to kill anyone so you can leave a gift for him with Tsunade, you know his brother was a couple of months ago."

that did the trick, of course Gaaraknew his birthday had passed, unfortunately he as occupied with his renewed training to keep Shukakuincheck. "Fine! I will behave myself, however I would send Tsunade a messenger hawk and tell her to have that bitch, stay out of the village and away from us during our visit or else I wont be held accountable for my actions." Andwiththat he disappeared in a swirl of sand.

**{End flashback}**

"You know his birthday is in like a week and half right, Gaara?" She asked even though she already knew that answer.

"Of course I know, whats your point? I have his gift ready to send to Tsunade to away his return." Gaara said as he turned back to his papers.

"Why send a gift when you could go andgive it to him yourself." She said with a smile because she knew something that her brother didn't, even if he was Kazekage, he want psychic.

Stopping mid brush stroke from signing a document, he looked up and was doing something that his sister hadn't seen him do in quiet a while...he was actually smiling. "So, hes back huh. Its about time."

Gaara was never an emotion person, you know he liked you if he didn't kill you and that was a very select few. But the new Gaara....well you still werentdead, bu at least now he warned you first., However when it came to a certain knucklehead, he was happy to let his guard down. He owed him so much because he saved him from himself. Stretching in his seat with a groan. Even a demon container gets a stiff back, he looked his sister in the eye. "We'll leave on the seventh and arrive in Konoha on his birthday. Send a hawk to Tsunade, ask her to keep it a secret from him andaskher what kind of weapon he wields now. I heard rumors of double scythes."

With a "HAI" and a slight bow, Temari took off to the coops. She couldn't help but be a little giddy. It had been a while since her liaison duties took her to Konoha....and of course their was a certain pineapple haired lazy-ass she couldn't wait to see.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
(Konoha, training ground 12 8:30am)**

Being away for three years from your home and friends is never easy. Homesickness can affect even the strongest and battle hardened of men, Naruto was no exception, so it didn't bother or surprise him when he was ambushed andcaught with a **KAGEMANE NO JUTSU**, during his morning workout. "Good morning Shikamaru, I've missed you too. I take it Ino told you and Choji I was here?" He asked still unable to move as said chunnin emerged from the bushes followed by his large counterpart.

"Of course, who else has as big a mouthas her. Your not an easy person to find anymore Naruto, not at home, or Ichirakus, or the monument as much." He said with a sad bit of a smile. "Inosaid something about hangout with new Kunoichilately, she wouldn't give us an address though to drag you out to hang with us."

"HEHE, yea sorry about that. But I been showing Haku and Hashamani around the village, Sakura sure aint gonna do it, even is Baa-chan told her to." He said after rubbing the back of his head and grinning, his smile now gone. "So how is everyone, you guys and Ino are the only ones I've seen since getting back."

If only Naruto remembered to keep his guard up, he might have sensed the duel chakrasignaturesclosing in on him fast from behind. Before he could react in any way, shape or form the large white fuzzy shape of Akamarupouncedonto his chest, pinning him to the ground and licking his face all over.

"PUH! AH...AKAMARU...GET OFF ME AKAMARU!" Naruto sputtered as the slobbery onslaught continued. The sounds of laughing were loud and clear. "KIBA, KIBA! GET YOUR DOG OFF ME!" He shouted while trying not to laugh himself from the large tongue coting his face in saliva.

Kibaunfortunatelywas laughing the loudest as he rolled on the ground. "O...OK....OK Akamaru, you can let him up now." He said as he struggled to catch his breath and wipe the tears from his eyes at the same time. "Come on by, let him up so we can knock him down for not visiting andmakingus come find him."

Sitting up and wiping off his face, Narutoscowledat his dog faced friend. "Yea well, Baa-chan sent me on a mision with Kakashi-sensei and.....her. Then I got caught up with Ino, Haku and Hashamani."

"Oh yea, the new kunoichi....any of them into husky guys.?" Shikamaru asked while quirking an eyebrow in Chojis direction. The sudden topic switch to him caused him to nearly spit out his barbecue chips, but it did make him choke and cough making his eyes water profusely.

"Ummm....I don't know, I could ask though. Any preferences from you Choji?" Leave it to Naruto to take sarcasm seriously. This only made the group save Choji laugh even louder. The husky ninja on the other handwas fuming, he was fresh out of a relationship with Tenten and not ready to even think about another one yet.

"So whats the plan for the day blondie? I heard Tsunade-sama gave you some time off cause your birthday is next week." The look on Narutosface was priceless witheverything that's been going on he had completely forgotten about the messenger bird that woke him up with that message. This made Kiba smile and laugh again.

"I dont know what I'm gonna do today....It hadnt really crossed my mind during my morning workout." He said as he say crosslegged and scratched his chin. "Probably hit Ichirakus for lunch, and then home to catch upon my sleep."

Kiba feigned outrage when Naruto said that. "SLEEP?! Come on Naruto, at least come to this awesome shinobi bar with us before you turn in for your beauty sleep. Chouza, Inoichi and Skikaku are usually their and you know they have some good stories, plus my mom and Hana wanna know if Konohas fox has gotten any foxier since hes been gone...Hanas words I swear." He said putting his hands up as the gold haired shinobi stared at him curiously.

"OK, fine. I'll go out with you guys tonight if you promise to let me get back to my training now." Naruto pleaded as it was getting close to lunch time andhehad only gotten to run aroundthe village before being ambushed. With promises of a long night of drinking in the back, the thre shinobi and one ninken took off in their seperatedirections leaving the blondalonein the training ground.

During his travels, Jiraiya had instilled in him an almost Rock Lee type of training. Weights on every part of his body from his wrists, ankles, gloves, biceps and neck. Andifthat wasn't enough he was drilled into the ground Marine style. He was so proficient now that he had mastered five different styles of Taijutsu his favorites being Muay Thai and Capoeria which he could transition from one to the other near seamlessly, he could give Lee a run for his money now. The boy was insatiable, he always wanted more, he wanted to learn and so Jiraiya taught him what he could. It was'nt allowed for him to teach Naruto any of his toad techs, only because those had to be taught by the toads themselves, but he was taught most of the old mans personal jutsus. It was discovered that Narutoasquiet capable with wind natured jutsusalong with water nature, too bad for him he couldn't combine them yet. It wasn't a total loss though he picked up Doton jutsus fairly quickly and had even learned **DOTON - YOMI NUMA (Earth style - swamp of the underworld)**and was able to make a decent sized swamp...no where near the size of his pervy senseis though. Katon jutsu were still near impossible though **KATON - GAMAYU EMUDAN (Fire style - fire blowing)**was beaten into him. It was like Jiraiyaknewhe would need it one day. Deciding that it was a day around noon Narutoleftthe training ground a dismal site and hoped Tsunade would blame Jiraiyafor the swamp that was left in its place as he hurried off to Ichirakus for lunch.

**(Outside The Katanas Blade, 7:30pm)**

It wasn't what Narutowould usually call a productive day, andthiscertainly wasn't how he planned to spend his evening...but it would be nice to see everyone again. The sounds of laughter andsmellof alcohol were getting stronger witheach step the blond took towards the bar. Now, Narutowasnever really a drinker, he could never find the appeal of it on his journey, sure Jiraiya and Tsunade liked it, but Naruto never got the same affect they they would get so it was quiet funny the first time Naruto drank Jiraiyaunder the table witha bet of their next destination on the line. That's why they ended up coming home, not just because it had been three years but because Naruto wanted to come back.

From past bar experience, they were supposed to be dark andsmoky withlewd scantily clad women running around all over the place. But this bar was different, it wasn't smoky or dark....the women were still dressed for scandal but much more modest. 'Leave it to pervysage to findthe worst bars in the elemental nations.' He thought as he took in the bar which was alive with shinobi of all ages and ranks, except genin...of course Narutowas a special exception to that rule. He got curious looks from everyone he passed, the women with hunger and lust at the exoticness of the blond hair, blue eyes and whisker marked stranger, and from the men he got stares that could kill because he was taking all the attention from them.

It didn't take long for Naruto to feel out of place and uncomfortable...that was until an already buzzed Kiba surprised him by slinging his arm over his shoulders in welcome. "It took you long enough to get here blondie. Welcome to the Katanas Blade!" He bellowed into his golden haired friends ear much to loud, causing him to quickly clap a handover his canine resembled friends mouth.

Looking around and taking in the atmosphere of the establishment the golden locks of the young ninja nodded in approval, as he noticed that everyone he knew was their, minus three women. Sakura being the first for which he was extremely happy and the others being the bun haired brunette Tenten and the violet haired Hyuuga heiress Hinata. This fact saddened Naruto deeply because he missed the timid girl who always had and a smile ready for him. Ah well, Celavie. It was still nice to see so many friendly and familiar faces.

The bar was like any other in terms of layout, a bar near the enterance and tables throughout the one large room, but near the back was a arge rectangular table that sat at least twenty, nine on each side and one at each end. Seated with their back to the wall were Neji, Lee, and open see for Tenten, Shino, Kiba, and open seat for Hinata, Inoichi, Shikaku, and Chouza. At the end of the table was the Hokage herself Tsunade andatthe adjacent seat to her left was her long time friend and assistant Shizune with an open seat next to her for Sakura. Then their was Hana who sat across from her brother, Asuma, Kurenai then Anko, then finally Choji, Shikamaru and Ino who sat adjacent an open sear at the other end where Narutosat after being greeted by everyone but most enthusiastically by Lee with a loud. "YOSH, NARUTO! IT SEEMS YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE BURNED BRIGHTLY DURING YOUR TRAVELS!" It was good times had by all as narutocaught up witheveryone in the group. Alcohol flowing along with laughter nd stories, most were interested in Narutosstoried of his travels with the infamous toad sannin.

**(The Katanas Blade, Thursday Oct 2nd, 1:30am)**

"AND...AND THE DAIMYO SAYS, THAT'S NOT A GOAT! THAT'S MY WIFE!" Inoichiexclaimed causing what was left of the group to laugh loud with him. "True story, true story. We'll go to flower country right now if yous don't believe...*HIC*...me." was all he was able to get out before falling out of his chair and start snoring.

The group started to disbandhours ago with Shizune dragging a completely inebriated Tsunade. Both Shikaku and Shikamaruleft on their own because they both agreed that Shikara, Shikakus wife, Shikamarusmother was just to "Troublesome" to deal with if they came home drunk. Choji and Chouza retired early because they had their own restaurant to run in the morning. Neji, Shino and Hana all left together, Nejibecause he had training with Hinata and Hanabi, Shino andHana because they both had clan duties as the heirs to their respective clans.

The group that was left now consisted of a stone sober Lee and Naruto, a passed out Inoichi, a harrassed Kurenaiwho some how found herself between and drunk Asuma and an equally drunk Ankowho happened to be arguing with each other about nothing in particular just more like yelling at each other. Kibawas keeping himself busy by trying to get in good with one of the waitresses and finally a frisky Ino who kept trying to sit in Narutos lap while she became multi-national with roman hands andRussian fingers, though he just chalked that up to all the sake bombs that the thin blond consumed.

"Come on Naruto..*HIC*...oh, excuse me. Lets go back to my house, daddy's passed out and momma can sleep through anything...*HIC*." Inosaid though glassy half lidded eyes witha deep red crossing from cheek to cheek but the most prominently being on her nose. "Please Naruto....*HIC*..*HIC*... I promise to it will be wothit." She said as she rubbed the whisker marks of his right cheek causing her fellow blond to close his deep blues and sigh in contentment before gently taking her noticeably soft hand from his face.

Now, Narutoknew enough from his time with Jiraiya that when a person of Inossize consumes as much alcohol as she had, they would either do, say or a combination of both things that they normally wouldn't, and that's exactly what she was doing. "Ano...I'm sorry Ino, but I couldn't possibly do that with you in the condition that your in. I think its time to get you home and into bed."

"Um, Naruto? What about him?" Came Lees voice as he stood next to and pointed down at the prone body of Inoichi. "I dont think hes in any condition to make it home on his own."

"I think your right, and Ino isn't much better..." A slight grin came over Naruto as he thought of a way for entertain himself and Lee. **"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" **and a clone popped into existence. "Go to the Yamanaka residence. I am certain that Inoueis awake, tell her to be outside witha camera with a flash ready. Me and Lee are gonna be comin in hot." The clone "Hai!"ed andsaluted before rushing out. Turning back to Lee he saw his spandex wearing friend was confused. "I suggest a little race. Its been a while since I've have a good run and the Yamanakas home is clear across the village, a good ten miles at least."

"AH! I see, YOSH! I accept Naruto." Lee said smiling with a bright gleam in his eye at the proposition.

"The only question now is, do you want the darling princess orrr....the drunken daddy?" The blond said as Lee hoisted Inoichi onto his shoulders fireman carry style, leaving Naruto with Ino bridal style. "Alright then..." were the last words to cross Narutos lips as he stiffened as the clone poofed out of existence and the memory of Inoue complaining about drunk daughters and comatose husbands as she got her camera and was waiting outside. "OK Lee, ten miles to Inos. Loser buys winner lunch for a week."

"Agreed." Lee said as he and Naruto walked out of the bar and stood in the middle of the empty street as Naruto created another clone.

Standing between the two racers it shouted. "READY...SET..........GOOO!"

At the last word both Konohas beautiful green beast andthe-number-one-hyper-active-knucklehead-ninja took off like twin bats out of hell withto dust trails kicked up behind them.

Lee had THE biggest shit eating grin on his face as he ran with an unconscious Inoichi over his shoulders. 'This is why I am the fastest man in Konoha Naruto. Second only to Gai-sensei.' He thought to himself...that was until he looked next to him only to see blond hair andnearly tripped over his jaw as it hit the ground. 'IMPOSSIBLE!' was all he could think while Naruto looked over at him and flashed his own toothy grin.

"Something wrong Lee?" The blond asked nonchalantly at seeing the look on his opponents face even though he knew exactly what the problem was. "What? You didn't think that you were the only one to train with weights did you?" He asked as innocently as he possibly could even though he kept smiling and started to pull away from the spandex wearing young ninja.

Had it not been so late at night andpeople were watching, they wouldn't have seen more than a huge dust storm making its way through the village without any indication of what was causing it, with the one exception of a loud "YOSH!" that came from Lee at the challenge that was now presented to him. Kicking it into high gear the bowl haired boy pumped chakra into his legs until he was again neck andneck with Naruto.

Halfway point, both boys were now only five miles from the Yamanakas home andit only took them a minute since they left the bar, not to mention they were both grinning like little kids on a sugar high. Had anyone been able to see the speeding pair, they probably would have laughed. Time was short now andit was coming down to the wire, the smiling faces were bothreplaced with looks of pure determination. The Yamanakasflower shop was in the distance, along with an alert Inoue standing outside, camera in hand.

This was gonna be a close one. Both Naruto and Lee were pumping their legs as fast as they could, when one would pull ahead, the other would get a speed burst and close the gap. One block left to go and Inoue got ready with her Polaroid instant camera. A blinding flash lit the street as both young men came to a screeching halt two more houses further down from where they needed to be. turning around smiling at each other they walked back still carrying their cargo and waiting for the picture to develop.

With a click of her tongue anda disapproving glare at her husband and daughter Inoue turned to Naruto and Lee. "Arigatofor bringing them home safely." She said with a slight bow. "The picture will take a couple of minutes to develop, please bring them in and have some tea."

After disposing Ino and Inoichi to their beds Lee and Naruto joined Inouein the kitchen for tea, both noticing the picture was face down on the table. "Yes, its ready. AndI must say I was quiet impressed as well as shocked." She said, her soprano voice like music to the boys ears. Picking up the picture between her slender fingers the middle aged blond woman looked at it andsmiled. As she turned it around both boys smiled as well, one in spite of his loss. The photo revealed two blurs, one of green and the other of yellow and red. Bothwere low to the ground, crossing in front of Inoue first was.................

"Congratulations Naruto. You are the winner by a hair...litterally." She aid with a gigle at the confused look on the blond boy. When she turned the picture around it revealed that while both boys were head to head even. It was the spily unruly hair that jutted out past the dome hair that was Rock Lees head.

"CONGRATULATIONS NARUTO!" exclaimed Lee while holding arm, bent at the elbow in front of him and tears coming down his face. "I will ask Gai-sensei to up my weights and my training. I hope we can do this again Naruto."

Smiling broadly Naruto struck his friends famous 'nice guy pose.' "You got it Lee...Now I am going home and going to sleep, see you later Lee, Inoue. Tell InoI will see her later as well." With a nod andagreement from the blond woman and a bone crushing hug from Lee, Naruto finally made it his way to his tiny apartment were he immediately crashed onto his bed without getting into his usual toad pajamas.

**(One week later, Friday Oct 10th, Narutos Apartment 7:30am)**

The rest of the week past in relative peace, with the two repeat performance at the bar by the father and daughter drinking team, as well as being cornered by Lees eccentric sensei, the also spandex wearing, bowl haired, bushy browed jounin Maito Gai. Who decided to emphatically thank the blond for rejuvenating his doppelganger pupils flames of youth. After which he struck his original 'Nice Guy pose' with teeth so blinding white, it put Narutos pose to shame.

*BANG*....*BANG BANG*.....*BANG BANG BANG.* "Mmm...what the hell is going on?" wondered a groggy Naruto after being woken up from his sound sleep to the sounds of someone pounding on his front door. *BANG BANG BANG.* "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'M AWAKE! NOW QUIT POUNDING BEFORE YOU OWE ME A NEW DOOR!" He yelled in annoyance as he got out of bed and tossed on some pants and stepped to door and swung it open and nearly slammed it shut again because he was really not expecting who was on the other side. 'I don't need this, its too early in the morning.' He thought to himself angrily. "What do you want billboard brow?" He sneered using the first insult that came to mind hoping she would just leave and never return.

Doing her best not to lose her temper, Sakura kept an unconcerned look on her face. "TSH! To not be here at the moment thats for sure. Tsunade-sama sent me to get you...why she couldnt send the ANBU I'll never know." She said more to herself than anything. "Anyway, lets go shes waiting for you." She said before turning on her heel and heading down the stairs of the apartment complex.

Throwing on a plain gold t-shirt that matched his hair he locked up his apartment before taking off to the Hokages tower leaving Sakura way behind.

**(One hour earlier 6:30am, Hokages Office)**

"AH, Welcome back to Konoha Kazekage-dono, Temari, Konkuro." Tsunade said with a smile and a bow as she greeted her three guests. "Please have a seat, Shizunewill be along momentarily with tea..I was under the impression that Baki was coming along as well." She said notincing the lack of the jounins presence. "We have much to discuss andplan for tonight." She said as everyone present smiled along withher while finally taking her seat behind the large oak desk. Everyone had just settled in when a pink head stuck itself into the room.

"Excuse me Tsunade-sama. I was told you needed me early because of a mission? I was hoping i was one that could be put on hold so I could be here for festival tonight."

Before anyone could do anything Gaara was on his feet, eyes blazing wthrage, his sand firmly around the girls throat, pinned to the wall with her feet dangling off the ground. "Well this works out perfectly. Tsunade-sama, as part of Narutosbirthday present, I would like your permission to do away with this.....FILTH!" He said coldly while staring the struggling girl in her wide emerald eyes.

"While I'm sure that that would give you great pleasure Gaara. I am afraid I cannot allow you to do that. Sakura has served her...while meger as it was, sentence for the wrong doing against your fellow jinchuuriki. Speaking of which, if you would please release her. Sakura go and get Naruto, today being his birthday and because I had given him time off I am sure he is still asleep. Keep in mindthat should anything happen while hes with you, I wont be able to help you if any 'accidents' occur today. Tsunade said while raising an eyebrow at the now being loweres pinkette to make sure she fully understood her meaning.

**(Present Hokages Office, 7:40am)**

Without warning, without being announced and without thinking about what the hell he was doing. The door to Tundaes office bust open and in walked a groggy, grumpy, half asleep Naruto, closely followed by an irritated and disbelieving Sakura who was completely appalledat what she just witnessed the blond do.

"OK Baa-chan. What the HELL is so important that you need me here at 7:30 in the morning on my birthday!" He stated with only the slightest angry edge, more looking like he was ready to fall asleep again right then and their. Leave it to Naruto to speak his mind then fall to slep backwards...but, before he hit the floor he landed on something soft, warm and brown. He immediately thought he fell into a load of bread, but then his eyes snapped open at the realization of what he was exactly on.

"Your still the biggest goof ball in the village aren't you Naruto." Said a feminine voice which he wasnt expecting but still recognized as belonging to Sabaku no Temari. "And to think we came all this way and you cant stay awake long enough to even say Hello." She said with a mock hurt in her voice and pout on her face.

"Maybe he forgot all about us Temari. I mean if this is how he acts when friends come all this way for his birthday then they must not have been all that important to him." came another voice, this time masculine but still not the one he was expecting, this one belonged to the middle of the three sand siblings, the puppet master Sabaku no Konkuro.

"Maybe it isnt him? I could put some sand through his chest and see if he disappears, you know how he loves to use those clones." Their it was. That was the voice he was waiting to hear. The voice that always meant business and was the strongest of the three siblings Sabaku no Gaara.

Naruto knew he meant business which made his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates before he jumped five feet in the air and landing on the ceiling. "OK, OK, I'm up...Gaara, what are you guys doing here?" he asked as he dropped down and looked the three sand siblings in the faces.

This actually annoyed the ever stoic Gaara to no end. Wasnt it obvious enough by what the day was , he silently raged inside his head. Holding up and orange wrapped large rectangular box as he stared with a dead pan glare at the blond. "Why do you think we're here? I mean, its not like I dont have a village to run or anything." He said coldly, his eyes like ice although the sides of his mouth threatened to break into a smile.

It finally hit him and he couldnt believe that the shock of seeing his 'brother' made him forget his own freakin birthday. "So I forgot its my birthday, excuse me but I was a little preoccupied with the threat of sand through my chest." He said hotly before breaking into his own toothy grin which made Gaara do the same. "OK, so you guys are here, so how about a party? Baa-chan, got a place we can use?" He asked while turning to the eldest lady in the room who was still seated behind her desk listening to everything that was happening.

"Yea, I think we can find a place...I already have a nice place in mind. Dont worry, the place is HUGE! So you can invite as many people as you want." She said planning her own birthday surprise.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok, so thats chapter 9, I know not much happened but chapter 10 is gonna be action packed I promise, the party and a couple of fights.**

**Hope everyone likes keep up the RNRs. Dont worry chapter 10 is already in the works.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN HASHAMANI AND THE OTHER OCs I USE!**

Speech and thought

_flashbacks_

**DEMON**

**_DEMON EMPHASIS_**

**JUTSU**

**A/N: Last chapter was filler, I hate writing fillers but sometimes they are needed. This will be mostly filler but it will also explain a few things that happened in the village while Naruto was out training with ero-sennin.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Flashback Oct 10th, 2am Forest outside of Konoha)**

_'Its been three days since I left the village, I had to have lost them by now.' Twilight's setting in as the sun sets as a young man withblue hair, a blue tunic, beige pants and brown boots with a custom made katana strapped to his back hops from tree to tree as fast as he can to put as much distance as possible between himself and his former teammates. 'I have to stop for the night, If I get lost in these woods I'll never make it to Konoha.' Dante think to himself as he sets up under a large tree hoping to make it through one more night._

_Early morning sunrise, dew is in the air. *Twig snaps* Dante wakes up and moves his head just as a shuriken whizzes past his ear. 'Crap they caught up already?'_

_"We found you Dante, Mizukageis not happy with your actions in the lightning country and sent us to keep you from getting to Konoha." A voice with a timbre so deep it shook Dante bones._

_"YOUR NOT GONNA STOP ME HATA. I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR NO MERCY TACTICS!" 'This isnt gonna be easy, especially since everywhere Hata goes, Sonja goes to.'_

_'Ok I gotta move fast or I wont make it.' *fast had signs* **"NINPO: KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU!" (Ninja art: Hidden Mist Technique) ***Fast hand signs* **"NINPO: MIZU-BUNSHIN NO JUTSU** **(Ninja art: water clone technique)**Dante jumps into the trees as Hata and Sonja move in on the clone. Once they realize it isn't Dante they take off through the trees after him, thanks to the dense mist they don't see the exploding tags._

_*BOOM*_

_"DAMN YOU DANTE!! You wont get away for long." The alto voice of the female shinobi that was after him called as they backed off because they knew that explosion would be heard._

_Dante sprint through the trees as ast as he can. 'I was closer than I thought, I can see the main gate......' would have been a comforting thought if not for the insane laughter that came from his female former teammate._

_"HAHAHAHAHA, That was fun Dante, but we are from the same village remember, your water clone didn't fool us for a minute." She said withso much mirth it was sickening as she landed in front of him._

_'Damn you Sonja' Dante thought as he glared coldly at her while throwing a kunaithat if connected would take her out, but instead simply sailed through the laughing teen. "SHIT! A simple bunshin."_

_Before Dante could attack again he heard the yell of a jutsu he knew he didnt like **"NINJA ART: EARTH PRISON JUTSU!" (sorry don't know the name in Japanese) **but because of the exploding notes Hata wasn't fully recovered yet so his technique was slow and allowed Dante time to get out of the way before the dome fully covered and converged on him. Unfortunately Sonja was still lurking about and as Dante rolled away from the dome a shuriken grazed past his arm causing him to jump back into some bushes._

_'DAMN IT! Sonja and Hata I can take one on one, but together is something I never tried before....UGH! No wonder we were the best team in Kiri.' Again taking refuge in some thick brush Dante tried to assess the situation._

__

'OK I know my Genjutsu is better than Hata but if Sonja releases it I'm no match for his Taijutsu. Well I guess I can try this jutsu.' he thought as he checked his pouch for whatever was left. 'And I have a few exploding tags left, I hope this works.' Flowing through a small series of hand signs Dante exclaimed loudly **"Ninja Art, Black Rain Jutsu"**

As Black cloud forms over the area and oil falls. Dante Jumps high into the air and throws his kunei with an exploding tag on it into the direction of Hata and Sonja making the area and explode and ignite. landing back on a tree Dante takes of for Konoha.

Again all that could be heard over the sounds of the fire crackling on the oil was the sound of Sonjas laugh which caused enough of a distraction for Hata to cast his jutsu **"Ninja Art, Earth prison Jutsu."**

'Shit I cant get out of this one.' Were Dante's lastthoughts before he was enveloped in something cold, wet and slimy. Feeling the presence behind him Dante slowly looked around until his eyes rested on the figure of a large man in red and grey robes with long white hair. The vision of this man made Danteseyes widen with shock and awe. "The toad Sannin himself!"

"That's right kid, today's your lucky day." Came the baritone voice if Jiraiya, taking up his stance of both arms out, one in front of him and the other behind as he rotated his head and neck in a circle before hopping on one foot from right to left before stopping in the same pose he started "I AM THE ONE, THE ONLY, THE WORLD FAMOUS, GREATLY APPRECIATED OFTEN IMITATED BUT NEVER DUPLICATED! THE TOAD SENNIN....JIIIRAIIIYA!!"

It would have probably been one of the funniest things the young mist shinobi had ever seen in his life....if he wasn't so tired from running and drained of chakra. He did manage a slight chuckle and smile before finally passing out.

**_(END FLASHBACK)_**

"The next thing I know woke up here." The azule haired ninja explained to Shizune as she checked his vitals on the now awake boy. "I take it the Hokage hasn't been informed that I am here yet or she would be here talking to me herself huh."

Shizuneof course being herself smiled warmly at the boy while checking the IV in his arm. "One of the guards that found you with the toad and brought you here was sent to find and inform her of the situation."

**(Present Konoha outside Namikaze mansion 1pm)**

The house really was huge. It was made of beautiful white marble on the outside with big bay windows acing the gate and encompassing white wall that protected the establishment.

"Ahh the memories. He summoned his first toad for her their next to that stone....and that was her first garden over their." The busty Hokagereminisced to herself as she stood in front of the locked wrought iron gate with an orange swirl in the middle. "Now all I have to do is get some of Narutos blood from the hospital so we can start decorating...only got six hours before showtime." She continued to muse to herself as she slowly walked away and down the road headed to the hospital.

Before Tsunade could even get a block from the house however one half of the gate guards Izumo Kamizuki appeared before her down in front of her on one knee. "HOKAGE-SAMA! I come with urgent news."

IT was one of those situations where you just don't know if your supposed to continue or not and the poor chuunin guard was in just that predicament. Annoyed and impatient Tsunade had her arms crossed under her chest and her foot tapping. "OK so spill it already, and it better be important. We still have to set up for Narutosbirthday party." she said with her frustration obvious because of the interruption.

"H..HAI!." Izumo finally managed to sputter out under the gaze of his upset leader. "Sometime early this morning, before Kazekage-sama and his siblings arrived the ANBU heard an explosion outside of the main gates in the forest while they were on their way back from patrol. When they went to investigate the site of the explosion they found a chuunin from Kirigakure no sato, as well as signs of a struggle withat least two other shinobi. The chuuninwas passed out but had a toad with him that explained that Jiraiya had intervened and chased after the other shinobi both also from Kiri." He explained quickly noticing that the Hokages glare became more and more infuriated. "However the chuuninthat was with the toad was exhausted and injured and has been that way in the hospital until very recently. Shizune thought it best not to find you and report to you until they boy was awake and you were able to talk to him." he finished his report as fast as he could and again bowed on one knee.

A headache was coming on and it was one that Tsunade knew wouldn't go away easily or any time soon. Squinting her eyes closed tightly while rubbing the bridge of her nose. "OK, OK fine, lets go. I assume ANBU are guarding him. Which ones are the?" She asked still perturbed at the new situation.

"Crane, Monkey and Ferett."

"Alright, I'm heading their now anyway so you find Iruka and tell him to meet me their in five minutes. I will give him a vile of Narutos blood and the way to open that gate tell him to begin setting up for Narutos party. Here's an invitation so he knows what should and shouldn't be their....make sure if Jiraiya shows up that I explicitly prohibit ANYTHING Icha Ichaorientated." and with those final words she left the chuunin guard on his own as she hopped from roof top to roof top to get to the hospital faster.

**(Akamichi BBQ 1:30 pm)**

The Ino-Shika-Chotrio, bothclassic and new version were gathered around a large wooden table witha fire pit in the middle with pork pieces sizzelingon it. It was a typical scene as the adults held a conversation between themselves while Ino dominated the conversation between the youngsters. "So the party theme is something called Italy....whats Italy?" she asked completely confused.

"Apparently its a country on another continent. Known mostly for foods called pizza and pasta which is supposed to be some other kind of noodle." Came the voice to everyones shock which belonged not to either of the Naras but to Choji who was examining the invitation like Ino had until he came across two black and white pictures at the bottom. "Theirs a dress code to."

That got everyones attention. "Yea...wow that's different. I've never seen anything like that before....It also says that the necessary clothes have been delivered to our homes already and theirs enough for our families too." came Inos excited voice at the proposition of more new clothes.

Even if they did'nt know it both Nara men had the xact same thought just then. "TROUBLESOME!" It was the younger of the father and son duo to speak up first. "So hes gone for three years, comes back with two unknown kunoichi and now wants us to dress up for his party...think we can just send a gift and card?" He asked slowly turning to his father.

"As troublesome as it is, I know your mother has probably already tried on whatever garb Naruto had sent to us, so I think we're stuck son." Againtheyhad the same thought but this time verbalized them. "Troublesome blonds." This however didn't go over well withthe father daughter blond duo they were seated with.

It could have been worse. Instead of a ten minute tirade from Ino about hair color not being an issue, it could have lasted all day and Shikamaru and Choji knew that from personal experience. That was until something more interesting came into the restaurant.

Of all the places to eat in all of Konoha, they just had to come into this one. Gaara, Temari and Kankuroall walked in looking as they usually did with one exception. The exception didn't come from Temari who was her normal watchful self, taking in everything around her. Or even from Gaara who had his life long expression of uninterested plastered across his face. No, no, the exception belonged to the middle of the sand siblings Kankuro who instead of being almost expressionless as his brother, was now grinning widely and looked as crazy as a loon as he took a big whiff causing him to salivate uncontrollably.

"MMM, pork, beef, chicken, steak....just the smell alone is making my mouthwater." He said wipe wiping his mouth.

Now no one was really all that comfortable being around Gaara, especially after in invasion. They had all heard that he had changed for the better, even becoming the Kazekage but some lingering doubts still remained and that was normal. That's not to say they weren't willing to give him and his siblings a chance cause if their is one thing you learn from living in the same village as Naruto, its to never EVER judge a book by its cover and never listen to hearsay and gossip.

Standing and waving to the trio was the one woman welcome wagon herself. "GAARA! TEMARI! CATBOY! OVER HERE!" She yelled as the three finally spotted her, two of which were grinning at the thirds plight of not being remembered. That was until they noticed Choji elbow the blond and hastily whisper his name to her which got a laugh out of everyone. "Sorry about that Kankuro, but its been a while since we've seen you in the village, usually its Gaara for Kage business or Temari for liaison business."

"Yea well, that's why we're here. This places barbecue is famous even in Suna....Konoha has all the best for some reason, the best kekkei genkeis, the best food..."He said taking a big whiff of the cooking meat until and extremely cute in Kankuros opinion waitress walked by, "...The best women. I just might have to move here." Of course he knew when to shut up and get the focus off of himself because of the glares he was getting from his sister as well as the blond kunoichiwho's home village they were currently in. "Well at least I'll be able to visit when Temari and lazy ass Shikamaru finally get married. Whens that gonna be anyway?" He asked while turning his head slowly o is sister who had a look of unbridled fury about her, although that went awa when a spluttering noise got every ones attention because said lazy ass himself had choked on the water he was currently drinking when catboyopening his mouth.

"Aww whats the matter Shikamaru? Are you saying...in front of the Kazekage himself even, that you wouldn't wanna marry his sister?" She knew what he was doing, she knew the second she asked the question in her favorite sickly sweet false hurt tone of voice that she had trapped the lazy genius. But rather than answer he simply clammed up, crossed his arms and uttered only one word and of course it was his favorite word. "Troublesome."

The rest of the time at the restaurant past smoothly as Ino and Temari chatted about the the outfits for the party were gonna be like. The adults of the Ino-Shika-Chotrio along with Gaaraoccasionally giving his thoughts about whatever they were talking about continued their conversation although he mostly sat in silence with Shikamaru. The most entertaining of the bunch were Choji and Kankuro who were engaged in their own little eating contest, which ended abruptly when Kankuro fell out of his chair groaning about stomach pains, sweet delicious stomach pains.

**(Konoha Hospital room 260, 1:30pm)**

Tsunade listened to the weary Kiri shinobi withrapt attention and her headache and frustration grew with every word he spoke. "Se lemme get this straight, because of something that happened in Lightning country, you fled here. Now because you came here the Mizukage obviously wants you back, but you don't wanna go. But you wanna go back because you know that once you set foot in Kiri he will have you and possibly your entire clan executed...however if you really don't go back its guaranteed that your clan will be slaughtered. And on top of all of that your on the run because of something that could be detrimental to Konoha and Kiri that we could use as a bargaining chip to help you, but you wont divulge your mission parameters willingly. Did I miss anything?" She asked still more exasperated than when she started.

"Actually, yes you have Lady Hokage. My now former teammates Hataand Sonja will continue to search for me while negotiating with the Mizukage occurs. They will find a way into the village and when they do..." His voice trailed off at the end because he was sure that Tsunadeknew exactly what would happen. "Especially with the Kekkei Genkeis of this village, minus the Sharingan now that only Kakashi Hatake is the holder of the copycat eye. But the Byakugan as well as the Nara shadow wielding as well as the Yamanaka mind walking. Also I would like to add that I would willing give the information, I am simply looking out for my safety first however because I am in no shape to defend myself when Hata and Sonja come back."

It was a wonder that Tsunade wasn't institutionalized because of the crap that goes on around here. A rogue mist ninja, a crazy Kagewho wants to exterminate all bloodline limits and a blond knucklehead who's party she still has to set up for/ "OK, so before I leave to discuss our options with the council. " She shuddered at the thought of how that was gonna go. "Tell me about your former teammates, what are there abilities?"

Taking a deep breath Dante began to explain the skills that made his team the best in the mist. Sonja being a genjutsu specialist and Hata being a taijutsu specialist, leaving Dante as the Ninjutsu specialist. The little nugget of information about the other male member of the team surprised the seasoned Hokage and in quiet a pleasant way.

**(Namikaze Mansion 3pm)**

Iruka Umino, scarred nosed sensei of the academy, official shinobi rank of Chunnin, actual shinobi skill level unknown. "OK, according to the info we got from Lady Tsunade, Master Jiraiya and his notes about Naruto, Italy is famous for food....something called wine, which is apparently some kind of alcohol as well as something called the mafia. I guess that's where Naruto and Jiraiya got the idea for the outfits for tonight."

Anko Mitarashi, Head of the interrogation department, official shinobi rank of Special Jounin, snake summoner, infatuated with forementioned chunnin because of his own lack of interest in said woman. "Great. So we have to what? Make this place look like a restaurant slash vineyard slash gangster headquarters?" She said annoyed that she got roped ino helping set up for the big party that night.

Iruka was shocked to say the least, the the snake crazy, man hating woman was so knowledgeable about the foreign land.

"What? Naruto wasn't the only person to ravel and learn from one of the Sannin ya know." She said smirking at the slack jawed face of Iruka.

It didn't take long for the pair to turn the living room and kitchen into a luxurious replica of an Italian bistro and bar which was under Hokagesorders to be well stocked with every kind of alcohol in Konoha as well as a few bottles of win. It was obvious of the way Tsunade was gonna spend her time at this party.

**(Hokage Tower 5pm)**

Its just a speech, that's all, just some words in front of a crowd. Its not that hard, Hokages have to speak in front of crowds all the time, I only have to say a little bit and then I can leave...."UGH! Almost forgot about the village promotions...lets see, three new jounin and two chunnin." Tsunade continued to pace around her office getting more and more frantic at remembering last minute details and having to worry about the villaged reactions to the promotions, the threat of Kiri shinobi showing up and Narutos party going off without a hitch. "GRR, I'm getting to old for this shit."

It was nearly six o'clock when Tsunade finally took her place on the freshly erected stage and podium. A large mass of villagers and shinobi alike had gathered to hear what their Hokage and leader had to say. Looking around she saw many familiar faces all smiling and enjoying themselves, Konohamaru the grandson of Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was seen with his friends Udon and Moegi but was mostly drooling at how the young redhead had developed over the years. She then spotted the familar site of blond hair and red and orange clothing smiling widely and waving like a fool at her which caused her to smile back, she also noticed that next to him on his right was Ino who had spent quiet a bit of time with her fellow blond and on his right was the new Kunoichi Haku who simply looked happy to be near him...though it worried her a little that Naruto was oblivious to them both obviously having feelings for him. The most noticeable though of the crowd was the pink hair of Sakura some three rows behind her favorite blond and staring daggers at him. 'If she ruins anything today I will make sure shes NEVER let out of the jail this time.' Tsunade thought to herself knowing what Sakura would either do or try to do.

Waving her outstretched hands the crowd all turned their attention to their leader and quieted down.

"My fellow villagers! It is my honor to stand here today on this glorious day. The day of upon which the Kyuubi no Kitsune was defeated by our greatest shinobi and strongest Hokage, The Yondaime, Minato Namikaze!" At this the crowd erupted in cheers for there for-mentioned savior.

Waving her hands again the audience once again settled down. "Today we celebrate the Yondaimes ultimate sacrifice. For without sacrafice their can be no change and without change where would we be? So in keeping with change I am honored to announce the promotions of three new Jounin and two new Chunnin! I ask now that these three shinobi please come up here, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Shino Aburame!"

Again the crowed grew loud with applause for the three chunnin that made their way up to the stage to stand beside their leader. Ino was smiling widely while Shikamaru had his eyes closed and simply stood their as though he was asleep on his feet. Shino was again hidden behind his sunglasses and large collar which was now accompanied by a hood over his head making it nearly impossible for anyone to see anything of his face.

For the third time Tsunade had to quiet down the crowd by raising her arms. "I am proud to stand before you and bestow upon these three exceptional shinobi the ranks of Jounin, for without them our village would not be thriving as it has been since the invasion of Sound and Sand. Each of them has in their own way kept Konoha thriving and safe. Now please when I call your name please step forward."

Taking a dark green colored vest from Shizune who appeared holding them on her other side called first "Ino Yamanaka. For your prowess and excelling as a field medic, as well as second in command of the interrogation squad under Anko Mitarashi. " Handing Ino her vest and giving the girl a slight hug she continued with her praise. "During the last three and a half years Ino has proved to be a double dose of trouble for our enemies, not only being one of our best medics, but also as an interrogator, upon which she has helped in the stopping of several attempts on not only my life as Hokage but on the village as well!"

"Next, please step forward Shino Aburame!" Amongst the crowd a steady humming was coming from the front of the crowd and off to the left, looking their both of Shinos parents were standing their covered in their usual grey high collared coats, and the hived in their body's humming with pride. "Shino Aburame. Head of tracking squad Delta, along with the information gathered from Ino Yamanaka during her interrogation sessions with Anko, Shino along with his squad and his kikai bugs have cut supply lines for Oto, Rock, and Mist armies thus securing non combat situations and a safer environment for Konoha." As she handed him his vest the buzzing from Shinos parents was growing louder and louder until he stepped back and all became silent.

"Finally our final promotion to the rank of Jounin goes to Shikamaru Nara." At the call of his name the lazy genious gave a sigh and stepped forward still with his eyes closed. "Shikamaru has proved himself though lazy, is a master strategist. Along with his father and ther rest of the original Ino-Shika-Cho trio has mapped, surveyed and come up with many ways to trap, maim and immobilize our enemies as well as ensure that Fire country is sufficiently prepared for any and all spies that may find themselves heading towards Konoha." Handing the pineapple haired young man his vest he simply nodded and stepped back in line with Shino and Ino. "I present to you our newest members of the Jounin ranks."

with that the crowd again cheered and applauded. "Now my friends I bid you to have fun and enjoy the festival." at Tsunades last words blue, red, green and purple fireworks flew up into the air and exploded in a brilliant shower of sparks and displays. 'Thank god that's over, I can promote Konohamaru and Hanabi to chunnin later in my office.'

Turning back to the three new jounin she smiled "Remember you three the party starts at seven, so get home and get ready." with her reminder she shunshined away in a swirl of leaves and left the three behind.

**(Namikaze Mansion 7pm)**

It was finally time for the party and everyone was their dressed to the gills for the event. The women were all wearing the same style dress only in different colors, It was a floor length dress made of silk with a slit on the right side that went up to the mid thigh, along with bicep length white gloves and high heels. Tsunade was in her normal grey color, her breasts barely managing to stay in the strapless gown and her hair in curls around her shoulders and down her back. Shizune was dressed in her usual black, Ino in purple, Hinata in lavander who was chatting with Tenten who was wearing pink. Shikara Nara was wearing dark green, Inoue was wearing a lighter shade of purple but was still similiar to her daughter. Temari was wearing a tan dress of course being the only sand kunoichi their. Ayame being the only non shinobi at the party was wearing a beautiful shade of dark blue. Haku and Hashamani were also their dressed in their respected colors of Haku in Ice blue and Hashamani in a light lime green. Anko who was conversing with Kurenai in a shadowy corner was wearing a black dress while the red eyed jounin was wearing red to match.

The men ere no slouches themselves being dressed in thee piece pinstripe suits with silk shirts, black ties and black toed shoes with their respective colors on the rest of it along with hats called fedoras. Jiraiya ho was talking with Gaara was in his black suit with a red shirt and pinstripes while Gaaras was the same except that his color was tanned to match his sister, as well was Kankuros. The Nara men Shikaku and Shikamaru were wearing dark green stripes and shirts with green on their shoes to match their matriarchs dress. Kakashi had been allowed to wear his mask which went well with the silver stripes and shirt which was the closest to traditional of everyone their. Of course you could leave it to his eternal rival and Naruto for giving it to him, a green suit with black stripes which matched his student lee. Neji wore a color similar to Hinatas but not quiet as light on his shirt and stripes. Asuma wore navy blue stripes on his suit. Inoichi like the rest of his family had some shade of purple on his suit. Choji and Chouza had brown on theirs, unfortunately their family was incomplete with Chouza wife unfortunately being sick as he informed Tsunade. Shino and Kiba were seen talking with former teammate Hinata as well as Tenten, each of them wearing their suits, Shinos having grey stripes and Kibas having white to match Akamarus fur who was unfortunately too large for the home with this many guests.

"Alright everyone Naruto will be down in a minute, I know this was all his idea...however Jiraiya hadn't actually taught Naruto how to dress in these get ups, he simply found them in a book and thought they looked cool so hes having a bit of difficulty with all the buttons." Tsunade said as a small laughter went around the room of the elaborately decorated mansion living room. That was until an audible gasp could be heard coming from Ino as she was staring at the stairway which now had Naruto descending it.

Like the rest of the suits it was custom made and fit him perfectly. The suit was of course black and pinstriped with a black pinstriped vest and black ties, but since Naruto had developed a bit of a fashion sense he had lost his old color and thought that since it was his birthday it would be ok to indulge a little. The stripes on the vest and suit were a stunning orange, as was the shirt but it wasn't over the top and excessive. His shoes of course were the same color. The fedora that adorned his head was black felt with a silk orange back around the base.

Taking off the har and tipping it to the crowd another gasp filled the room. Knowing Naruto meant knowing that he had the wildest hair imaginable but now....now it was combed and not just combed but slick site of this man standing on the stairs made both Ino and Haku drool slightly, thankfully noone noticed nor did they notice each other.

Smiling down at everyone naruto could help but use his toothiest grin. "Thank you everyone for coming, I really appreciate it and you all look wonderful."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thats chapter 10. Another filler but and I hate it BUT it needed to be done. Next chapter on THTMTI its his party and he'll cry if he wants to....or make someone else cry! DUN DUN DUN!!!! However I wont be able to post for a couple of days cause I'm moving and Internet gets shut off tomorrow But it will be hooked up again soon and I will return. Please RNR. **

**Also I have decided on the final pairing for which this story will be....but I'm not gonna tell you right now, your just gonna have to wait for next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN HASHAMANI AND THE OTHER OCs I USE!**

Speech and thought

_flashbacks_

**DEMON**

_**DEMON EMPHASIS**_

**JUTSU**

**A/N: I'M BAAAAAaaaCK! OK so I am all moved into my grandfathers house but my computer isn't hooked up yet so I am on his, which is no big deal since it ain't in his room anymore lol. **

**Ok so I have decided the final pairing and it will be revealed hopefully this chapter, if not definitely next chapter. **

**Now I have a plot problem and that is whether or not I should make Kushina alive, or dead. Review stating Dead or Alive and it will be revealed in either chapter 12 or 13.**

**now....ON WITH THE SHOW!!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****  
****(Namikaze Mansion 7pm)****  
****Cue song: Carlos Santana - Samba Pa Ti (Acoustic)**

"Whats everyone staring at me for?" Naruto asked as he made his grand entrance. Looking around, he noticed the same look on both Ino and Haku's faces that Jiraiya usually gets when he goes and does his 'research,' which made him feel a little uncomfortable.

It didn't take long for the party to get into full swing with people talking, drinking and dancing. Tsunade and Jiraiya were probably the most entertaining, what with her already slightly tipsy and Jiraiya hoping to get a peek. The pervert, unfortunately, was sent through the front door that Shizune opened just before he made impact.

"Alright, now that the old lecher is gone I think its time for cake and presents!" Tsunade exclaimed while Kakashi rolled out a large cake with chocolate frosting. Atop the cake was a picture of a young, orange clad Naruto in his nice guy pose with Gamakichi on top of his head. It didn't take long for the cake to disappear, mostly because Choji devoured half of it after finally being released from Shikamaru's Shadow Possession, thus allowing everyone else to have at least one piece.

Presents were a different spectacle all together. Interesting probably wouldn't cover it. The Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi clans seemed to have had the same thought as Naruto opened their cards and received...gift cards in the amount of one hundred dollars for the Katana's Blade, Yamanaka Flower shop and Akimichi barbecue. From Asuma, he received two new scythes, both made of chakra conducting metal. To his pleasant surprise, Asuma showed him how the blades could be extended and retracted into the handles.

"VEeeRY nice, Asuma-sensei," he said as he turned the new weapons over, examining them while Asuma smiled with pride.

From Kakashi he received a scroll with four new wind jutsus. From Jiraiya he got the complete series of Icha Icha first edition and autographed, which caused Tsunade to scowl, Kakashi to drool through his mask and Naruto to smile and call the old man "Ero-Sennin" under his breath.

Gai and Lee had not given up on getting the blond to "fan his flames of youth" by wearing one of their green spandex body suits. Being polite as possible, Naruto simply smiled and put it away after thanking them. Neji and Hinata, on behalf of the Hyuuga clan, gave him several pieces of formal clothing; something which he was seriously lacking.

Hana and Tsume Inuzuka, being on a mission, were unable to attend the party, which left Kiba to represent his clan with Akamaru. Being Kiba, the present wouldn't be right if it wasn't a little pervy. Opening the box, Naruto took out a black spiked dog collar and a two foot leash attached to a note that read, "Don't let them lead you around on a short leash." The present only confused the blond. Unfortunately, he was even _more_ confused by the look of excitement in Ino, Haku, (and to his surprise) Anko and Kurenai's eyes.

Shino's present was simple: a book of exotic bugs and their specific characteristics.

"You're never gonna let me live down the fact that I couldn't tell a Bikouchu bug from a regular beetle, are you Shino?" Even under his suit he managed to have a high collar hiding his face, but the corners of his mouth could be seen turned up in a smile "I guess not," he said with a laugh.

Kurenai, being the 'Genjutsu Mistress' of Konoha, gave Naruto a scroll of genjutsus in the hopes that his experiences during his time away with a Sannin would help him get the hang of the skill.

Tenten was predictable, giving a new set of kunai and shuriken.

The Sand Siblings' gifts seemed to be the most interesting of the presents. Temari gave him a scroll of her own personal wind jutsus that would work well now that he had chakra metal weapons. Kankuro gave him a three foot marionette of a meek looking Kyuubi. Seeing this, Naruto couldn't help but smile because, in his head, the fox was roaring that he wasn't that cute; he was scary and vicious.

Gaara had the most impressive gift of the three; on the chakra stand he gave the blond was a pile of loose sand. When Gaara tapped the base with some chakra, the sand swirled until it became a six inch figurine of the sand demon Shukaku. When the chakra ran out, the sand fell apart again.

Shizune, of course, played the concerned big sister and gave Naruto an extensively made field medic pack. It was filled to the brim with dressings, ointments, creams, balms and soldier pills.

Haku and Hashamani didn't have much because they were still new to the village, so Haku gave Naruto an ice figurine of Naruto in his own beast mode from their fight on the bridge. Hashamani merely gave him a card wishing him a happy birthday and a month's supply of instant ramen. Ayame would have been upset at seeing the month's supply, but she knew that Naruto would be through the whole supply long before the month was up.

"Naruto, I know that Hashamani gave you a month's supply of instant ramen, but I got you some as well.....however, you can't have it until next month with the rest of the village when Ichiraku opens up our brand new, full-sized restaurant!"Ayame spoke clearly as she produced an envelope from her pocket. "And, because of all the ramen you've eaten over the years, we have made you executive share holder...which means that at the end of each month, depending on how well business has been, I will be delivering a portion of the money to you."

Naruto wasn't the blond that spoke up first, as expected. Instead, Tsunade had an inquiry, "Why didn't I know about this? Teuchi has been a very sneaky man."

"Civilian council, my lady. They probably gave Teuchi the building permit and you probably just stamped the form without reading it," Shizune said in a pleasant tone, which made everyone laugh at the mighty Sannin being chastised.

After having his laugh, Naruto turned to Tsunade. "OK Baa-chan, so what did you get me? I mean, your not gonna be out-done by Ero-Sennin, are you?" he asked with a rather large smile on his face.

"Pfft...Damn brat. Here." Pulling out a scroll from her pocket she tossed it to him. He quickly opened it and she couldn't help but laugh at his widening eyes and slack jaw. Her expression quickly turned to confusion as his face contorted in anger. "What's the matter Naruto? I thought you would be happy to find out who your parents were and to know this whole house and surrounding property belong to you."

Their was a buzz of excitement about the revelation, but it was mostly between the younger generation. As the jounins, aside from Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji and the Sand siblings already knew about Naruto being the son of the Yondaime; Minato Namikaze.

Looking around, Naruto could see the understanding in all the older Jounin's faces. 'So that's why I was always saved by the ANBU and the old man; because of who my father was. Why didn't they ever tell me? Didn't I have a right to know?' All these things and more were running through the distraught blond's head. That was until he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the concerned faces of Tsunade, Ino and Haku.

"Naruto? What's the matter? You should be happy. You're the son of a hero and the most powerful Hokage ever to be produced by Konoha," Ino said with genuine concern in her voice.

Turning to Tsunade, he felt the rage boiling over. "You knew this whole time didn't you? And you never told me!" His voice was calm, low and extremely cold, but his eyes....oh his eyes; they were on fire with fury as the deep blues turned a flaming gold and then back again. In that instant everything quieted as the KI washed over the entire room. "YOU KNEW WHO MY FATHER AND MOTHER WERE AND NEVER TOLD ME?! NO ONE EVER TOLD ME! I WAS ALONE FOR SIXTEEN YEARS AND NO ONE EVER TOLD ME!"

"Naruto please calm down. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. As Hokage, I was sworn to a vow not to tell you until you were promoted to Chunin or turned sixteen, whichever came first," Tsunade countered, trying to defend keeping the secret from him. "I know you're upset and hurt right now Naruto, and you have every right to be, but please calm down so that I can explain," she pleaded.

"EXPLAIN WHAT?! THE ONLY REASON I AM EVEN ALIVE IS BECAUSE OF WHO MY FATHER WAS? THAT IF I HAD BEEN JUST A REGULAR ORPHAN I WOULD PROBABLY HAVE BEEN DEAD YEARS AGO?!" he fired back, his anger growing with every word he said. "THAT'S THE INFAMOUS THIRD'S LAW ISN'T IT? THE LAW THAT I USED TO HEAR THE VILLAGERS WHISPERING ABOUT WHENEVER I WALKED PAST THEM!" He was breathing heavy now and his eyes started to water and spill over with hot, stinging tears as he tried desperately to control his breathing again. He kept getting hiccuping gulps and spasms in his chest instead.

After several minutes, which felt like hours to the young blond. The intense emotions brought on by the revelation started to dwindle, and the KI that flooded the house dissipated and was replaced by the sounds of sobbing from an upset orphan who just found out who he really was. He was not Naruto Uzumaki...he was in fact Naruto Namikaze.

The sounds of shuffling feet brought him back to his senses as he realized that everyone was still there, watching him as if they had been frozen by Shikamaru's shadow. "Excuse me for my behavior everyone. Thank you for coming and thank you all for your wonderful gifts, but I need to be alone right now." Turning to Tsunade, he continued, "Baa-chan please make sure this all gets to my apartment. I am going for a walk and then going home."

Kakashi stepped forward this time, "But Naruto, this is your home. Why would you go back to that tiny apartment?"

The answer to that was simple and Naruto told him exactly why. "Because this isn't my home." And with that, he shunshined away in a swirl of leaves.

**(Hokage Monument 9:30pm)**

"So...you were my father huh? Nice way to leave your son... alone with a demon trapped inside him." Naruto spoke as he sat atop the Fourth's head in a meditation pose. "You died sealing the fox inside me, so you have an excuse for not being around...but what about Kushina? What about my mother? The scroll Baa-chan gave me doesn't say what happened to her."

"She disappeared shortly after you were born...some think she died during birth, others think she was assassinated. Some have gone so far as saying she is being brainwashed by the enemy and is now being controlled...One thing is certain however, and that is that no one knows for sure what happened to her or where she is." Came the slow drawl of the cycloptic sensei emerging from the shadows behind him.

He didnt even bother to turn and face him. "So you knew my parents. I guess I ruined the party Baa-chan threw for me. She must be really mad at me."

"Actually she was devastated....Ino on the other hand was furious." Naruto grimaced and shivered at the thought. Kakashi noticed this and jumped in before the upset blond could get the wrong impression. "Not because of you though, she was furious with her father for never telling her and especially mad at Tsunade for never telling her and then springing it on you like she did. If I didn't know any better I would swear that that girl is in love with you Naruto." 'Although its obvious that she and Haku both are,' the masked man thought to himself.

"I know." It was simple, direct and definitely _not_ Naruto-like, except for the fact that is was something that Kakashi wasn't expecting to hear.

The single visible eye showed obvious surprise that matched the evident shock in his voice. "You know? What do you mean you know?"

"Kakashi-sensei, I've been on a training trip with the biggest pervert in the world. I know the looks of love and lust and wanting when I see them, and lately I have seen all three on Ino _and_ Haku...I just don't know what to do about it. If Ero-Sennin were here, he would tell me to try and get both of them, but I don't think I could do that," Naruto explained in what could have been a perfect impression of Kakashi's usual bored voice. "Kakashi-sensei...what were my parents like? Did they love me? How could a father seal a demon in his own son and what kind of mother just disappears without a single trace?" he asked, the concern finally evident in his voice. That's when it truly hit the older of the two; that no matter how old or how powerful the blond became, when it came to parents and the question of his lineage...he was still a scared and lonely little boy.

With his hidden smile in place, "Well, I am sure you know all the stories about Minato-sensei. Except for the one about killing the Kyuubi, they are all true. And he loved you and your mother very, very much. The decision to make you a jinchuuriki was the hardest choice he ever had to make, both as a father and as the Hokage." It wasn't easy to miss the expression on Naruto's face at the way his sensei had regarded his father....to think, his sensei was taught by his father.

Hearing that it wasn't easy for Minato to use his own son comforted Naruto's mind a little, but it wasn't enough to stop the hurt. "He didn't have to use me though did he? I mean, there had to be other options," he pleaded, hoping that his teacher would reassure him that he was correct, but that wasn't what happened.

"Naruto you're a smart boy, but what you don't realize is that the shiki fujin seal that your father created and used needs an offering of the user's soul in agreement with the shinigami. That's why you were spared that night and the seal worked; because the shinigami took your father's soul instead of yours and locked the Kyuubi inside a new born baby with undeveloped chakra coils. Think for a moment Naruto, could your father really ask another villager to make a sacrifice that he himself wasn't willing to make?" the silver-haired Jounin asked rhetorically. Though the young blond didn't like it, he knew it was all true and knew he probably would have done the same thing were he in his father's position.

"And what about my mother? Since you were my father's student, then surely you knew her as well," he said with hope glimmering in his deep blue eyes. "You said that there were theories of how she disappeared, but you never said what you think. Please tell me, Kakashi-sensei. Do you know what happened to her? Or do you know someone that would?" The pleading was back in the blond's voice and it was getting harder and harder for Kakashi to not look him in the eye and spill everything he knew.

"I don't know much Naruto. I wish I did, but I don't. The only other people in the village who know the truth are Danzo, and I KNOW you wouldn't go to him....and Tsunade. She was very close to your mother. In fact...she was the medic nin that delivered you," Kakashi said with his half smile, knowing perfectly well that the Hokage would probably be getting yelled at by another blond youngster in the near future.

Back at the mansion, Tsunade was still getting an earful from Ino when she suddenly sneezed. "Damn, who the hell is talking about me?!"

It was at that moment that everyone froze at what they heard. "TSUNADE!!" It was a cry filled with pain, rage and hurt...and it chilled the blond Hokage to the bone.

"I think that's my cue to exit!" With that, Tsunade shunshined away at the same time Naruto came in the window, followed closely by Kakashi.

Naruto's eyes were a full, blazing gold when everyone got a good look at him. "Where is she?!" he asked, looking around until he saw...not just saw, but could _follow_ the greying and fading chakra signature that belonged to said Hokage. Before anyone could stop him, he was out the same window he came from with Kakashi hot on his heels....however, the Jounin found his way blocked by a wall of sand as well as both Jiraiya and Asuma. When he found that he couldn't turn his head, he realized that he was also bound in place by both Shikamaru and Shikaku's jutsus.

Being turned around against his will, Kakashi came face-to-face with twenty one angry shinobi and one angry civilian who happened to be very good with a butcher knife. The scariest of the group, however, were Ino and Haku. "What the hell is going on around here Kakashi-sensei? Why is Naruto hunting down the Hokage?" Ino demanded as her own teal eyes bored into him. "Since you're already snagged, I could just walk your mind and find out, but I would rather you just tell us."

Not getting a response fast enough for her liking, Haku did three hand signs and the melted ice from the figure she'd given rose into the air and formed a senbon which she aimed at Kakashi's more cherished appendage. "I believe she _asked_ you to talk Hatake!"

Letting out a very shaky, yet audible sigh, he finally explained. "I told Naruto that Lady Tsunade might know where his mother might be and if she really is alive or not."

That did it. Once again, everyone started chattering about how Kushina, the 'Red Death', might still be alive. The jutsus restraining the one-eyed Jounin released, leaving Kakashi to sigh with relief for being spared.

**(Hokage Tower 10pm)**

After leaving the mansion, the two blonds led a chase around the village that caused most people who were sleeping to awaken in fear. Not only were they loud, but the massive KI that was coming from the younger of the pair was enough make war-hardened ninja almost wet themselves.

Thanks to the head start, she was able to get back to the small, windowless bedroom that the Hokages used when they were working late. She barricaded herself in with many of the same traps that Konohamaru had used on a previous occasion when she became Hokage.

'He'll never get me in here,' she thought happily as she laid on the cot in the center of the room.

Before she could close her eyes and fall asleep, she felt the KI getting continuously closer. "TSUNADE!!" was all she heard before the door was ripped off its hinges, along with the traps that were attached to it, and was thrown down the corridor. "You know where my mother is don't you!" It wasn't a question, or a request of information, it was a statement.

"WHY?...WHY DOES EVERYONE WHO CLAIMS TO CARE ABOUT ME KEEP SECRETS FROM ME?!" he roared as his gold eyes stared straight through her. As he watched her fidget, he could see the chakra gathering in her feet and legs. "Don't bother trying to run past me or kick me out of the way. It wont work. So you can stop molding chakra into your legs."

For just a second they both could see confusion in the other's face. "H..How..How can you see my chakra Naruto? And why are your eyes gold?"

"I don't know. It's something new and it even has the baka-fox concerned. There, I answered your questions. Now, answer mine...WHERE IS MY MOTHER?!" came Narutos voice as he punctuated each word with a step toward the terrified Sannin.

"If you would please calm down, I will tell you. I was hoping to tell you earlier, but I didn't exactly have the chance to," she said, trying desperately to remain calm.

**(END SAMBA PA TI)**

**(October 11th, Konoha 10:30am)**

It was early the next morning and the new Genin teams were hard at work on the few D-rank missions that were assigned to clean up after both the festival and Tsunade and Naruto's rampage. It was hard to even decipher which mess was made by civilians and which by the Hokage.

At the tower , it was a different sight...the building was standing and the office and guest bedroom were pristine, the many traps cleaned up and a new door in place. Since most people had heard the ruckus from last night, ANBU had been dispatched. After being assured that their Hokage was alive and well they cleaned up and fixed the door before being dismissed. The bedroom was currently still occupied by two blond figures, one a young blue-eyed teenage male and the other a hazel-eyed older woman, both of which were asleep, tear streaks on both of their cheeks (which was more evident on hers because of the running mascara.) After finally somewhat making amends, the two blonds spent the better part of the night talking. She did most of the talking while he listened to her tell stories about everything she knew of his mother.

It was nearly noon when Shizune found the sleeping pair. Naruto was out cold on the cot that was kept in the room and Tsunade was right next to it in the overstuffed arm chair. It was a bit of an odd sight, but after last night it was better than watching a pissed off Naruto chase down her mistress.

Knowing first hand how volatile Tsunade could be, she decided to wake the younger of the duo first. When a gentle nudge to his shoulder didn't even produce a groan, she knew she had to play her trump. Bending low she whispered in his ear, "Naruto, Ichiraku ramen is ready."

Knowing that was his weakness, she stood back and watched the fireworks

"I'll have twenty bowls of miso-pork ramen Ayame-chan," were the first words out of his mouth. He excitedly looked around for his beloved ramen until he heard a giggle from the other side of the room. "Shizune-nee-chan? That wasn't very funny," he said as he crossed his arms with a slight pout on his face.

Shizune, on the other hand, was having trouble suppressing her laughter. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I know how crabby and violent Lady Tsunade gets in the morning without either coffee or sake, and since I am hiding all of her sake away again..."

"Well UN-hide it. I'm awake and I want a drink now....so either get the drink or go away." The sound of Tsunades gravely morning voice made both Naruto and Shizune jump, both thinking she'd been asleep since her eyes had still been closed.

With a defeated sigh, Shizune hung her head and made her way to the new door. "Yes my lady, I'll be back with coffee." She slipped out and shut the door before Tsunade could object.

The tension in the air was still thick between the blonds and it was uncomfortable. Neither one would look at the other except for a quick glance, only to turn their heads away again. If ever there was a time for sake, this was it. But of course, true to her word, Shizune reappeared with two cups, one of coffee and the other of tea for Naruto. 'Like the boy needs more energy,' the brunette thought, glad she brought tea for him instead of the caffeine filled beverage.

"OK Baa-chan, you've told me about my mother and Kakashi has told me about my father. So what about the rest of my relatives? Like a real granny on both sides of the family?" he asked after a long sip from his cup. "Also, I have a problem and Shizune-nee-chan I want your advice as well."

That surprised the young brunette. Usually the only time she was asked her advice was when Tsunade was busy or drunk. "Of course Naruto, I would be happy to help."

Tsunade knew the boy was serious because he almost never asked her advice unless he had no other options. So waiting to know what was wrong, she jumped into explaining how both clans had nearly wiped out in both the last great war and during the Kyuubi attack sixteen years ago. It didn't make Naruto feel better to know that there were still rumors of survivors _or_ that the Country of Whirlpool was no more and that any Uzumaki's that may have survived the war may not have made it through the aftermath. What did seem to make the young mans spirits rise was knowing that both families went out fighting, the Uzumaki's in war and the Namikaze's during the attack.

"OK Naruto, I believe thats all of your questions. Now what's your problem?" Tsunade asked with concern in her voice.

"OK, well you know how I am clueless when it comes to women, right? Well, training with Ero-Sennin is good training for more than just jutsu. Since he is the self-proclaimed super pervert, I have started recognizing some of the signs of both love and lust around the village. " Obviously beating around the bush, Tsunade was getting impatient and Shizune was just getting worried since it had to do with what ever Jiraiya had taught the boy.

"Get on with it brat. What's the pervert been filling your head with?" she asked through her teeth.

"Alright, alright. I know both Ino and Haku are either in love with me or at least REALLY want me. I just have no idea how to handle them without hurting one of them." It was sincere, emotional and sappy. But that's how Naruto was when he wanted to be and when it came to his friends and not hurting them.

"Well..." came Tsunade's voice, which was now calm, as she giggled a little at what Naruto's problem really was instead of what she thought. "Which of the two girls do you like better?"

That question alone confused the boy to no end, because he really had no idea. "I don't know, I haven't even been on a date with either of them. But I went shopping with Ino a couple of times and I hang out with Haku at her apartment and training....GAH!!" he exclaimed while holding the sides of his head.

"Well have you talked to either of them about this at all?" Shizune chimed in, but was a little disappointed when he shook his head no. "Well maybe you should. It isn't fair to either of them to be kept waiting."

Letting out a long slow breath, "Yea, your right Nee-chan. I guess the sooner, the better huh?" he said as he slowly stood up and wiped out some of the wrinkles in the suit he was still wearing. "Thanks granny Tsunade, thanks Shizune-nee-chan," were his final words as he did three hand signs and shunshined away with a puff of smoke.

Both woman stood staring at the spot he disappeared from and remembered that he shunshined away in swirl leaves once. "How many versions of the body flicker does he know?" Shizune quietly asked her mentor.

Slumping back into the chair, Tsunade pulled a tiny bottle out of her pocket, popped the cork and chugged all the alcohol in the little vile. "AHH!...No idea, but knowing him and Jiraiya probably a few."

**(Yamanaka Flower shop, Noon)**

Ino was minding the shop like she did every morning. Although now that she was a Jounin and didn't have team meetings anymore, her hours were extended and split between the shop and her duties at the T.I.D. Of course, it wasn't _all_ bad since she only had those on alternating days. And training with Tsunade on Saturday morning until noon wasn't bad since she still pretty much had the weekends off and to herself. At the moment she was in her own little world, day dreaming about the party last night and the dance she'd had with Naruto...of course that was before presents and him chasing her sensei all over the village. Being deep in thought, she didn't notice the jingle of the door bell or that the man she was fantasizing about happened to be standing right in front of her.

"Hem hem...Ino? Are you in their?" he asked while snapping his fingers in front of her face, watching her glassed over eyes slowly come back to life. "Ah, welcome back," he said, smiling broadly.

Seeing the familiar gold locks and deep blue eyes, Ino wondered if she was still day dreaming. "H...Hi Naruto. Whats up? Anything I can help you find?" she asked, trying to compose herself again.

"No, actually. I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch? I think we should talk," he said still smiling. "I'll treat you to anything you want."

The grin on her lips was threatening to split her face in half. "Great. We'll go to Akimichi barbecue...MOM! NARUTO AND I ARE GOING TO LUNCH SO COME AND WATCH THE SHOP PLEASE!" she yelled into the back room, where her mother soon emerged from.

"Alright Ino, you don't have to shout through the door," she said in the same soprano voice he remember from he and Lee's race. Before Inoue could ask where the pair of blonds were going, Ino was dragging Naruto out the door.

The walk to the restaurant was basically uneventful. Everytime Ino tried to figure out what Naruto wanted to talk about, he would smile and say that it would be easier to hear on a full stomach...or at least sitting down. The lack of info mixed with the cryptic responses was frustrating for the blond girl. She was starting to get nervous, thinking that whatever he wanted to talk about might be a bad thing.

Upon entering the restaurant, they noticed that Choji was nowhere in sight. Chouza, his father, could be seen in the kitchen cutting the smaller meat portions and turning over larger cuts on the grill for the bigger orders that couldn't be cooked at the table. Waiting tables today was Chouza's wife, Ami. She was a short woman compared to her husband, standing at only five feet three inches tall with a pleasant face and smile. She was a natural beauty, which was obvious by the lack of make-up, but it was also obvious she was an Akimichi by the plump stature and long red hair.

"Good afternoon kids. How can I help you today?" she asked with a smile before realizing who it was she was waiting on. "OH! Namikaze-san. I didn't realize it was you. Please follow me. Lady Tsunade has requested we keep a special table ready for you. I am very sorry I couldn't make it to your party, but I was not feeling well and didn't want to be a nuisance," she said with an apologetic bow.

"Oh, thats alright Mrs. Akimichi," he said smiling. "Please just call me Naruto though; I haven't decided whether I will use my father's name or not yet."

With another bow, she led them past the crowd towards the back of the room to a secluded table. She disappeared into the kitchen only to reappear seconds later with a large platter of meat, which she said Chouza insisted that they have complimentary, to which Naruto insisted they charge it to the Hokage. Ami was only too happy to do exactly that.

The meat was cooking and the small talk was pleasant. Ino told Naruto how much fun she had last night at the party when he asked if she enjoyed herself. Deciding she had waited long enough, she asked directly. "So are you gonna tell me whats so important or not?"

Taking his eyes off whatever had his attention at the moment. "Well, I guess it would be easier just to say that I know about you...you and Haku, that is."

She looked completely confused "I don't know what your talking about Naruto. Yea, she's a nice person, but its not like we hang out that much..." She was even more confused by the fact that he was laughing. "And what's so funny?"

He was laughing harder now, but after seeing how mad Ino was getting, he calmed down again. "I'm sorry Ino, but thats not what I meant. Being around Ero-Sennin for so long....I see things, certain looks people sometimes get when they are near me. You and Haku in particular... I just can't be certain if it's actual love, or just a deep, deep lust."

Ino blushed dark crimson as blood rushed across her entire face, from her forehead down to her neck and possibly further. Her breath hitched in her throat. She really wasn't expecting this to be what he wanted to talk to her about. "So...so what are you going to do Naruto?" she asked as non-chalantly as possible, given the circumstances and the fact that he knew how she felt about him, but she had no idea how he felt about her.

Now, Ino wasn't shy by any stretch of the imagination, she knew that and she knew that Naruto knew that as well, having grown up with her. She was hoping that Haku was the shy type and would wait to approach the blond boy and give her more time to get to know him.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do. This is all completely new to me. You're both precious to me and that makes it worse, because I would have to choose between two of my precious people and hurt one of them and thats something I would never wanna do if I could avoid it."

Having learned from Anko and being a mind walker for the T.I.D, Ino knew when she was being lied to and when she wasn't, and right now she most certainly wasn't. "Well, I would very much like to go out with you, but first..you have to go talk to Haku and then we will all get together over dinner and talk it out."

**(Earth country, Noon)**

Somewhere between Iwagakure no Sato and Waterfall Village, a large man was running through the forest as fast as he could while being closely tailed by two nins. The man was wearing a brown mask, red body armor and matching hat, a black gi over the armor along with black shinobi pants, sandals and gloves. But the most prominent characteristic about the man aside from his vast size was the smoking pipe attached to his back. Both of the pursuing nins were wearing distinctive black cloaks with red clouds. 'I would hate to have to transform. It takes up so much energy and destroys everything around me...and this forest is so beautiful,' he thought to himself while trying to think of a way to escape.

The two shinobi trailing the jinchuuriki seemed to work well together, but kept arguing back and forth. The odd one wore an orange full face swirl mask with only one eye on it and the other seemed to be a half-plant, half-man whose skin was divided in half down his body. The right half was black and the left, white.

"See senpai, Tobi did good. Tobi is a good boy. I told you senpai, that Tobi could lure the five tails out of his den," the masked one exclaimed ecstaticly as if he were a child bringing home straight A's.

"Yea, you did good job Tobi...OF LETTING HIM GET AWAY! I SWEAR I SHOULD JUST EAT YOU AND SAVE THE ORGANIZATION A LOT OF TROUBLE!" the black half of the plant man yelled while his white half seemed to be trying to calm the black side down.

"Just stay focused Tobi. We'll have our prize soon."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And thats chapter 11. **

**I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. I am already working on chapter 12 and it should be up soon. **

**As always please R&R. The final pair will DEFINITELY be revealed next chapter and a possible lemon.**

**I would also like to take this time to thank JOLLY GREEN for agreeing to Beta read for me.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN HASHAMANI AND THE OTHER OCs I USE!**

Speech and thought

_flashbacks_

**DEMON**

_**DEMON EMPHASIS**_

**JUTSU**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
(Earth Country, Oct 11th, Noon)**

As Tobi and Zetsu continued after the five tailed demon jinchuuriki they momentarily lost trace of it, which was more than enough time for it to cast two jutsus. **"DOTON: MUD RIVER JUTSU!...RAITON NO JUTSU!" **

As the Akatsuki members closed in they were able to avoid the techniques, Zetsu by melting into a nearby tree and Tobi by phasing out of existence and letting the lightning pass directly through him.

"Senpai, hes playing rough! What should we do?" Tobi asked in his child like manner as he let more lightning jutsus pass through his midsection.

Zetsu wasn't having nearly as many problems as Tobi was, because even as Tobi whined about being singed, the half-plant man from grass country was emerging from the ground behind their target. Too bad for Zetsu however, their target had the nose of a wolf. Zetsu found himself being pushed back by a strong geyser of water that seemed to materialize from the ground in front of him.

"I know who you are, and I know what you want as well. Let me tell you now that you will never get your hands on it. I am Chishio Hisakate (Blood Moon)! I am the most powerful shinobi in Iwa, under the command of the Tsuchikage! I am the jinchuuriki of the five tailed wolf demon! And now...Now I am very pissed off!" With every line Chishio spoke his voice would deepen and become more and more guttural as well as his mask ripping away to show lines stretching from the corners of his mouth, as well as elongated fangs.

"Senpai, Tobi is scared..." He said in a mocking sing-song voice. "Tobi does not want to be wolf food." He continued.

It didn't take long for the evil aura to take a corporeal form around the massive rock nin. Soon two tails were formed, at the tip of one tail it was alight with fire, while the other tail tip seemed to flow in and out of itself as water. "Your time has come to an end." Chishio exclaimed, his voice merged with the wolfs so both were present as it spoke. "You had your chance to leave, and now you will die along with this part of the forest...Please forgive me Hime." were the final words Chishio spoke with any conscious part of his human personality still intact as the final three tails appeared. One whipping around to represent wind, one brown and craggy to resemble earth and finally one that was a violent yellow and crackled like lightning.

"OOOH! Look senpai, he grew five tails, this might be alot of fun." Came Tobis excited voice as he stared at the wolf transformation taking form.

"Easy Tobi, take it easy. As soon as hes fully transformed we'll strike and take him down then report back to leader." The white half of Zetsu told his mask wearing partner.

"Not bloody likely." A deep evil voice came from behind Zetsu, and before he could turn around a grey tail swung and connected with the side of the plant-mans Venus fly trap outer body, setting it ablaze from the fire on the tip of its tail. As the rogue grass nin tried to disappear into the trees he not only didn't manage to put the fire out but he also set the tree on fire as well.

"SENPAI! What did you do to my senpai?!" Came the distraught voice of Tobi sounding as though he just lost his father. "Tobi will be a good boy and avenge you senpai." He cried while holding his fist out in front of him.

"That was wolf's fire! Third most powerful attack after Amaterasu of the Uchiha and fox fire of the Kyuubi no kitsune." Chishio was now on all fours with his skin being stripped away and now denser, larger, thicker bones covered his body along with muscles and new skin that sprouted course grey fur over the muzzle, jaw, down the spine and up the base of the tails.

Tobi at one point had to actually jump back as the fire tail swerved in his direction aimed at his head. As he bounded away he could feel the chakra becoming more and more unstable. Turning to look over his shoulder he now saw a one hundred foot wolf in a curled up position covered in chakra, as the wolf stretched against its cloak it finally gave way and with an outward explosion that could be seen miles away, the forest was turned to ashes and debris while a bone chilling howl filled the air.

"Thats a very impressive attack." Came the chilling voice from the black half of Zetsus body as he reappeared next to Tobi, "I hope that it was not your best, because if it was, then you should just give up and come with us willingly."

Before the now completely released demon could say anything a child like squeal broke through the air while Tobi charged at his senpai and hugging him tightly. "SENPAI! I knew you would not perish so easily, I knew you would come back to me."

As the swirling orange masked man clung to his master a growl get back there attentions. "So, you survived my fire attack, no matter. It was only one of the five elements that are under my command." The voice of the fully transformed wolf demon was gruff, yet still held and air of femininity in it. With another angry growl the wolf charged, while boulders the size of two-story houses were hurled at the two Akatsuki members from the tail of the great grey beast.

Staring up to a wolf alone would be intimidating to most men, but when the wolf is a demon and as large as any boss summon would make even the bravest shinobi flee in terror. However against these particular shinobi it meant very little. Each time one of the boulders would get close Zetsu would melt into the ground and Tobi would phase out of and let it pass through him then become solid again and when it was finally past Zetsu would reappear.

"I grow tired of this mongrel. TOBI! I wont eat you if you can put this flea bitten mutt to sleep." Said Zetsus darker half whille the wolf was nearly in range of being able to whip them with a tail again.

You wouldn't be able to see it because of the orange mask, but Tobi was smiling. What did give it away however was the gleeful yell he gave while pumping his fist into the air. "You can count on me Senpai!"

The wolf was finally in striking range but instead of stopping and turning with his momentum the large demon jumped over the Akatsuki members. Turning its attention to Tobi it whipped its wind tail at him but stopping like a whip causing a huge gust of wind to shoot forth blowing him some fifty yards away, as well as cause a storm of ash and dust to form a cloud encompassing the entire area.

Again the demon wolf charged at the mask wearing enigma, but before he could reach him Tobi jumped up and landed on the wolfs snout staring it, and death in the face. Thrashing its head around wildly the great demon wolf tried desperately to shake of the hyper Akatsuki member.

"Look into my eyes and tell me, what it is you see." Was Tobis exclamation as he removed his mask and exposed his mangled face and scarred face. To the wolfs credit he was able to recognize the sharingan before the illusion could take effect by quickly closing his eyes, that however was its downfall. At that moment Tobi launched himself into the air and while staring at the demons back, black flames materialized and latched atop the wolf causing excruciating pain and anguish as it was rapidly reverting to its human form.

"HEHEHE! HOW WAS THAT SENPAI?! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" he yelled as he landed a few feet away from a now fully human again chishio and put out the black flames of Amaterasu while Zetsu emerged from the ground next to him..

"Yea Tobi, your a good boy. Now, Madara-sama, are you finished playing the fool?" His white half started, but black half finished.

Tobi was had been jumping around in celebration of defeating a bijuu on his own suddenly stopped, not only did he control his childish outbursts, but his body language changed as well. Standing straighter and with an air of dignity and poise, he turned to his partner in crime. "Yes Zetsu, I am quiet finished. Now you know what to do. Stow him, but don't eat him..." He said this last part by pointing his finger at the black half of his partners body. "We need him alive."

"Yes Madara-sama. I will not eat him." was Zetsus response before melting into the ground and coming up under the now prone body of Chishio who was enveloped by the Venus flytrap atop Zetsus head, who again disappeared into the ground on his way to the closest hideout.

**(Konoha, training ground 8, Noon)**

All around the training area was destruction and chaos. Training posts were shattered and splintered along with smoking craters, and one very pissed of pink haired kunoichi in the center of it all.

Breathing heavily, Sakura sat under the largest tree left standing and began meditating. Or at least she tried to, as the faced of both her ex-best friend and rival, along with the smiling face of a certain blond jinchuuriki kept haunting her. "UGH! Damn that baka, and damn that Ino-pig. Everything was going fine before he came back. I got rid of him, but spent two years in jail...well worth it knowing that the dobe was gone. I got out, picked up my friendship with Ino again, though it took some time to get her to talk to me again just like the rest of the rookie nine. Then he comes back and everything goes to hell. Kakashi-sensie doesn't want anything to do with me so team seven is disbanded, eh, no real loss their. But then I find out that I am not even Tsunade-samas best student, but the pig is. Not only that but shes also second in command of the T.I.D because of her family jutsus. The only reason I was even trained as a medic was because we need medics and I have excellent chakra control."

'Maybe I should leave too and find Sasuke and Orochimaru, then out love would flourish like it was supposed to and we'll be together again, and I wont be so useless.' she thought to herself still brooding and never knowing that even now she was being watched through Hiruzen Sarutobis crystal ball by none other than the Godaime Hokage herself.

'It seems that something is going to have to be done about her. As much potential as that her had, her fan-girl attitude of the Uchiha is gonna be her downfall.' Tsunade mused to herself while resting her chin on her interlocked finders.

Pressing the button on the intercom she spoke clearly. "Shizune, please bring me Sakuras psyche evaluation, and send for Ibiki and Inoichi."

A slight buzz came back before, "Yes Lady Tsunade."

**(Streets of Konoha, 1:30pm)**

Wandering around a strange village by yourself is never really all that good of an idea, that's even more so when you have little money, are exhausted and very hungry. That was the very predicament that the hopefully soon to be ex-kiri shinobi found himself in. Being released from the hospital Dante agree to just about anything to be allowed to go out and get some real food, cause no offense to hospital food, but that stuff will kill you. So being shadowed by ANBU was the trade off.

'OK, ANBU's tailing me, Hata and SonjaI KNOW will be coming after me again, that pretty much guaranteed. But what about my clan back in mist....' even picturing his mother and little sister was too much for Dante to bear thinking about. *gurgle, gurgle.* Saved by the stomach.

Holding his hands to his stomach while it rumbled, managed to stop thinking about what could be going back with his family. All of a sudden, their....their it was. A smell that only the gods themselves could actually create, wafting over to Dante and up his nose, he was instantly hooked. Red bean soup, hot tea, and dango. Sweet, delicious dango. Realizing what the intoxicating aroma was, his stomach gave another insistent growl saying, "MOVE IT!" and who could are with that.

Following his nose and stomach in the smells direction, it wasn't long before he found himself in front of a large establishment but it didn't have a door or windows, just flaps on the outside displaying the sales which hung from an awing that covered the numerous picnic tables and benchs. Pushing past a flap he entered and went straight to the bar where a kindly looking old lady was taking orders.

"Hello their sonny. What would you like today?" She greeted warmly.

Taking out his feeble amount of money he layed it on the counter."What can I get for that much? I'm new to the village and don't have much money." He replied as the old lady counted what was their before smiling a gap toothed smile at him.

"Well, you can get a large order of Dango and a small bean soup but no tea. Or you can get a medium dango, medium soup and small tea." was her reply.

"I'll take whatever combination gets me the most food." Came his voice from a seat at the bar, No if Dante hadn't been so hungry he might actually noticed the two pairs of eyes that were keeping watch on him. And that ANBU that were on his tail didn't do any good because whoever it was watching him was very skilled at masking their chakra.

Everything appeared normal to the ANBU team which consisted of rabbit and rat. The dango stand was bust as always and had what appeared to be a young couple out on a date, along with a purple haired dango lover who was shamelessly chowing down so their was extra help in case of an emergency, not that they really wanted to stoop to asking the crazy snake lady of Konoha for help.

Trying to enjoy his dango, his sweet, sweet dango. Dante couldn't shake the feeling that he was being very closely monitored and not by the obvious ANBU. 'Well guess that means Hata and Sonja manged to get into the village without being Sonja and her fucking genjutsu.' he fumed to himself. 'And I'm still not one hundred percent, I hope the ANBU are all they're supposed to be, but I think a distraction would help so I can signal my escorts.' Dante then surveyed his surroundings for the best possible distraction when his eyes fell upon Anko who was still immersed in her large order of the sweet product. With a grin on his face he thought to himself. 'Perfect.'

Dante stood and as casually as possible made his way to the back of the restaurant while concealing a single dango dumpling. As he passed the couple they averted their eyes away, hoping to not give themselves away, too bad for them Dante already knew who they were. Just after passing them and making it to the entrance of the men's room the blue haired shinobi turned and whipped the small sweet treat at the back of Ankos head, only for it to be speared out of the air by one of her skewers.

Turning quickly in the direction from which the projectile came, the only people in her line of sight were Hata and Sonja under her genjutsu. Dante was nowhere in sight for he made a tactical retreat and was conversing with his ANBU guards and informing them that a brawl was about to ensue between two patrons and a purple haired kunoichi. Peeking around the young man the two ANBU had a clear view of what was going on and sure enough Anko was in the faces of two young people and was leaking blood lust and KI all over them.

"So, who is that, that Anko is about to pulverize?" asked Rabbit as he watched Anko continue to ooze KI over the area.

"They are chunin from Kirigakure no sato. The woman is a genjutus specialist and the man, taijutsu. They are under one of Sonjas jutsus. That's why you weren't able to pick up on their chakra, but I could because I used to be teammates with them so I know all of their jutsus." The azure haired young man explained. He would have said more, but at that moment a loud crash sounded from inside which cased all around to stop and look at Anko who had decided to throw a large wooden bench at the couple which narrowly missed and sent all of the customers fleeing in terror, that included the genjutsued couple.

**(H&H apartment 2pm)**

Haku and Hashamani were just coming down from what was originally a quick nooner that ended up last a blissful two hour, passion filled sex session. Seeing as how things had been pretty quiet since they arrived in Konoha almost two months ago, this was becoming somewhat of a regular occurrence. If it hadn't been for the persistent knocking on the door they would still be in bed and Haku would have Hashamanis thighs covering her ears.

Still huffing and puffing Haku swung the door open quickly which caused her silk robe to open and expose her sweaty naked body. The look on the pair of blond shinobis face was mirrored by the one on the infamous 'ice queen' who was not expecting to find this pair at the door.

With a slight blush and the turn of his head Naruto just managed to see Inos nose burst forth a fountain of blood before she rocketed backwards into the hallway wall. 'EHE, who knew Ino was a closet bi pervert.' he thought to himself with a smirk.

"Ah, Ino....Naruto. What are you guys doing here?" Haku asked as she quickly covered herself up again.

Hauling Ino off the floor, even for a girl as small as Ino...as dead weight she was freaking heavy. "Well, we we're actually here to invite you out to dinner with us tonight. Inos treat." He said as he hoisted the blond woman onto his shoulder. "I would really like you to accept because their is something that the three of us need to discuss."

Hashamani, after a good ten minutes of being alone on her bed regaining enough strength in her legs to walk again she merrily made her way to the living room, naked as the day she was born, "Haku-sama? Is everything alright? I was getting lonel..." Her eyes bugged out as she came face to face with a blond haired, blue eyed male with an ever so slight trickle of blood coming from his nose. Their was an audible gasp as she brought her hands up to cover her chest, when she noticed Narutos eyes stray lower an even larger stream of blood came from his nose as his eyes stopped on the neatly shaped and trimmed thatch of hair. With a very Hinata like "EEP!" their was only a transparent after-image where Hashamani was before she ran back to her room.

After getting dressed and reappearing in the front room Hashamani discovered her best friend and mentor sitting alone on the couch with a deep blush spread across her face, neck and what could be seen of her chest. "Is something wrong Haku-sama?" She asked with general concern in her voice but only got a slow shake of her head telling her that 'no, nothing was wrong.' "Naruto and Ino didn't stick around all that long though did they." Hashamani said more to herself as Haku sat in her blushing daze.

**(Konoha hot springs 2pm)**

Relaxing in the hot springs was an enjoyment that was had by all. But no one more than a certain white haired man who was peeking at the girls. If you were anywhere near the springs and listened carefully enough you could make out the sounds of perverted giggles as well as the scratching of a pen on paper. "Yes my lovelies, romp and play. OHHH this is gold, pure gold." Jiraiya excitedly whispered to himself.

"I knew I would find you hear ero-sennin."

Without bothering to look behind him he just kept on writing. "Stop calling me that Naruto. I am the great toad sage and one of the Sannin, please show me at least a little respect as you sensei."

"Yea well, I'll respect you when you stop peeking at the women bath houses and hot springs." Was his cold clipped reply to the man who was almost like a father to him....ALMOST. That was when the red mark faced sage looked at him.

"You know why I do this kid, its research....its fun, but its still research." He said with a lecherous grin.

"Yea yea, research. Hey, did you like the show me and Baa-chan put on last night with our game of tag by any chance?" The younger blond shinobi asked and received an invigorated nod from the old man who was chuckling slightly. "Well she told me that you not only knew my father....but you trained him as well."

Jiraiya looked back at Naruto. "I wanted to tell you Naruto, but I couldn't. I was under orders from the old man. You gotta believe me."

A cruel smile parted Narutos lips as he spoke. "Oh I believe you. No one could tell me anything for sixteen years. That's OK though, I've decided on a new course of action. I will take my fathers name, and house, and fortune. I was only mad because everyone knew but no one said anything. Have fun peeping ero-sennin. I gotta go and get ready for tonight." And with that the blue eyed ninja disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

"I knew he wouldn't turn his back on his legacy." With a smile Jiraiya went back to the hole in the wooden fence to find the women were no longer splashing, but instead making they're way over to the fence. "What the hell?"

"Oh, by the way. See the blond in the back?" Came Narutos voice and a nod from Jiraiya who spotted said blond who was waving at him before disappearing in another puff of white smoke. "This is my payback on you for not telling me about my father all these years."

Looking up into the tree branch Narutos voice was coming from, Jiraiya found himself face to face with a stuffed toad that was sticking its tongue out while pulling down its right bottom eye lid.

"Oh crap." were the last words Jiraiya was able to say before the fence came crashing down and four angry women pummeled him.

**(Hokages office 2pm)**

"...So that's all their is to it. I just need you two to work on her. Just....when you walk her mind, I don't want her to remember anything about it. Make her think she simply passed out from chakra exhaustion." Tsunade had just finished briefing her two most skilled interrogation shinobi...who just so happen to now be retired, but their skills were necessary for an off the books mission, Inoichi Yamanaka and Ibiki Morino.

"So I have to question her and then have Inoichi make sure she isnt lying, ad then wipe her memory. And its all supposed to be about Naruto and...the Uchiha." It took Ibiki alot for Ibiki to say that last name because as he said it he made a motion with his haw as if trying to get a bad taste out of his mouth.

It was common knowledge amongst the village that Sasuke was a traitor, but...thanks to Sakura and a certain few on the council, most of the village believed that the last Uchiha would never willingly desert his home village and that his mind was tampered with by the snake bastard sannin Orochimaru.

**(Akatsuki hideout, somewhere in Earth country, time unknown.)**

In a cave at the base of a mountain that was turned into a huge cavern thanks to some serious earth jutsus, Zetsu and Tobi finally were able to put down the body of Chishio. Thanks to the special seals that were on the cave all of the members of Akatsuki started to appear in their starry holographic form.

"Congratulations Zetsu and Tobi. You all know this will take three days to extract the wolf demon...let us begin." Came the voice of the figure whose eyes had many rings around the pupils...the man was obviously the leader and as the leader he began a series of hand signs.

Upon finishing the list of hand motions a grotesque statue appeared out of the ground. A huge head and a pair of hands and between them was a platform that formed directly under the unconscious body of the five tail demon wolf container. On the face of the statue were nine eyes and in order the second, third, fourth, and seventh eye were already open.

As soon as the statue was fully summoned, the nine holographic figures took their respective places on the finger tips of the hands. Placing their hands in the ram hand sign they all began to concentrate. After a moment of that the body of Chishio began to float into the air and be covered by gret chakra while rotating, after a few minutes of concentration the eyes and mouth sprang open and with a ghastly moan that could shake normal men to the core its chakra began to be sucked out of the eyes and mouth

"Soon....soon our ambition will be realized."

**(End of chapter 12)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ALRIGHT!!! That's chapter 12....I know I know, not much happened. I really wanted to covered the Akatsuki and 5 tails fight and set up some things for the future. As I said it would either be this chapter or next chapter that the final pairs would be made obvious but now it will DEFINITELY be next chapter and in chapter 15 I will reveal what you all chose for Kushina.**

**Now for a challenge. During the fight with Chishio, Madara said something to Chishio from a song by one of my favorite groups. I will contact the first person to tell me what the song was and I will write a lemon for their favorite characters. Good luck. **

**I want to apologize for the LONG wait. I was waiting for my BETA to work on this chapter....but for some reason I haven't heard from him so I couldn't do anything. I want to thank everyone for being so patient, and Chapter 13 will be up very soon as well. Please keep in mind that this chapter has not been BETAed so don't bite my head off for something small ok.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN HASHAMANI AND THE OTHER OCs I USE!**

Speech and thought

_flashbacks_

**DEMON**

_**DEMON EMPHASIS**_

**JUTSU**

**A/N: OK I AM GOING ON A FF RANT RIGHT NOW. I HAVE GOTTEN SOME E-MAILS, TALKING ABOUT THE NAME OF NARUTOS FATHER.**

**SOME ARE OF THE MIND THAT HIS NAME IS MINATO AND SOME ARE OF THE MIND THAT HIS NAME IS ARASHI. THATS FALSE, IT WAS STARTED WITH A SCENE FROM THE MANGA WHEN PA FROG WAS TAKING NARUTO TO MT. MYOUBOKUZAN AND HE SHOWED HIM THE SUMMONING SCROLL. SOME PEOPLE HAVE SAID THAT AFTER JIRAIYAS SIGNATURE IT SAYS ARASHI NAMIKAZE....ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? **

**IF THAT'S WHAT YOU BELIEVE THEN YOU NEED TO STOP READING THE MANGA AND STOP READING MY FIC, BECAUSE IF YOU ARE A TRUE FAN OF THE MANGA THEN YOU WOULD KNOW THAT HIS NAME IS MINATO NAMIKAZE. JIRAIYA SAYS IT MANY TIMES AND EVEN DURING A CONVERSATION WITH TSUNADE. SO GET THE FUCK OVER IT AND QUIT TRYING TO PUSH YOUR FREAKING OPINIONS ON ME!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Oct 11th, 7pm, Street of Konoha)**

LATE, LATE, LATE, LATE, he was so late, the girls are gonna kill him. Rushing down the street isn't east in a formal kimono and yukata, the gifts given to him by the Hyuugas. Thanks to Hinata stalking him all those years, she was pretty sure of what to buy for him. While the kimono was a traditional black and white, it was the yukata that was specially made specifically for the blond knucklehead. It was a soft orange with a smiling fox head on the back which was red, it was surrounded by green leaves that started at the shoulder and were scattered across the jacket type garment.

Deciding that it was the most fair thing to do, Naruto got the girls to agree to meet him at the restaurant instead of having to decide who to pick up first. Being the most surprising ninja was a good thing sometimes because he knew that Ino and Haku would be surprised when Naruto showed up holding two dozen roses, one dozen yellow and one dozen white, which he made sure to have a clone place an order with Inoue while he and Ino were at Hakus apartment earlier that day. Knowing Ino, he was glad to have agreed to use his fathers name and money, especially since the name of the restaurant was Koushon Routei (Literally meaning Fancy Restaurant.)

**(Outside Koushon Routei, 7pm)**

Sitting on a pine bench outside of the restaurant chattering away like a couple of excited squirrels were Ino and Haku, both with their nails done, hair fixed and dressed in their finest kimonos. Inos kimono was made of fine silk, it was mostly made up of colors from yellow to red and everywhere in between in a depiction of a beautiful and romantic sunset with wild flowers appearing to grow around the hem. Hakus was also made of silk, it was one of the only valuable possessions she had. It was bright blue, being it was her favorite color and swirling around it were embroidered white doves flying through pink sakura leaves.

The pairs hair was fully done as well. Inos was in her normal ponytail, but instead of it being straight down her back, it was done with many tiny and intricate curls. Hakus hair was simpler in a bun style resembling Tenten, only their was only one instead of two and it was a loose bun with formal chopsticks holding it in place.

When Naruto arrived, he was stunned, plain and simple. Never in his life did he think he would have a date with such a beautiful girl as Ino, and now he was on a date with TWO! One being the aforementioned flower girl herself and other being the Ice mistress Haku.

"W...wo....woo..." he was so taken by the two beautys before him that all Naruto could do was stutter.

"I take it you approve of our outfits Naruto-kun?" Ino said in a very soft, angelic voice as she put her right index finger to her cheek and pouted slightly. It was almost more than Naruto could handle as he could feel his face heating up and ero-sennin like thoughts enter his mind.

"Well its obvious that he likes yours Ino, but what does he think of mind?" Came Haku in a voice that was dangerously close to how Inos was a moment ago. "I spent alot of time trying to look this good for you Naruto-kun." She said as she turned her back to him and with a slight arch to it when she looked over her shoulder, her eyes half-closed in a seductive stare.

That was all he needed, Naruto nearly fell backwards from what he blond and brunette dates just did to him. Shock wasn't all that happened, because when a male of normal breeding age comes face to face with two beautiful women, they lose all sense of themselves.

"Y...yo....you, you guys looks INCREDIBLE!" came Narutos voice in its best impressions of a stuttering Hinata. It took the young man a moment of drooling to realize he was still staring at the two girls in front of him while holding the two bouquets om front of him. "Th...these, are you for you." he said as he gave the yellow roses to Ino and the white roses to Haku and in their gratitude he recieved a kiss on his cheeks from both girls which caused him to do another impression of Hinata by blushing a deep, deep crimson.

"HEHE. Naruto, are you alright?....I think we went a little too far, eh Ino?" Haku asked through giggles.

"Maybe just a little. But hey, if he cant even get through dinner, how's he supposed to get through dessert?" Ino asked huskily, causing both Haku and Naruto to blush this time.

"Hehe, fi...first, lets see if this place will actually let me in. I tried to eat here as Naruto Uzumaki once, after the waves mission I had quiet a bit of money, but I was turned away as usual. So lets see how much weight my fathers name really carries with it." The blond male of the trio said as he pulled himself together. Extending his elbows out, both girls hook their arms through them and entered.

Inside the restaurant it was very elegant with soft lights and candles on all of the tables with satin table cloths and fine silver ware. The air was filled with the aroma of fine food and the sounds of classical string music. This was the perfect first date so far for Haku and Ino. They were dressed to kill with the man of both of their dreams, both the normal and ero kind, and were both being treated like queens. What could possibly spoil the moment?

"Welcome to Koushou Ryoutei!" Came the excited voice of the Matres Di who was just coming back from seating another party. Their was a wide smile on his face as he looked the two women in front of him up and down, unfortunately the smile fell when he recognized the blond Jinchuurikki. In the most stuck up voice imaginable he look at Ino and Haku and said. "Would you lovely ladies like a table to wait for you lucky dates? That way you wont have to wait with..._him_."

Indignation was evident on Narutos face, but pure unbridled rage was forming on both Ino and Hakus. Good thing for the Matre Di that Naruto spoke first. "Excuse me _sir._I am the date of these two beautiful young women. Check the reservation, Namikaze, table for three." Their was a tone to Narutos voice that was both exhilarating and terrifying, exhilarating to the girls and terrifying to the Matres Di.

"G..gom...gomenasai, Namikaze-san. I had no idea it was you. Please follow me to your personal table." Squeaked the now timid host, afraid he might have accidentally insulted the last of the Namikazes and the sound of the Yondaime Hokage again.

Following the shaking and terrified host, the group was led to a table that was at the back of the restaurant. The lighting from the candles, as it played upon both girls made them look even more amazing than they already were, if that's even possible.

Dinner was filled with compliments and explanations, bother mostly coming from Naruto and then from Haku who even let slip about all the naughty dreams she had been having about the blond male she was curently on a date with. This caused all three of them to turn suck a dark shade of red that the rest of their bodies seemed to have no blood left in them.

"But how are we going to figure this out? Cause I've never been in this situation with just one girl, let alone two." Naruto admitted. "I really like both of you, and I would hate to see one of you be hurt because of me." He just couldn't help but downcast his eyes when he said the last part, because he knew he was gonna have to hurt someone.

Ino and Haku shared a glance and then turned back to their blond date. "Well...." came Inos voice in a mischievous voice and a smile that matched Hakus. "It's been apparent to myself and Haku for a while that we're both falling for you, soooo, I had a talk with Ms. Frosty over here and we came to a conclusion." Before Naruto could ask what the conclusion was, Haku twisted her hand into Inos ponytail and yanked her face over to hers where their lips met in a fiery, passion filled kiss. It didn't so much as give the young blond a nosebleed to watch as Ino and Hakus tongues battled for supremacy in each others mouths. Instead it left him slack jawed and gawking in disbelief.

After finally breaking their kiss and catching their breathe, Haku explained they they decided that they were going to share the young man with only each other. These were the words that finally got the desired reaction out of Naruto, which was to have him blow backwards out of his chair with a major nosebleed. Both girls found that extremely funny and satisfying and didn't even try and hide their laughter.

When Naruto was finally able to regroup himself, all he could do was curse his luck. "DAMN,DAMN, DAMN! If ero-sennin finds out about this, we will never, EVER hear the end of it....it'll be nothing but "research" to him." Again the girls were unable to hide their laughter at Narutos panic attack. This did nothing but confuse the poor boy. "Great, I have not one, but two women, and they are both insane and want to be spied on." Came his voice just before he slammed his head onto the table.

After dinner the trip found themselves walking through the slowly dwindling market place. The clothing shops were all closed, except for a particular one with three neon pink X's in the window. As inviting as the girls found the shop, Naruto insisted that the first date be kept as pure and sober as possible so that they cold all make clean and rational decisions when it came to actually sharing the young man as they said that they would.

Now as alriht as these three particular shinobi were with not partying too much on a first date, the rest....or at least a large part of Konoha, led by a screaming pink haired harpie had different views and opinions, which they were more than happy to voice.

"THERE! THERE THEY ARE!" came the screeching voice that was recognizable by everyone around. Filing out of a bar some thirty feet behind the trio came a drunken Sakura and an equally drunk group of civilians, and even a few chunin.

"Look at them, parading around the village....The demon and his WHORES!" Sakura screeched again which got the rest of the crowd yelling obsenities at the group on a date. "I'm surprised at you Ino-pig, I thought you were better than this, I thought you were in love with Sasuke-kun. But I guess I was wrong. Well that's fine, when he finally kills his brother and Orochimaru, he'll come back and he'll be all mine." It was obvious that the girl was completely smashed from the way she slurred and the way she swayed on the spot she was standing.

"Sakura, your drunk. Go home before you do something your going to regret." Haku said in a voice that told everyone on the street that she meant what she said. It didn't go over as well as she had hoped because instead of getting the mob to back off they instead became more insensed. Yelling obscenities that would make Tayuya blush, Naruto was having a hard time controlling himself as his anger was nearing the boiling point.

"What more could possibly be done to me?! I lost the love of my life, I lost my sensie....I cant even say I am her favorite anymore because of you." She said pointing a trembling finger at Ino. "And you, "The ice queen of Konoha," the other demon whore. Not welcome in the mist village, but welcome here with open arms, all on the word of a demon." She was swaying worse than ever now, with her bright red nose and cheeks as well as the mob clamoring to jump at the now surrounded trio.

That was officially the last straw. He was abused, degraded and ignored all of his life and he was used to it, but never, EVER, speak that way to anyone precious to him. Just as one of the fearless chunin was about to move, he was suddenly paralyzed with fear. The chakra that Naruto was putting out was powerful and dark....yet different. It didn't feel like the normal Kyuubi chakra, although it had the same affect on the crowd. The civilians were all unconscious which dropped the crowd to about ten shinobi, all of whom soiled themselves in one way or another, except for Sakura who stood trembling, rooted to the spot.

Ino and Haku felt it, as well as everyone in a two mile radius which included the Hokages tower. Tsunade had actually been doing her paper work when she felt the spike in power and dispatched ANBU. "Holy crap. I hope whoever hes pissed at has lived a full life and has a will."

Eyes blazing gold, Naruto was staring daggers at the pink haired drunk who was wavering on her feet and looked as though she was ready to vomit. The strange thing was however that she wasn't molding chakra. NONE! absolutely zero, it was like she was to inebriated to be afraid.

"I never cared, I never cared what you did to me Sakura. That was because I was blinded by what I felt for you at the time. But that's over, long gone and I wont be your punching bag anymore, and I will not let you insult those that are important to me. As far as the teme is concerned.....the next time I meet up with him....I...WILL....kill him!"

The tone Naruto used was cold, calm and very...VERY dangerous. That, coupled with the threat of him killing her precious Sasuke-kun was enough to break the pink haired bitch of her stupor, and their it was, her chakra was flowing to her fists and her feet. "NO! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE SASUKE-KUN FROM ME!"

Before Sakura could move however, Naruto was in front of her with his hand around her throat. Luckily for the intoxicated pinkette that it was then that the ANBU stepped in along with Ibiki and Inoichi.

Sakuras eyes were wide as she stared into the blazing, feral face of her former teammate, and she was scared. She knew that she crossed the line and now, in front of ANBU and Kami herself, she was gonna pay for it. But, before any of that happened she felt the hand loosen but not let go.

An ANBU with a sparrow painted on its mask places a fingerless gloved hand on his forearm. "Namikaze-sama, I believe Tsunade-sama would like a work with this one personally....if you would be so kind as to let her go that is, and we will deal with these civilians and chunin."

"Ah, Sparrow-san. Of course." Naruto released Sakuras throat before changing his eyes back to blue. As soon as she was let go of, Sparrow placed a hand on her shoulder and shunshined away, as did the rest of the ANBU with the civilians and chunins and Ibiki and Inoichi, but not before Inoichi could smile and nod at his daughter. Turning back to Ino and Haku to apologize for his actions, but the twin looks on their faces tol him thay he didn't need to and that they were both thinking very, very naughty things about the blond, as was evident by the drool leaking from the corners of their mouths.

They were hot, so very, very hot. It was like an inferno raging inside their bodies, the raw power their date was exuding was causing both girls to fidget. Ino was able to return to her senses faster thanks to her training as a kunoichi, Haku however wasn't fairing as well. Because she wa never actually learned anything about sexual restraint by traveling around with Zabuza it was hard for her to not grind her thighs together to try and get a little relief.

"H...Haku-chan? Is something the matter? You've turned really red and I can feel the heat coming off of you." Naruto asked, not even bothering to put his had to her head as it was obvious she was hot and uncomfortable. "Maybe we should call it a night and get her home."

Before anyone could move....before Naruto could even think his next thought, Haku was at his right side with his leg between hers. Her right and had a fist full of his yukata and her left was palming his firm ass while the poor distressed girl ground her crotch up and down on Narutos muscular thigh. "I...need....it...NOW!" she managed to grunt out with each thrust.

The wetness that Hakus pussy was secreting was already through her panties and kimono and arming the thigh of Naruto, who in turn was trying very hard to keep his manhood under control. That was quickly becoming a losing battle as it kept getting harder and harder until it was finally poking the horny girl in the other leg.

Ino was never one to be outdone. Even now watching the erotic scene in front of her and her own pussy moistening, her competitive streak showed itself. With a little sashay in her step she slowly and seductively walked over to the grinding couple and taking her place on Narutos left side, she began to grind her own pussy on the poor boys other leg.

"Naruto..." Came Inos voice in a seductively husky whisper in the now agonized young mans ear. "...Please, take us back to your place and have your wicked ways with us." she said before nibbeling on his ear lobe. Its a good thing that it was getting late and no one was around to see such wanton acts of carnal lust being performed out in the middle of the street.

By now Narutos head was so far into the clouds that he would have agreed to anything...the pleasant, warm feeling on both of his legs didn't hurt either. It took everything the boy had to separate himself from the hand on his chest and ass, coupled with the silky smooth legs wrapped around his own as well as the lustful pants and moans from both girls. It was easy to say that neither girl was happy about that, as they contorted their faces into the cutest pouts that Naruto had ever seen in his life.

"I Don't know about this girls....I mean, I may have traveled with ero-sennin, but I've never done anything with even one girl."

Ino stood, gaping at what she just heard and thought for sure he was just trying to be modest. "What do you mean never? Not even once? Have you even kissed a girl?"

Now the blond was already embarrassed from admitting he was a virgin, but now he was quickly becoming more embarrassed. "I've kissed girls, but I've never let it go further than that."

Haku wasn't even paying attention for she was still in her lust filled daze. All she heard from the entire conversation was the word kiss. At that moment before Ino could stop her, Haku glomped onto Naruto, knocking him onto his back as she locked her lips onto his while forcing her tongue into his mouth and swirling it around his own.

At first Naruto was surprised by the sudden action, but after a few moments of struggling he finally gave into the warm soft lips that were pressed agains his own. The heat of this kiss would put the strongest Katon jutsu to shake. It took about thirty to fourty-five seconds before the kiss was finally ended and the pair needed to breathe again.

"How do you feel now Naruto-kun?" Asked Ino as she stared lecherously down at the couple, particularly at the large tent that was being created with Narutos kimono.

"I...I....I feel like we should go back to my place because two women taking one virgin in public is probably illegal." He replied as he was still reeling from the kiss he just had with Haku.

**(Namikaze Mansion 10:30pm)  
**The house was large, made of white marble and very tastefully decorated. After the party the house was changed back to normal, the brown fabric covered couch and love seat were arranged in and L shape in front of the marble fireplace with a wooden coffee table that had a glass top on it that sat on top of an intricately woven throw rug so as not to scratch the hardwood floors. The end tables looked to have been hand made and judging from the rest of the room alot of the furniture was hand made. The rest of the house was decorated much the same way with pictures of a blond and red haired couple adorning the walls.

**(LEMON WARNING)**

Too bad for the rest of the house, it was never gonna see all the actio0n that was about to explode. Once the group of three, it became a ball of asses and hands as they were all over the place on each other, As soon as they made it as far as the couch, Haku pushed Naruto down and straddled his lap and was again thrusting her hips up and down moaning in ecstasy that she hadn't even fully reached yet. Behind her was Ino who was kissing and sucking up and down her neck as she slowly reached around the slender brunette and undid her kimono, letting it fall off her shoulders and exposing her bare chest to her soon to be lover.

Naruto audibly gulped at the site of Hakus creamy white C cup breasts. They were magnificent, the areola and nipple were a sharp pink that clashed beautifully with her creamy skin. Reaching up Naruto took them in his hands and was gently massaging them and every and then rubbing his thumbs over the hard nubs which caused Haku to moan throatily, which in turn caused Narutos' cock to twitch with excitement.

Even that slight movement told Haku that the man she was sitting on was ready and very willing. "Ooh, it little Naruto-sama ready to come out and play?" She asked in a husky voice, as she down at him through half-lidded eyes.

Ino was finally ready to get into the action as she came beside Haku who had moved off Narutos' lap and was now on her knees in front of him. Turning Hakus' head toward her, she kissed her with as much passion and intensity as she could muster while at the same time opening her own kimono letting her own D cup breasts free.

A gasp from Haku brought Ino out of her haze as she turned to were the other girl was looking. A gasp of her own made her eyes open in shock as she came face to face with Narutos huge nine and a half inch member standing full and proud. "Oh Kami. Its beautiful!" Ino breathed as she reache out with her right hand and slowly started to stroke it up and down.

"Ooh, Ino-chan...th-that feels sooo good." Naruto groaned as he closed his eyes and laid his head back to enjoy the sensation of Inos' soft, warm hands and the warm wet mouth of Haku as she sucked on the head of his cock. Wait a minute....the mouth of Haku? "OH....OH...OH! Oh I am so sorry Haku-chan."

That was all Naruto would say as he came after only a couple of minutes of bliss. "I am so sorry Haku-chan...it felt so good....I just couldnt take it anymore." Naruto hung his head now. "I guess I ruined the mood."

Haku wasn't even listening, she was too busy sucking every drop of cum out of Narutos' cock. After getting as much as she could into her mouth she turned to Ino and pulled her ponytail causing her head to go back and her mouth to open so that Haku could dribble the held cum into her mouth.

Ino turned to look at Naruto who was now silent and staring at the girls and what they just did. Staring straight at the blond man, Ino had a face that told him she liked the taste of him very much, that was before she got serious. "BAKA! Don't say stupid things like that when we're enjoying our treat!" she said as she seductively licked her lips for any remnants that she might have missed. "We both know that it was a new experience for you, but we also know about you legendary stamina...your not gonna disappoint us now are you?" all he could do was shake his head no, as his face had a look of a deer caught in the headlights. "Good. Now, since Haku-chan got the first taste, I get to take the first ride."

Just as Ino finished her statement, Naruto felt the same delightful sensation of her warm hands stroking his flaccid dick back to life. And it was working too, it only took a few minutes for Ino to have im back to standing at attention. The groans coming from the blond male told Ino all she needed to know about how he was feeling.

As Ino took command over Narutos' shaft, Haku slowly crawled to the recliner chair directly across from them. Their she shed the rest of her kimono and exposing white cotton panties with a pink rose in the front and accentuating the rose was the wet spot that formed. Watching Ino stroke the prized cock was really turning her on. Propping up her knees to her chest she slowly began masturbating by gently rubbing her outer lips, teasing herself as with her right hand she squeezed and massaged and tweaked her perky breast.

Being satisfied with her work, Ino crawled into Narutos' lap and removed her kimono revealing that she had gone commando that evening. The best part for Naruto was the view and the fact that the usually trim patch of hair Ino kept, was gone and she was completely shaved down their. Since Naruto had already gotten his rocks off once, she knew it would take loner for him to do it again so she was in no hurry. To prove that, she started to rise but instead of letting Naruto enter her,, she instead was grinding down on the saliva covered meat shaft and was teasing him more. A low groan told her she was doing something right.

"Alright Naruto, are you ready? I'm gonna put it in now." She told him, her only responce was a slow nod.

Raising herself up again she took Narutos' cock in her right hand and with her left spread her pussy lips and positioned it over the hard shaft. In one hard downward thrust, Naruto was completely embedded in the warm, wet, velvety pussy of Ino.

"AHHH!" Ino shrieked as she settled down and got used to the full feeling of having Narutos' cock inside of her, along with the initial orgasm she had just had. "I...I'm s-so full." She stammered out before bringing her face down to her new lovers and kissed him with such passion, it was surprising the room wasn't on fire.

With Ino being mounted on Naruto, Haku was paying close attention to the way Ino was moving her body. From the way she pops out her ass to the way she arches her back. The sensual rhythm of Ino moving up and down on the prize dick was causing the heat between her legs to become unbearable. With a slow low groan Haku stuck her index and middle finger into her pussy. The sound from Haku's fingers moving in and out of her now soaked, gaping cunt could be heard across the room, but they were so wrapped up in each other. Haku had manages to match the rhythm of no and Naruto, when he would disappear into her, she would plunger her fingers into herself. In Hakus mind Naruto was fucking her good and hard, just the way she liked it.

The sounds of Hakus pants and groans of self pleasure was pushing the blond couple closer and closer to the edge. Inos own groans of pleasure were getting louder with each thurst of Narutos hips as they would rise as she was on her way down, which drove his cock further into her.

"OOH...OH GOD...mmmmmmm.. OH GOD NARUTO! I think....I think I'm getting ready to cum." Ino shrieked as Narutos' thrust his hips up hard into her over and over again. The soft velvety inside feeling like a tight glove around his member as it squeezed him tightly, until finally with a heavy grunt Inos eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed onto the blond mans chest shaking as her pussy contracted around Naruto's still twitching cock.

Naruto, for his part was just going with the flow. For him this was still all for the girls, and if he was able to give them the perfect night, who was he to argue with how it happened. He was in heaven though, he and Ino had been like for the last ten minute and it was bliss. each time she roese from his dick, he could feel her pussy contract and get tighter around him then loosen up again when she came forcefully down again. If that wasnt enough, he could hear and see Haku fingering herself in time to how Ino was fucking him.

The house was hot and the room smelled of sex and sweat. With a change of position Haku was now involved, as was the glass top coffee table which Ino was now laying across on her back. In between her thighs, feasting on the gooey liquid that was dripping from Ino's shaved snatch was the slender frame of Haku, who's tongue was dancing over the folds, teasing her blond partners stiff little clit making er moan and writhe in pleasure.

As Haku was continuing her pleasure ofIno, Naruto was standing behind her rubbing his cock back and forth against her own outter lips, causing her to moan into Inos pussy while pushing her hips back and forth begging for Naruto to put it deep inside of her.

After deciding that he was lubed enough, Naruto positioned him dick at the entrance and slowly started pushing until the head popped inside of her eliciting a slight moan. each inch that filled Hakus' pussy was greeted with an appreciative moan, all the way until their were a few inches in her did he his the wall. Hakus' hymen was never broken.

"Yes, YES! Fuck me hard, take my virginity Naruto. Make me yours!" Haku panted between licking of Inos snatch.

Without saying a word, Naruto grunted hard and with one quick hard thrust he felt her hymen break and heard Haku scream in pain then moan in pleasure at the feeling of every inch of cock inside her still tight pussy. Stopping for a minute to let her body get accustomed to his size, Naruto could feel the tight cunt of her brunette lover quiver and contract around him.

"OOH YES! Fuck me harder Naruto-sama, make me your bitch!" Haku screamed as Naruto started to slowly build a rhythm with his dick plunging as deep as it could go back in each time. The sound of skin hitting skin alone was enough to push Haku over the edge for her first, bone rattling orgasm.

It was too much for the poor girl to handle when trying to recover from cumming so much, her knees gave out on her and she was now laying on top of her blond female lover. With their bodies like this they began to make out with each other. Inos' tongue swirling about Hakus' mouth as her own tongue danced with Inos' for dominance.

Since Naruto had gotten off once, it would be a while before he did again and was still hared inside of Haku when she collapsed. As the girls kissed and fondled each others breasts, Naruto began to fuck Haku again, this time faster and harder as she previously requested. From the sounds coming from both Haku and Ino, he knew he was doing something right.

As Naruto pounded his whole nine inch dick into Haku's dripping wet pussy, each time would cause his balls to swing and slap Ino in the clit sending small shock waves of pleasure through her body. The moans and groans of both girls were finally getting to him and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. While fucking Haku as hard and fast as he could, he was getting close to losing it because every time he would pound into her, Ino would feel it as well and raise her hips for his balls to hit her.

After ten minutes of this he knew he couldnt go anymore. "Haku-CHAN! HAKU-CHAN, I'm gonna...OOH! I'm gonna cum!" He yelled as he unloaded his huge second load into the tight snatch that held him in place and milked him for all he was worth. It wasnt long before Naruto was soft and and sitting on the couch where both girls took a side and fell asleep with his arms around them.

**(LEMON END)**

**(Kirigakure no sato, Oct 12, 8am)  
**It was early in the morning, most of the shops were still closed and very few people were out walking. All except for a woman walking down the dirt road being escorted by two DROPS ninja on their way to the Kages tower. She was a full figured woman, but not fat. She stood at only five foot four inches tall and curvy in all the right places. She had mid-back length jet black hair but striking garnet eyes.

"I guess your not gonna tell me what I am being summoned for?" She asked. Their was no responce from either shinobi on either side of her. So rather than ask again she reserved herself to just following orders.

**{Mizukage Tower, 8:10am}  
**A knock on the door signified that the Mizukage's guess had arrived. But instead of the deep bass voice she was accustomed to hearing, it was a melodious alto voice of a woman. "ENTER!"

As the two DROPS shinobi entered with said female. she was surprised that sitting behind the desk of the Mizukage...wasn't the Yondaime.

"Umm, pardon me but. Who are you? Your not the Mizuakage."She asked, clearly confused.

At the desk was a brunette woman wearing a deep sea blue, off the shoulder shirt with mesh covering her cleavage, a same colored skirt that reached her ankles but was slit in the front with mesh mid-thigh leggings and blue shinobi sandals on. "Had your meet with my predecessor been yesterday, you would be right. However, as starting at dawn, I am the Mizukage."

"P-please excuse me Mizukage-sama. Their was no announcement or coronation. Thats why I was surprised." The acting DeRocca clan head said while bowing. "But since I am here...perhaps you could enlighten me as to why the former Mizukage had wished to see me?" She asked wearily of the new authority figure before her.

"Please sit Deanna." The brunette said as she took her seat behind the desk while motioning for the raven haired woman to do the same, which she did. "The reason our Yondaime wished to see you was with concerns about your son and the loyalty of the DeRocca clan to Kirigakure no sato."

Deanna was confused and their was no way to hide it from her new leader. "I don't understand what your talking about. The DeRocca clan has always been loyal to the hidden mist village." She said with as much conviction as she could gather though the sound of being confused was still in her voice.

"Now you see, that's what I like to hear....however, with your son, the heir to the clan taking refuge in the leaf village...it sheds a poor light on the clan. This needs to be taken care of ASAP. Any suggestions?" The Mizukage asked smiling.

"Dante doesnt do anything for no reason, and without knowing why my son is in the leaf village, I could not being to forumlate a plan. What do you suggest we do Mizukage-sama."

It was evident from the smirk on her porcelain face that this was not going to end well.

**(End of Chapter 13)  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alright, that's chapter 13. I know it was a LONG freaking lemon and not by best work. Sorry first time writing a three some scene so I did the best I could.**

**Now for the contest, the winner is............... Insane Witer of Chaos. Congratulations! YOU were the first to get back to me that the line that Madara says to Chishio is Look into my eyes from the group Bone Thugs N Harmony. **

**The other people who knew it are. wind797, RPGuy777, Sendo...I'm assuming that's someone anonymous...sorry cant win that way. And Naruto the Highlander. **

**Yes I said contact me but I didnt specify how and reviews are a fine way to contact me. I want to thank everyone for participating and better luck next time, and YES their WILL be a next time. **

**Please keep reading and reviewing, things are gonna get pretty interesting now. Until next time. **

**ALSO KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT BETAed SO SOME THINGS ARE PROLLY GONNA BE OUT OF PLACE, SORRY.**


End file.
